Harry Potter and the Dreams That Be
by Maxwell Coffee House
Summary: COMPLETE! Pre OOTP Poor Harry, can't he just have normal year of school? Well no because that will be boring so instead we have new bad guys, new good guys, an idiot for a leader, dances, parties and tragedies of all sorts!
1. Life with the Dursleys

**Harry Potter and the Dream That Be**

**By Maxwell Coffee House**

"I hate night time" murmured a wide-awake 15 year old Harry Potter.

It was one in the morning and the savior of the human race was lying on his back looking up at the black ceiling as he had done so on many other nights. 

_I should be doing my homework_ thought Harry as a picture of Hermione lecturing him floated into his head. 

He had not touched his work all summer. Harry smiled to himself but of course blew off the idea of actually moving. 

This year's summer break had been sorely needed and well deserved. Sure he loved the magical world but the Triwizard tournament, the rise of Voldemort, death of Cedric, and the ignorance of Fudge had driven Harry over the edge. He needed to get away.

The Dursleys had welcomed him home in their usual manner, with glares and piles of work. Harry surprisingly enjoyed this because at Number four Privet Drive he was not special; in fact he was scum to them. He left them alone and they left him alone, and to top it off, Harry loved the work. Yard work, housework what ever it was he did it. When he was busy, he was less likely to let his mind wander back to Hogwarts and all the thoughts that he was trying in vain to wipe from his mind. 

But as he laid in the dark they came. Wormtail with his bloody stump, a bundle of rags, the graveyard, and Cedric's cold body. Cedric……. _It was entirely my fault _thought Harry. 

He knew that no one thought it was his fault and that everyone would try to beat it into his head that it wasn't but Harry held this feeling deep in his gut. Cedric could have been a great wizard and because I agreed to share the cup he never got his chance. 

Harry rolled over on his side and looked at the pile of letters on his night stand. None of them were open and he didn't want to open them. Soon he would have to face those people in the letters. Probably really pissed of people at that. Today was his Birthday and this time he knew that they would not let him blow them off. _I am going to have a lot of explaining to do_ thought Harry as he started drifting off to sleep_. I hate sleep, too many bad memories_. As Hedwig shuffled around in her cage, Harry finally fell asleep.

* * * *

Harry suddenly awoke in a cold sweat with his scar aching dully. As Harry stood up rubbing his forehead he looked at the clock and saw that it was 7. "Uggg… I hate my life," mumbled Harry, "Why couldn't I have a nice happy dream."

Harry quickly got dress and stumbled down the stairs. Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast, Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper, and Dudley was making a pathetic attempt at a puppy dog face over his slice of grapefruit. The Dursleys still had Dudley on the same diet. From what Harry could see there was no difference in the small whale now sitting across the table from him. Even though Dudley was on a diet, Uncle Vernon had blown up one day over the scraps of food he was given and now everyone besides Dudley was allowed to eat normally. Harry grabbed 4 waffles and stared to scarf them down while Dudley eyed him enviously. Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and barked, "Boy, I want you to tend to the front yard today. It's getting sloppy."

Harry merely nodded and excused himself from the table. They hadn't remembered his birthday, not that he expected them to but he was hoping that maybe everyone else had forgotten since he hadn't gotten a single owl this morning. Harry opened the door and headed outside.

After hours of mindless work, the yard looked perfect. As Harry started putting away the tools he looked around, everything was normal and in it place. There was something confronting about how normal everything was here. He was beginning to understand why the Dursleys liked it so much; they felt safe with being able to control their surroundings. With a quick wave at Mrs. Figg who was out on her porch with her cats he went inside. After a quick cold shower, Harry set off down stairs and helped his aunt get ready for dinner. It was all routine, breakfast, work, lunch, work, shower, work, dinner and maybe some TV if he was really lucky. 

Around the supper table Uncle Vernon was droning on about how his drill business was doing, while Aunt Petunia listened attentively. As Harry poked at his food he realized that Dudley's friend Piers was over. _Great_ thought Harry, _I get to spend the night running from them so that my face doesn't collapse in on itself. _

Dinner continued like so until the doorbell rang. No one moved but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both gave Harry a look that said you better be getting up right now and answering that. So Harry reluctantly heaved his body to the door, wondering who it could be. When he opened the door he was met by a very unhappy Sirius who frowning at him while taping his wand in is hand.

* * * * 

**Author's note:  Just incase a few of you are confused I am going through the whole story and reposting.  Some people want me to write a sequel but I need to remember everything I mentioned so I am reading the story and randomly fixing a few things here and there.  Then I can organize my very random thoughts.  If you would like to offer me some words of encouragement for writing a sequel that would be helpful because you guys are the main ones who keep me going.  **


	2. A talk with Sirius

**A Talk With Sirius**

Without a second thought Harry slammed the door in Sirius's face and locked it. He knew that locking the door was pointless since Sirius could get in with a simple charm but still…..

As Harry ran up the stairs he heard the front door open followed by Uncle Vernon bellowing, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" 

There was a bit of scuffling and then everything was silent. Harry knew that there wasn't anywhere else to run so he went and sat on his windowpane. Soon he heard Sirius's sure strong strides walking up the stairs. The bed room door flew open and Harry chose to keep looking out the window instead of facing Sirius. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Harry finally cracked, "I knew I couldn't avoid you guys for much longer."

With that Harry heard Sirius come over and sit on his bed.  Harry looked over at Sirius and the angry look on his face was gone and replaced with worry. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie.  You haven't sent a letter to anyone who has written you. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, even Dumbledore and I have all sent you many letters and from what I see you haven't even opened them. Everyone is worried sick."

"Maybe," sighed Harry, "I don't want to do it any more."

"Do what?" 

"Anything involving your world.  I want no more school or wands or dragons or witches and wizards. All I want to do is stay here and go to public school in Dudley's dyed clothes. I want to melt into the background and go around without people noticing me.  I want to fade into the back people's memories and never be remembered."

There, he had finally said it.  Harry simply didn't want to go through the pain anymore. Harry watched Sirius eventually regain his composure and he motioned to his godson to come and sit next to him. "Harry, it is not your fault," Sirius said making Harry look into his eyes.

_Yes it is_ though Harry to himself while he continued to look into Sirius's eyes.

"Don't give me that look." replied Sirius.

"What look?" 

"I have seen that exact look from both of your parents when they decided not to listen to me and go on blaming all the worlds' problems on themselves. Cedric died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He died because of Peter and Voldemort and all the other evil things out there. He did not die because he knew you."

"How do you know that?" Harry replied bitterly holding back his tears, "If I had never gone to Hogwarts he would still be alive and the world would be safe. It is all because I was around him that he died!"

Sirius suddenly pulled a surprised Harry into a hug and held him tight. "Harry I know it hurts but from what I have heard Cedric wouldn't be alive today with out your help" whispered Sirius, "Together you got through the that God awful tournament and in the final stretch Cedric basically ran out of luck.  From what Professor Sprout has told me, Cedric would have willingly died knowing that you would live. Cedric was not dumb Harry, he watched you compete and it was clear to him that you would one day become a valuable wizard for the light. He saw it, I see it, everyone sees it except you. To top it off we all knew the You Know Who was going to rise again, he had to because if he never really was alive then we could never kill him and finally have a moment of peace. But the underlying truth is that Cedric would want you to move on, to move on because he can't."

At this point Harry shamefully burst out into tears. _Of course it had to be when Sirius was around so he could see what a baby I really am _thought Harry. 

As much as Harry wanted to deny the facts, Sirius was right. He needed to move on for Cedric and for his parents, but he was not sure if he could. "I don't know if I can." sobbed Harry.

"Shh," Whispered Sirius as he rocked Harry back and forth, "Yes you can and I will be here right behind you the whole time nagging you so that you have no choice."

Harry stifled a laugh and Sirius smiled. "Are you ready to escape this muggle prison that Dumbledore calls your Uncle and Aunt's house?" asked Sirius.

"I don't want to go." replied Harry sternly.

"Tough luck Harry, we have a dinner party to attend with Lupin and some other associates," he stated, "And no arguing".

Harry opened his mouth to protest. He was not ready to go back, he didn't know if he would ever be but there was something in Sirius's tone that made him think that it would be wise to play along. Harry grabbed Hedwig and Sirius got his trunk as they headed down stairs. When he walked towards the door he saw the Dursleys eating dinner like nothing had happened. With a sigh and one last glance Harry walked out the door.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry dully.

"Portkey," replied Sirius pulling out a green ball and throwing it at him.

When Harry caught it he felt the familiar pulling sensation and landed in front of a giant mansion. As Harry landed he threw down the portkey in disgust. When Harry looked up he saw that they were standing in front of a very nice and cheerful mansion. "Whose house is this?" 

"It's Remus's house," replied Sirius, "He has fixed it up to look nice and welcoming tonight if I don't say so myself."

"Professor Lupin lives here!" 

Sirius smiled, "Remus doesn't enjoy strutting around his money. He has always been very modest about his finances. The Lupins are an old and honorable pureblood family, kind of like the Malfoy's of Gryffindor."

Harry stood there in shock trying to process the information that his defense against the dark arts teacher whom had always look so shabby was extremely well off. "Well you learn something new every day," whispered Harry.

Sirius smiled and pushed Harry forward, "Lupin is waiting for us, it is best that we don't keep him waiting."

* * * * 


	3. New and old faces

**New and old faces**

As Sirius and Harry approached Lupin's mansion the front doors burst open and there stood Remus Lupin. "Harry!" exclaimed Lupin as he grabbed Harry into a nice suffocating hug.

"Professor Lupin, air please."

"Oh sorry, and by the way Harry I'm not your professor anymore so Remus or Moony will do."

Harry simply smiled, _I don't deserve them_ thought Harry.

Before Harry was allowed to sink into depression again he was ushered inside and led to a very elegant bedroom. Sirius turned to Harry, "This is kind of a formal event so you are going to need to dress up."

"I have my dress robes from the Yule Ball." replied Harry.

"Works for me," replied Sirius as he left Harry to change. Harry turned to his trunk and began to shuffle through his stuff looking for his dress robe. "There they are," said Harry as he pulled out a very wrinkled piece of green material. 

Slipping into his robes he surprisingly found them way too small. To be exact the robes were about 4 inches too short and he couldn't move his arms. _Well this isn't going to work_ thought Harry as he headed to the door, "Sirius".

"What?"

"This isn't working."

"What isn't working" replied Sirius as he came into view, "Oh………yeah that's not going to work. I'll definitely get a lecture by one of the witches if they show up and you look like that.  Let's see what I can get Remus to do."

Sirius let out an evil smirk and sang in a sing song voice, "Oh Remus, dear Remus where for art thou Remus?"

"If you are going to sing please sing in tune," replied Remus as he joined them with Sirius pretending to look hurt. "Now what is the problem."

"It seems that Harry has grown over the summer," replied Sirius proudly, "I thought you had gotten a lot taller since the last time I saw you."

Harry looked down at the ground and blushed. "Well," stated Remus, "That should be pretty simple for a house elf to fix."

He turned and yelled out the bedroom door, "Margie would you please join us."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth a very eager and old house elf dressed in what seemed to be small black robes appeared. "What can Margie do for you Sir?" 

"It seems that Harry has grown a lot over the summer," replied Remus, "Could you possibly adjust his robes?"

"Yes Sir, Margie will fix Mr. Potter's robes."

'Thank you Margie. Sirius and I are going to go change Harry, Margie will attend to you."

"Thank you Remus." 

Remus smiled, nodded his head and followed Sirius out of the door.

"Would Mr. Harry Potter please stand on the stool?" asked Margie.

Harry looked over and saw that she had summoned a short stool. He walked over and stood on the stool as Margie walked around him tugging at his robes and muttering under her breath. After a while of standing still Margie announced that she was done. Harry started to move around and saw that his robes now fitted perfectly. "Thank you very much," Harry told Margie.

Margie bowed and looked up at Harry, "Margie has heard about all the great things that Harry Potter has done. She is very happy that she finally gets to meet you after all of those years of stories she has heard from Mr. Lupin and his parents."

"I haven't done anything great," mumbled Harry.

"No Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Margie, "You may feel bad about all of the stuff that has gone wrong and you might blame yourself for all of it but I have been around a long time and there has been no one person besides Dumbledore himself that has given so much for others. You may have not been able to stop everything but trust me sir, things would have been a lot worse with out you around."

"Thank you Margie," whispered Harry as he watched the little house elf leave

_It is amazing how such a small and simple creature could make everything seem so much better then you would have thought it was_ mused Harry. 

* * * *

Now that Harry was dressed and he had attempted to clam down his hair he decided that he would wander down stairs and see what was going on. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard some noise coming from a room on his right. When Harry looked inside he saw what looked like a very large library/study and in the middle of the room sat Sirius on a couch watching TV. Sirius must have heard Harry enter because he looked up and smiled, "You look much better. Come over and watch some TV with me. Remus's mother has grown quite fond of certain muggle inventions."

A while latter Remus and an older couple entered the room while Harry and Sirius remained hypnotized by a TV show called Jerry Springer. Never before had Harry had seen so many messed up people in one place destroying each other. "Sirius what kind of trash are you and Harry watching?" scolded Remus. 

"This really disturbing TV show where gays reveal to their lovers that there is another lover and now they have all decided that they wanted to become professional porn stars." stated Sirius as he continued to stare at the TV screen.

Remus walked forward and turned off the TV making Sirius protest, "Hey we were watching that!"

"You're corrupting Harry! He really shouldn't be watching trash like that. You shouldn't even be watching trash like that. What if one of our guest walked in and saw the infamous Sirius Black watching porn." exclaimed Remus.

"Hey!" Sirius replied indignantly, "It wasn't porn and Harry is a teenage boy, I am sure he has seen worse then this. His cousin, Dudley, looks like one of those porn kings." 

Remus rolled his eyes, "Just because he looks like a fat pig that no girl in their right mind would like doesn't mean that he has resorted to porn." 

The old man that had entered with Remus cleared his throat to get Remus's attention. "Oh," Remus replied in embarrassment as he pulled forward the old couple, "Harry these are my parents Adele and Russell Lupin. My mother is a singer and my dad works in the ministry as head of foreign affairs."

Adele had long blond hair streaked with strips of white hair. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and she was wearing blue robes to match them. Remus's father looked a little more worn. He's hair was white with very small traces of brown and his eyes were hazel, sharp and calculating. He had chosen to wear simple black. 

Harry stood up and shook hands with them. _I wonder what happened to my grandparents _thought Harry. _They're dead just like everyone else in your family _said a nasty voice in his head. With that Harry heard the doorbell ring, the first party guest had arrived. As the group moved out into the living room to join the new arrivals Harry saw the two familiar faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley as she smothered Harry in hugs and kisses, "My, my Harry look how much you have grown! You still are a little on the skinny side but you are starting to fill out nicely when it comes to muscles. Look Arthur! He has grown a few inches and look at all of these cute arm muscles that he has now!"

"Now Molly, let the boy breath," laughed Mr. Weasley as he caught sight of a very blue looking Harry.

"Good Evening Molly, Arthur, it is nice of you to join us this evening" stated Remus as he started to play host. 

"He is so proper that sometimes it makes me want to retch." whispered Sirius so that it was loud enough for Remus to hear.

Harry tried to hold in his laugh but failed and ended up snorting which earned him a glare from Remus. Pretty soon after that more and more people started to wander in. Ministry workers, Auror's and several other kinds of people filled the Lupin mansion. Harry briefly saw a few of his professors and some other familiar faces but no one of any real interest to him. Sirius had wandered off and all Harry wanted to do was climb the staircase and go to bed. He was exhausted from the yard work that he had done earlier that day and being around crowds of people never had sat well with him. He was about to escape when he herd a familiar voice calling him. As he turned around he was met with the warm face of Professor Dumbledore. "Harry how has your summer vacation been?"

"The same as always Professor." Harry simply replied. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry suddenly noticed the person accompanying Dumbledore. It was a girl about his age in dark purple robes. She had a medium complexion with dark brown hair below her shoulders and eyes that were a normal shade of dark brown. "Ah," said Professor Dumbledore as he interrupted Harry's thoughts, "I see that you have spotted my accomplice. Harry Potter this is Icicle Vera, Icicle this is Harry."

Icicle met Harry's eyes and shook hands with him but before anything was said Dumbledore motioned to them that they should follow. "Now if you two will follow me, we have some socializing to do." 

"Translation, we are playing Dumbledore's shadows until he pulls us out and forces us to talk," whispered Icicle to Harry.

Harry laughed and pretty soon they were face to face with an old lady that Harry new all too well. "Mrs. Figg…." sputtered Harry.

"Hello Harry, it is nice to see that Sirius got you here safe and sound." replied Harry's old muggle baby sitter.

Harry stood there gawking at his baby sitter trying to process this new information through his head. Obviously Mrs. Figg was a witch but forcing his mind to believe that piece of information was as leaving Harry with a very big headache. Headmaster Dumbledore broke the silence with an amused tone in his voice "Harry I believe that you already know Mrs. Arabella Figg. She will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." 

Mrs. Figg smiled and shook her head, "I owe Dumbledore a favor so I agreed to teach that cursed position for one year and one year alone."

Icicle laughed, "Well from what I have been told, you don't have much to live up to. I strongly believe that you can teacher better then 2 death eaters and a blonde airhead who shall remain nameless.  Lupin is the only Defense teacher that I have heard of that may give you some standards to live up to." 

"Very true dear, Lupin is a fine young gentleman an most likely a great teacher." 

* * * * 


	4. Presents and a home

**Presents and a home**

Eleven o'clock eventually rolled around and Harry and Icicle had sunk to the level of hiding in Lupin's study, flipping through some books and chatting about nothing in particular.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Icicle "You have seemed kind of withdrawn and unhappy all evening."

"Is it really that noticeable?" 

"Not really, I am just good at reading people's moods. So what is wrong?"

Harry took a breath and laid down on the sofa, "My mind had been jumping back and forth on if I want to go back to Hogwarts. I do love going to school but there were some things that happened last year that I really don't want to face at the moment."

Icicle closed her book and looked at Harry, "Well from what I see, you really don't have a choice. I've been told that your relatives aren't very fond of you so they definitely wouldn't want to deal with you all year long.  Plus leaving Hogwarts would be giving up who you are and going against your destiny.  You know you have a job to do and accomplishing it requires you finishing school."

Harry suddenly became irritated, "Who decides our destinies! I never asked for the death of my parents or for any of this!"

"Ummm…..from what I gather, destinies are basically goals that God sat for you before you were even born. They are what you could accomplish in your lifetime not necessarily what you will accomplish. You have the choice to go off and follow another path but in your case the world will basically be screwed without you. Human kind needs a few heroes. Some people are given the job of saving the world over and over again until the day comes that they finally lose in battle. You are one of those people." 

Harry closed his eyes, "I know,  I guess I have always know, but do you know what it is like having to carry the world on your own?"

"Yes I do," replied Icicle in a serious voice, "Other people have had it just as hard as you have. But it might make you feel better knowing that you will not have to carry the world alone. Dumbledore told me that you have some very smart, loyal and extremely powerful friends. You know that they will always be there by your side till the very end and you never know who else might be there to help you in the future. I mean Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Sirius could be there by your side or they might be dead. We all just have to take the blows as they come."

"I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"Have you ever looked at the situation from the other side?  Imagine what your death will do to your friends?  It works both ways Harry.  When someone dies the friends and family always think it is their fault for one reason on another."

Harry was sick of talking about this so he decided to change the subject, "So how did you meet Dumbledore?"

"Well through a series of weird events, Dumbledore took on the role as my guardian. You know……. he is the one that is responsible raising me as his own and all that stuff," said Icicle as she began looking for another book to flip through.

"Er.. I never really thought of any of the professors having families but you know it kind of makes since that they do."

"I don't think that any student really thinks about the personal life of their professors. It's not natural. I personally still seem to picture my teachers as some type of alien life form.  I think McGonagall was married at some time, and a few other professors too."

"So what school do you go to?" asked Harry, "I haven't seen you at Hogwarts." 

"Well I actually didn't find out I was a witch until a couple of months ago. Obviously I was magical but I spent most of my life living with a muggle family. Since I am behind I was put on this learning speed track all summer so that I can go into my 5th year this September."

"Have you been sorted yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Well what house do you want to be in?" 

"Geeze, what is this?" sighed Icicle, "Harass the new person with a pile of questions? Anyway, I don't know what house I want to be in…. I guess I would probably get into either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hufflepuff people are too slow for my taste. I would probably end up yelling at them after a while of their stupidity. Ravenclaw students would keep me mentally stimulated but they all have a stick up their butt when it comes to rules and I tend to not break rules but shatter them into itty bitty pieces. That leaves me with Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry made a face, "You don't want to get into Slytherin; those people are a bad lot to hang around. Most of them go evil and join Voldemort."

"Ahh not all of them go bad, it is just a stereotype. Plus isn't that a good reason to be in that house? I love going against the odds. It's a challenge that is worth someone's time."

The door to the study was thrown open and in the doorway stood a grinning Sirius holding a big black bag. "Hiding from everyone you guys?"

"What hiding?  I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Icicle in a shocked tone, "Harry and I are under water basket weaving at the moment, can't you tell?" 

"Oooo…..you must be Icicle, Dumbledore warned me about you. He said that you would probably give me a run for my money." replied Sirius with his classic marauder grin.

"Hey Sirius," said Harry before Icicle pulled Sirius into debate, "Is everybody gone?"

"Almost everybody but there are still some out there deciding both of your fates for the rest of the summer."

"Great," mumbled Icicle, "With my luck I will end up having to spend the rest of the summer with dear old Fudge."

"Well then you'll be glad to hear that Dumbledore has decided that you will be spending the next month finishing off your catch up schooling here in this house with me," replied Lupin as he walked into the door followed by Dumbledore and Moody**.**

"Thank you God…" breathed Icicle in a sigh of relief.

"Harry, you will be staying with Mr. Moodyand his wife for the rest of the summer. I think that you could learn a lot from the real Moody" stated Dumbledore.

"Umm ok.." said Harry _maybe I won't have to face Hogwarts again after all. After all I might have a heart attack by the end of the month. I can already hear him shouting constant vigilance all over the house._

"On another note, someone in this room is celebrating their birthday today," said Sirius as he opened the black bag and poured out a pile of birthday presents.

Harry sat there staring at the presents while his Godfather raised and eyebrow, "You didn't think that we forgot about your Birthday did you?" 

"Actually," replied Harry, "I forgot that today was my birthday."

"Well then what are you waiting for," asked Sirius, "Rip open those gifts and see what you got."

An hour latter Harry sat on the floor under a pile of wrapping paper and gifts. Hagrid had sent him some treats for Hedwig and a book about snowy owls and how to train them. Hermione sent him another book titled Advanced Spells for a Wizard's Survival. Ron had sent him a basket filled with both muggle and wizard candies (how Ron got muggle candies was beyond him) and Dumbledore gave Harry a wand polishing kit as an inside joke of when Harry had to weigh his wand for the Triwizard tournament. But out of all the presents that Harry received the one that Remus and Sirius had given him was by far the most precious. To start it off Remus and Sirius had given Harry a pile of pranks telling him that he should try to get into another type of trouble this year. They also some how pulled a few strings and had found a picture of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and another girl on what seemed to be graduation day. Harry made a mental note to ask who the lady was in private. "Thank you everyone," whispered Harry as he looked at the picture. _Was Peter still on their side or had he become the traitor when this picture was taken?_

Before Harry knew it he was swept up and rushed through some good-byes since it was late and everyone seemed ready to go to bed. Remus told him to take care and Sirius said that he better keep in touch or there would be hell to pay. Harry smiled grabbed all of his stuff and followed Moody to the fireplace. "The name of my house is Holly Fields, you know what to do." 

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. As he stepped in he gave one last smile at his godfather and shouted "Holly Fields," everything became a blur as he rolled through the floo network.

With in a few seconds Harry reached Holly Fields. As he rolled out of the fire place Moody was there waiting for him. "Follow me and be quite, my wife is already asleep," whispered Moody. 

Harry followed his old professor up the stairs and he ended up inside a very large room. "This will be your room." gruffly whispered Moody "Good night."

Harry didn't even bother to get into his pajamas as he crawled into bed. He was exhaustedand the moment Harry's head hit the pillow he fell into a sound sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * * * 


	5. A bit of the Moody house

**A bit of the Moody house**

Harry was standing in a house watching a family sitting down to dinner. The mom and dad was bringing out dishes of food while the son, who looked a little older then Harry, was setting the table. As they sat down Harry watched them pray and begin to eat. They seemed so happy chatting about their day and what was going on in their lives but all of a sudden Harry's scar burst into pain and he knew what was coming. Death Eaters swept into the house and surrounded the frightened and confused family. A figure that Harry knew all too well appeared in the middle of the group and walked toward the family. Voldemort crackled his high merciless laugh and said something to the family that Harry couldn't quite hear. The dad was standing in fount his wife and son but before Harry could blink the man was dead. The wife was in hysterics as she flung her body on top of her husband's body shedding tears for her lost love. Voldemort raised his wand once again her tears stopped as she took her final breath by her husbands' side. Left standing in the middle of the room was son staring at the dead bodies of his parents. All of a sudden the teen looked up to meet Harry's eyes, he knew what was going to happen, he knew that he was going to die. "Take care of her for me," he whispered to Harry and with a last flash of green light Harry awoke.

* * * *

Harry's scar was aching and he felt light headed, _where am I_ thought Harry as he started to regain his sense. He slowly stood up and took in his surroundings for the first time. Harry was in a large bed room that was decorated in royal blue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a door to a bathroom. Harry stumbled into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. His black messy hair looked weird against his pale face and his bright green eyes stood out in an almost eerie way. Harry slowly tuned on the faucet and stuck his head under the cold water. As he dried his head he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him and Harry heaved up the nonexistent food in his stomach. "Well it is time to write Dumbledore," murmured Harry as he wandered to his trunk and pulled out some clothes.

Clean and dressed Harry sat down at the desk in his room and started to write,

Professor Dumbledore,

Last night I had a dream that I feel is important for you to hear. A muggle family was having dinner when they were attacked by not only death eaters but Voldemort himself. I don't know what it means but then again I never know what my dreams usually mean until it is too late. You might want to forward this note to Sirius because he might get pretty ticked if he finds out that I didn't tell him and I only have one owl.

Yours Truly,

Harry

Welcome back to my world of searing dreams thought Harry as he watched Hedwig fly into the sunrise. For some reason Harry had kept part of his dream out of the letter, _Take care of her for me, _that part felt a little more personal; Dumbledore didn't need to know. The smell of food started to sneak under his door and tempt his stomach but he rejected the offer remembering the big white porcelain bowl incident that happen not even an hour ago. Well I might as well start my homework since I am heading back in a month thought Harry.

As he began to work on his History of Magic essay someone knocked on his door. "Come in," yelled Harry while remaining focused on the Giant's siege of 1940.

The door creaked open and in the doorway stood a lady who must be Moody's wife. "Morning Harry, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Not really, my stomach had a hard night last night." replied Harry.

"You shouldn't go with out breakfast; I never let Alastor leave for the Ministry without eating. You need to eat at least something bland because you are skin and bones as it is."

"I'll try to keep something down." said Harry just to keep her happy. 

Harry got up and followed Mrs. Moody down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You can sit at the bar," spoke Mrs. Moody as she pointed at a chair.

Harry obeyed and really started studying Mrs. Moody for the time. She was short and extremely fit. _Must be a part of the life of someone who is married to the number one auror on Voldemort's hit list.__ She has to be able to protect herself. Harry watched the figure prepare him some toast. She had short brown hair that fell in messy strings around her face. She turned and placed three pieces of toast with butter and a big glass of milk in front of him. "Eat up Harry, Molly told me to fill you out."_

'Thank you Mrs. Moody," replied Harry as he nibbled on a piece of toast.

"My name is Kathleen but call me Kate. I have enough formal titles when I teach."

"You're a teacher?" asked Harry as he proceeded to eat the piece of toast.

"Yeah, I teach 1st grade at a school for magical families. Sometimes it is easier for magical families to send their kids to school where they don't have to worry about their kid telling the whole school about the wizarding world."

Kate and Harry continued to talk about their lives. He learned that since the end of the year Moody had been called back into work because of a sudden rise in dark activities. But unknown to Harry, Kate kept placing more and more food on his plate. Kate was telling Harry about her two sons and one daughter when Harry finally noticed that he was eating some eggs and bacon. Choosing to ignore this and continue eating he kept on listening about the Moody children, "Well there is Jonathan who is our oldest. He is working as the ambassador to Germany for the ministry at the moment. Our second child is only two years younger. His name is William and he owns a small bakery that serves all kinds of goodies somewhere in London. He has always lived to bake anything and everything. Last there is the baby of our family who was born four years after William. She actually graduated from Hogwarts the year before you stared. Her name is Victoria, but she prefers Vicky. She is the only one of the lot that decided to become an auror like her dad. She was always been daddies little girl."

After a while of getting to know each other Harry excused himself and went back upstairs to grab his homework because Kate had suggested that Harry should do his homework out on the porch. The day wet by and Harry continued to trudge away at his homework. As the sun set Harry heard a pop and jumped slightly in his seat turning around to see who or what it was. "Constant Vigilance!" shouted Moody as he stood over Harry.

"Alastor shut up and leave Harry alone," yelled Kate, "He has no need to worry about being attacked here. You have turned our house into a fortress that can't be impregnated. Now both of you come in and wash up for dinner."

Alastor shook his head, "Let this be a lesson for you Harry. A man may be tough and mean but they are nothing compared to the wife standing behind him. Never tick off the wife."

This was how Harry's summer continued. He was free to fly his broom, watch TV and basically do what ever he wanted. Days passed in a blur and every night Moody would come home, kiss his wife hello and join everyone for a big family dinner. His former professor was not nearly as twitchy at home as he was back at Hogwarts. He actually smiled and carried on a normal conversation regardless of what had happened that day at work. Dumbledore had Harry supplies for the upcoming year shipped to Holly Fields since it was consider unsafe to let him go get everything himself. Letters had come and went from all of his friends and Sirius. His godfather seemed to be having a blast helping Remus teach Icicle because he never really knew what to expect from her. According to Remus she is just as bad as Sirius when he was that age. But in all of the letters there was no response from Dumbledore or Sirius about his dream.

It was finally August 30 and Harry would be heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Sitting on his trunk he somehow ended up closing it. It was probably due to the fact that he had filled out over his stay. He was no longer bonny and judging the amount of trouble that Kate had been going through for dinner, there was absolutely no danger of him losing any of his new weight. "Harry dinner!" yelled Kate from down stairs.

As Harry headed down stairs he discovered that Kate had out done herself. There was a feast that could rival the Hogwarts feast. Dinner tasted as great as it looked, and after dinner Harry headed outside to lie on the hammock and watch the stars come out. It became night when the door from the house opened. Moody came out and joined Harry on the hammock. "Are you packed?" asked Moody after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," sighed Harry

"Well…Dumbledore sent you here for a reason and now it is time for me to tie up the lose ends. Many people live hard lives but the ones that survive are the ones that are able to bear the stress. If I was always anticipating that I was going to be attacked then I would have landed in St. Mungo's a long time ago. I come home to my family every night leaving my work at work. When I am here I am reminded of how to be a human, not the robot that I am at work. I can eat whatever I want and even drink out of whatever cup I want to. One day this choice may cost me my life but at least I could say that I lived. I guess that Dumbledore wanted you to know that you don't always have to carry that burden. It is ok to have some fun. Release that stress, go cause some trouble that won't kill you. One day all of this will be over and you will still want to be human enough to enjoy it."

After a long silence Harry spoke up, "Thanks Moody."

"Anytime Harry, anytime."

* * * *

Latter that night, Harry crawled into his bed and he laid on his face thinking about what Moody had told him. As Harry slipped off to sleep he came to one conclusion, he was finally ready to go back to Hogwarts.

* * * * 


	6. Hogwarts here we come!

**Hogwarts here we come!**

The morning had been full of packing and good-byes since Fudge had called Moody into work for an "important" meeting. As Alastor walked out of the front door that morning Harry couldn't help wondering if he would ever see old mad eye Moody again. Just like Harry Moody was stuck in the middle of a huge and bloody war that was just beginning and no one was guaranteed to make it. A while later Kate and Harry got into a taxi and arrived at Kings Cross Station with plenty of time to spare before the Hogwarts express left for the year. 

Kate turned to Harry and pulled him into a hug, "You should get on the train and claim a compartment before they are full. Have a great year and write me once and a while. You have grown on me Harry Potter, it feels like I have four kids now and I am wishing my youngest one off to school for the year," whispered Kate.

"I'll write, and thank you. You didn't have to put up with me much less bringing me into your family." replied Harry as he pulled out of the hug and picked up his stuff. 

With one last wave and a pop Kate apparated back to Holly Fields. Harry turned his head to the train and carried his trunk into an empty compartment at the back of the train.

People came and went but Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione yet. Just when he started to get worried that they were going to miss the train, Harry head some familiar arguing. "Ron he hasn't been kidnapped. I bet you he is already on the train waiting for us."

"Hermione, he is staying with the Moody's. Just stop and think about it. If the death eaters knew that Harry was there they would have a field day. Two of the biggest pains in the You-Know-who's rear would be dead with one strike. All you would have to do is add Dumbledore to that mix and there goes everything that we have been working for."

"Ronald Weasley! If you weren't a friend I would have slapped you for that! Harry is fine, just wait and see." as she slid the door open, "See, I told you so," smirked Hermione in triumph.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron, "I thought that you hadn't made it."

"Kate would have killed to get me here on time. I was in absolutely in no danger of being late." smiled Harry. 

"Wow Harry you sure have grown," stated Hermione, "I suddenly feel very very short."

Hermione was exactly right just as she has always been. Not only had Harry grown and filled out but Ron had grown also so that he still towered over Harry. Hermione on the other hand was exactly the same size except a little more feminine shaped. _She is probably done growing_ thought Harry.

The trio settled themselves down in the compartment and prepared for the long trip ahead of them. As the train whistled leaving the station they heard some banging and then the door flew open. In the doorway stood a very flustered looking Icicle, "Hello, do you mind if I join you guys? The rest of the train is full or they annoyed me by just looking at the," sighed Icicle as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sure Icicle," replied Harry as he grabbed her trunk. "How was your summer with Remus and Sirius?" 

"Actually, I had a pretty fun summer considering all of the work that I had to do. Those two are great Defense teachers. Oh and that reminds me I have a letter from you from Sirius." said Icicle as she pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack and handed it to Harry.

Harry eagerly opened the letter to see what Sirius had to say,

Harry,

It was great to hear that you had a nice peaceful summer at the Moody's. This summer has been the first restful summer I have had since before I headed to Azkaban, it was great**. **As a tip, be really nice to Icicle because she has really a wicked since of humor. It is very rare that anyone is able to play a prank on a marauder and embarrass them. I better not find out that you asked her what she did to us because I don't want you getting any ideas. And Harry, I want you to play everything safe this year. If I find out that you are wandering around at night or doing anything along those lines I will personally come to Hogwarts and box your ears. You were in enough danger last year with Voldemort still biding his time but with him being back this year you need to watch your butt and your butt alone. Most of all have fun and write me once you've settle down.

Love,

Sirius

P.S. Remus says Hi!

Harry laughed, "Hey guys, I am going to get my ears boxed this year."

"What, why?" asked Ron.

"Sirius told me that if he finds out that I was wandering around the castle at night that he would come down and box my ears. You know our luck when it comes to staying out of trouble."

"We will just have to do a better job at lying," replied Hermione as she continued to introduce herself to Icicle. 

There was suddenly a bark and some squeals in the compartments ahead of them. Icicle got up and smiled, "Buddy, come here!" 

Bounding down the train came a medium size dog, his stump of a tail wagging and all. "Hi baby," cooed Icicle as she bent down to kiss the dog that was apparently hers on the head.

"How cute," squealed Hermione as she slid down from her seat to pet the very hyper and happy brown and white dog. "I read a book about different types of dogs this summer when I was really bored. He is a Springier Spaniel right?" asked Hermione.

Icicle smiled and nodded, "Remus was right, it is amazing that you didn't get into Ravenclaw."

A while latter the group was found lounging around talking about their summer break. Hermione had become a prefect, which totally did not shock one single person on the train and Ron's brother Charlie had come home for the summer bringing a baby dragon much to the families dismay. Harry told everyone about his stay at the Moody's and he also found out what Icicle pulled to embarrass Remus and Sirius. Apparently they were spending a week in a beach house with Icicle cleaning up after the two because there were no house elves. To spite Sirius and Remus she did the worst thing imaginable, called Remus's mother. That morning they arrived at the beach house to find Remus and Sirius sleeping on some partially empty pizza boxes in their underwear. Let's just say that Icicle spent the rest of that day laughing on a clean floor.

* * * *

Harry was looking out the window and saw that the sun was pretty close to setting _were almost there_ thought Harry. 

Hermione was buried in a surprisingly thin book while Icicle sat in a corner listening to her portable CD player that she had brought with her. Harry on the other hand was in the middle of losing let another game of chess to Ron. "Check mate," said Ron holding Harry's king in triumph.

"I give up," sighed Harry, "You keep getting better and I keep getting worse, a lot worse."

"Aww…. cheer up Harry, maybe one day you'll beat me when I am old and sick and dying in my bed 60 years from now." smirked Ron in mock sympathy, "Until then you must prepare to lose again."

As the pieces started to rearrange themselves the compartment door opened once again letting in three people that were really not welcomed, a taller, less twig like Malfoy and his pet monkeys. "This makes perfect since Goyle. The trash is always put in back." smirked Draco. 

Hermione rolled her eye behind her book while Harry held onto Ron making sure that he wouldn't splatter little bits of human all over the train. "Don't you have anything better to do then waste our time and nag us like an old hag?  I mean sure those hex marks didn't leave that big of a mark but I didn't expect that stick you have shoved up your butt to get bigger." sighed Hermione as she put down her book preparing for a fight.

"When my father….." started Draco until he laid eyes upon Icicle who was still lip singing away to what ever music she was listening to. If she knew what was going on she sure showed no sign of it.

Draco strode over to her and stood looking down upon her. At first she didn't notice him there but eventually looked up and took off her ear phones. "Umm…. What?" Icicle asked Draco.

"Who might you be and what are you doing?" asked Draco who actually looked intrigued.

"Oh, I am Icicle Vera and this is what muggles call a CD player. It basically plays music off of these little disk called CD's." explained Icicle, "The CD I am listening to is called Les Miserables. A very tasteful piece of music in my own opinion."

All through this time Harry watched Draco actually take interest in what Icicle was saying. Ron looked confused on what was happening while Hermione appeared impressed. After a while of conversation about CD players and Les Miserables Draco finally popped the question that the group had been waiting for, "So you are a Mudblood?"

Icicle raised an eyebrow at him, "No in fact I am a pure blood. And what exactly is wrong with being a Mudblood as you so eloquently put it?"

Before Draco could respond the speaker came on announcing that they will be arriving at the station in 10 minutes. "Good luck with the sorting," yelled Draco over his shoulder as he and his friend left avoiding Icicle's question.

Following his departure there was a very long pause until Ron decided to brake the silence, "What just happened?"

"She was nice to Malfoy," stated Harry in awe, "Why were you nice to that git?" 

"Malfoy came in and I saw that being mean and cold to him was not working for you guys so I tried another way, treating him like a normal human being. With a name like Malfoy he has most likely been put on a pedestal and pampered his whole life or spit upon. This was something new for him. Shock can be the best way to deal with people and who knows maybe I'll need his help down the road." replied Icicle.

Ron and Harry snorted at the part of needing Malfoy's help but Hermione looked impressed. "That was a smart move for you especially since you haven't been sorted yet." stated Hermione, "You as so good at manipulating and reading people that I would not be surprised if you do get into Slytherin."

"Hermione!" protested Ron, "How could you wish that upon any living thing, Slytherin honestly!"

"Ron, Slytherin is for the cunning not the I am totally slimy and evil so please come and make me a death eater people. It just turns out that most of the cunning people tend to be influenced by the dark side a lot easier then the other houses."

"Thanks Hermione," interrupted Icicle as she rolled her eyes "But don't you think that we should get off the train now?"

The group had been so preoccupied that they had totally not noticed that the Hogwarts express had arrived. "Yeah that might be the best move." replied Harry as he put away his stuff so that it would all end up in his dorm instead of lost or floating around the school.

After stumbling out of the train and greeting Hagrid the group crawled into a carriage and sat back for a nice quite ride to the castle. Pretty soon the carriages arrived at Hogwarts and they got out joining the masses of students heading for the great hall. Icicle sighed when they started to stomp up the stairs mumbling about being too lazy to deal with stair when they came face to face with Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to talk to you and Miss Vera after the feast. Oh and Miss Vera you need to come with me so that we can sort you."

"Ok Professor," replied Icicle, "See you guys later."

Harry watched as Icicle turned and followed the retreating figure of McGonagall. "Lets go grab a seat," said Harry as he swam through the mob of humans to reach the Gryffindor table.

People filled in slowly but surely as they talked about their summers and other popular subjects when McGonagall returned with the first years. "Is it just me or are the first years getting smaller and smaller each year," asked Ron as he looked down upon a few first years that were poking each other and any one that came near them.

"It is just you Ron, believe it or not you were that short a few years ago." sighed Hermione as she realized that these two trouble makers in the line were probably going to be put in Gryffindor since they were not showing any fear at being sorted. 

Silence swept the hall as Professor Snape brought out the sorting hat. As he placed it on the stool it began its yearly song.

Today I see both young and old, gather to watch as the future of these children unfold. There are four houses that they could be placed in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each house has produced their own fair share of timeless wizard and witches. So what house will it be? Is it the house for the studious and smart or the house for the loyal at heart? None of these you say then you could be set in the ways of the brave and chivalrous or it could even be that you are cunning and sly. Whatever you may be there is a place for you just come on up and join me for a chat because after all I am the sorting cap.

The hall burst into applause at the end of the song. _Well that was different_ thought Harry as McGonagall started calling out names. 

Name after name Harry watched the first years being sorted in a blind daze until he heard a semi familiar name, "Fudge, Nicholas."

Harry was wiped out of his daze as Ron gaped, "What?!?! We have to put up with a Fudge at school. I get enough crap from his dad at home!"

Hermione back handed Ron, "Set an example please, we can bad mouth that idiot later when there are not younger students around to rat is out and pick up our behavior." Hermione was proving to be a lot less up tight this year. 

"Hufflepuff" declared the hat as Ron rubbed his head mumbling some sort of thanks that Nicholas was not in their house. 

The sorting continued without many other major first years catching Harry's eye. There was of course a few new Gryffindors and they clapped for them but Harry was more interesting in finding out where Icicle was. As the sorting finished Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening students, this year we are graced with a transfer student who will be joining the 5th years." Icicle must have been listening and waiting to be called in because she chose moment time to walk in the door. "Ahh and here she is Miss Icicle Vera."

Icicle smiled waved at everyone and walked up to the sorting hat. On her way up there Harry, Ron and Hermione watched most of the male population's chins hit the ground and drool all over the table. "Well so much for tact," muttered Hermione as Ron snorted.

The hall sat in silence for what seemed forever as Icicle and the sorting hat had a nice in depth conversation. Ten minutes later the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table broke out in applause as Icicle sat herself next to Hermione and Neville Longbottom. "What took you so long?" asked Hermione.

"What do you think we were doing, having a nice cheery conversation? Just like I expected we had trouble deciding if I should be in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Students," boomed Dumbledore, "I will make the announcements short so that we can get on with the more important aspects of life such as eating. The Forbidden Forest is well…forbidden. No magic in the halls and there are 26 new items added to the banned list which is posted on Flich's office door if anyone wishes to look over it. On a more serious note, with the return of the Dark Lord last year we will be heightening security. No one, I repeat no one is to be out of their tower once the sun goes down. Yes that means your curfew is earlier now. I recommend that you don't try to sneak around or you might be caught by one of the staff members or even a death eater. Now eat and enjoy!"

Food appeared on the table and began to disappear because of the poor starving teenage boys at the table. An hour later the school headed up to their rooms full and ready to start school tomorrow, at least as close as they will get to wanting to start. Harry got up and motioned to Icicle, "Shall we?" 

"We shall," sighed Icicle as they both said good bye to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and some other Gryffindors.

When they reached the gargoyle they found the door was already open for them so they climbed the stair and knocked. They heard some shuffling of papers and then Dumbledore's familiar warm voice, "Come in Harry and Icicle." 

When Harry opened the door he found that the office hadn't changed a bit except for a few extra papers and books thrown around. Dumbledore motioned to both of them to sit so Harry and Icicle both plopped down in one of the many armchairs. "Well you two are probably wondering why I called you here.  Let me be blunt, I am begging you two not to wander around the castle at night. I already told the whole school this but we all know that students will wander around, especially Mr. Fred and George Weasley." Dumbledore smiled, "The difference is that Harry is a main target for Voldemort and Icicle you have your own personal reasons that say it would be in your best interest to stay out of trouble. So please don't wander after hours. Also I would love it if when you get in trouble this year, because we know it will happen even if you do play it safe, that you come to me for help. I know that you like a challenge but master song charms or something else with all that energy that drives you to get in trouble. I don't want anything to get out of hand this year. Now Icicle, you start orchestra the day after tomorrow and your private lessons will be Monday at two thirty. Your dance schedule should be handed out with your table tomorrow. Now if you could excuse Harry and I for a second I will then be done with both of you."

Icicle got up kissed Dumbledore on the cheek and wished him goodnight. When she was out of hearing distance Dumbledore began again, "Harry, I am glad to see that you made it to school. Quite frankly I was worried that you might not pull through from the way you were handling everything. Well I did receive your letter about that dream you had this summer but I wanted to speak to you in person about it without anyone around. I believe that family that you described was Icicle's muggle family. Sadly as you may know they were murdered a good two months before that dream."

Harry stared ahead, _why had he seen those people murdered after the point when nothing could have been done_. "But why did I have that dream when it was too late to do anything? I mean most of my dreams have been pretty live action, I see them dead and that second they die."

"Well were you sleeping well at the time?"

"No"

"Then that was probably it, you hadn't been sleeping so you weren't getting the dreams/visions on time, a traffic jam of some sort."

"Oh…. ok"

"Well that should be it, the password to the common room is Snape sucks," said Dumbledore who was trying hard not to smile.

Harry snorted, "Take care Harry," said Dumbledore as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Thank you Professor." 

After he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Icicle waiting at the bottom humming a tune to herself. "Ready to head to the common room?" asked Harry.

"Lead on oh fearless leader." replied Icicle as she did a grand bowing motion.

When they finally reached the portrait of the pink lady they found out that Neville had forgotten the password once again and was arguing with the pink lady to let him in. "I am in this house!" sighed a flushed Neville, "I have been in your house for the past four years."

"Don't worry Neville, the password is Snape sucks." said Harry as he reached the portrait.

"Thanks Harry, I really should have remembered that. After all I am a prefect this year."

Harry's jaw hit the floor, "Wow Neville, congratulations." _Neville is a prefect?_

Neville laughed, "You looked as shocked as my grandma did. Apparently my Herbology grades were very high and all of my other grades were not that bad besides potions of course. You should have gotten it though……"

"Oh shut up Neville," sighed Icicle who stepped though the portrait, "Harry's head is big enough. You earned it because you did get into as much trouble as the rest of the Gryffindor boys in their 5th year." 

Following Neville through the portrait jumped into the common room. Looking around for his friends he saw that Hermione and Ron were in the corner apparently having a very deep conversion by the looks on their faces. "I am going to head to bed and start unpacking some of my stuff." stated Icicle, "Night."

"Goodnight," replied Harry _that is a good idea I think I head off to bed too_. Ron and Hermione look like that they need this time alone.

After a nice long shower Harry crawled into his bed while taking off his glasses. As he laid there the feeling that he had potions and diversionary tomorrow crept over him. With those last thoughts of academic torture and failure Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * * * 


	7. Day One

**Day One**

* * * *****

"Your late, your late, your late it's time to get your fat arse out of bed NOW!"

"Dean, shut that bloody alarm clock off now or I'll come over and break it upon your head," yelled Ron who was face down in his pillow.

"What?…..oh alarm clock …….." groggily mumbled Dean as he hit the clock successfully turning it off.

For a while all five boys just laid there waiting for someone to get up and start the process of getting ready for school. No one moved. Harry groaned, no one was going to move until he did. Rolling off his bed he grabbed his glasses and stretched, "Come on, let's get going."

Fifteen minutes later the 5th year boys of Gryffindor appeared in the great hall wandering around the table looking for food. Hermione and Icicle were sitting down talking to each other between bites when Ron sat down besides them. "Morning Herm, morning Icicle," said Ron as he grabbed for some food.

"Good Morning," chirped Hermione who was obviously looking forward to starting her classes. 

Harry sighed; some things will never change no matter what happens. Hell could break loose on earth and Hermione will only be concerned about her extra credit assignments. With out further ado Harry sat down and started to scarf down food, _I have been doing that a lot lately_ thought Harry.

"Harry, chew, swallow, and breath for us please!" exclaimed Icicle.

"MMMmmm…..?" 

"Inhaling solid substances is not good for you, chew and enjoy whatever that blob of food is."

Harry looked down, sure enough his food was a blob, a blob of what he didn't know or care. When Harry finished eating, Hermione decided to speak up, "Harry what happened last night? Ron and I were waiting up for you to make sure that you were all right and to find out what Dumbledore has to say but you sunk by us."

"Well I came in and saw you two deep in a conversation that I didn't feel like joining so I decided to head to bed." replied Harry.

"You should have interrupted us," spoke up Ron, "Hermione spent the whole night worrying that something horrible was going on and that you would be sent to China for protection."

Hermione glared at Ron as Harry laughed, "Nothing horrible happened. Icicle and I left the great hall together and walked up to Dumbledore's office……….

* * * *

A while later Harry sat in front of his schedule in horror after he had finished explaining to Ron and Hermione an edited version of the Dumbledore meeting. There are just some things that he knew that were better off if they remain unknown. 

Divination, potions and then history of magic, Harry's day couldn't get any worse. "I can't believe that we have potions, divination and history of magic on the same day! What the bloody hell were the teachers thinking!" steamed Ron.

"Divination, divination! I can't believe that out of all the classes Dumbledore put me in divination! I asked and I begged and even threatened not to be in that class but no, I have to take that piece of crud class because it will improve your magical skills by mastering such an abstract form of magic," said Icicle as she mimicked Dumbledore.

Ron and Icicle continued to complain and moan until the group left the great hall and Hermione pranced away towards her Arithmancy class. When Hermione disappeared down the corridor Icicle spoke up, "I am ditching. The only way that I would go to that class is if I was dragged fighting all the way. See you at potions." 

"I can't believe that you're ditching on the first day." yelled Harry as Icicle skipped down the hallway.

"I can't believe it either, I never ditched at my old school. Have fun!" 

A long walk and many hallways later Harry and Ron arrived in Trelawney's stuffy classroom where they sat down at the only free table. As the class started to settle down Dumbledore walked in with a pissed off looking Icicle behind him. "I have a student of yours. She apparently got lost trying to find your class but I know that she won't have anymore problems. Right Icicle?"

"Of course not…….Hitler." 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and processed to leave the classroom. Icicle stomped over to where Harry and Ron were and threw her backpack down as she slouched down in her chair. "Now class, the divine powers visited me this summer and told me of so many horrible things to come. A test that will determine your future lies ahead of your path. It is because of this that I have chosen to start the year with tea leaves. A massive review will be needed for you to come anywhere near passing. You may get your cups and Neville do get a blue one again." 

The students started working with the normal shattering of Neville's first cup in the background. "How did Dumbledore catch you?" asked Ron.

Icicle sipped her tea slowly trying to procrastinate as much as possible, "Well I headed back to the common room where Dumbledore sat waiting for me so that he could drag me to class. So we started arguing and I obviously lost.  What blows me away is that he actually knew that I was going to ditch."

"Icicle stop chatting and get to work," snapped Trelawney as she walked by their table.

"Who wants to read my cup," asked Harry

"I will," smirked Ron, "Let's see you will face a gruesome death by a wild flobberworm who will gum you to death."

Harry snorted, "Oh no I am going to die."

"Why do I sense that your voice is dripping with sarcasm?" asked Icicle, "Is predicting your death by flobberworms a common thing in this class?"

"Not death by floberworms in particular but my death itself is." replied Harry as he started to read Icicle's cup. 

The class continued like so for the rest of the hour and sure enough Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry's death several times by the end of the class. The bell rang and the whole group headed towards the dungeons barley making it in time. "Where have you been?" hissed Hermione as they all started taking a seat.

"Our class room is a little father away from the dungeons then yours Herm," replied Ron as he dug through his bag for his summer essay.

The bell rang and Snape walked into class with his usual bad temper. "Five points from Mr. Longbottom for not having his essay out and ready when the bell rang."

The Slytherins snickered as they started to rustle through their bags for their essays. Snape pretended that he didn't hear his house digging for their papers and continued to talk to the class, "Turn in your papers and get out a quill and some pieces of parchment because we have a lot of notes to take. This year we will be going into medical potions such as a dreamless sleep potion and others along that line."

* * * *

Harry had a painful hand cramp by the end of class. They had spent the whole period taking notes on the history of medical potions and proper preparation skills that will be used all year. Luckily they hadn't had time to start to any potions which saved the Gryffindors from losing too many points. 

Lunch passed uneventfully as did History of Magic. That class may be boring but at least you were in no danger of losing points if to choose to go to sleep. It was later that evening when Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to head for dinner and they met up with the Fred and George. "Hey Harry, this Friday at 6 o'clock we are having a Quidditch practice meeting thing. We have to elect a new captain and figure out about holding try outs since most of the team will be graduating this year."

"Great, I really missed flying over the summer."

Harry chatted with a few friends that he hadn't spent any time with this year and eventually everyone headed up to their towers. When Harry, Ron and Hermione got back to the common room Hermione sat down in one of the big arm chairs with a book about prefects while Ron and Harry started chatting about Quidditch strategies. 

"Where did Icicle disappear to?" asked Ron who had suddenly realized that she had been missing the whole evening.

"I don't know," replied Hermione who was still glued to book, "I haven't seen her since she went into our dorm before dinner."

Buddy, who was laying down besides Harry, hear a noise so he bolted up and ran toward the portrait of the fat lady standing there wiggling like he was the happiest creature on the planet. As if on cue Icicle stepped through the portrait sweaty with her hair pulled back and dressed in muggle clothes. When she saw Buddy she greeted him with an ear rub and kiss on the nose. "Where have you been?" asked Ron.

"Dance class, I had ballet and jazz today." replied Icicle as she pulled a water bottle out of her bag and started to drain it's contents. 

"They offer dance classes at Hogwarts?" 

"Nope, I go to my muggle studio every day for class. But guess what I might get to apparate there pretty soon. I think Dumbledore is going to work out a deal with the ministry so that he doesn't have to arrange all of those porkeys."

"That would be smart. My dad says that arranging porkeys is a pain in the butt." Ron's face lit up, "Hey Icicle are you up for a game of chess?"

"I don't know how to play but teach me and I'll give it a shot." said Icicle as she threw down her bag and sat down to what would be a slaughter. 

* * * *


	8. Movie Fridays

**Movie Fridays**

To all of the Gryffindor's dismay their Wednesday defense against the dark arts class had been canceled because of a Streeler problem in the forbidden forest. In fact all of the classes for that period had been canceled so that the teachers could help Hagrid settle down the Streeler.

The week continued like normal when they all found themselves in their Friday transfiguration class. "Mr. Potter would you please pay attention! Your OWLS are this year and you can't afford to get low scores," snapped Professor McGonagall.

Harry turned his attention to the class, "Sorry professor." 

"This year we will be working on some details to your work. Some of these very small tricks are needed for a higher level of transfiguration that you will reach by next year. Your first task is to fix your mistakes," McGonagall walked around pairing up the class and giving them some sort of pig, checker board, sponge creature. "You will work together to turn this back into a needle. Begin."

Harry turned to his partner who happened to be Icicle. "Do you have any idea at all on how to fix this mess?'

Icicle shook her head, "I don't have a clue."

Harry and Icicle sat in front of their pathetic looking creature, "I'm hungry, when is this over so we can go eat." moaned Icicle.

"Class is out if 15 minutes." 

McGonagall walked by and clucked disapprovingly, "Miss Vera, Mr. Potter I suggest that you get started because no one is allowed to leave until they have turned their mistake into a needle."

These few words seemed to motivate both of them, "Let's think this through, common sense would tell us that no where in this world is there a book that will tell us the spell to change a pig/checker board/sponge into a needle. So there has to be a simple way that we are over looking." mumbled Icicle as she paced around.

Harry looked up and saw that everyone else was having just as hard of a time. Hermione looked very angry that she didn't know the answer while Ron was panicking at the fact that he may miss lunch.

That is when and idea hit Harry, "Icicle what if we broke everything down. Changed our mutated thing one part at a time and then take the whole object and transfigure it into a needle."

Icicle stopped pacing and pondered this for a while breaking into a smile all of a sudden, "I think that may work."

Whipping out her wand she started flicking it around so that she would warm up her wrist, "Here goes nothing……porcus."

With a flash of pink light the checker board part of the freakish thing was gone. "One part down two more to go," said Icicle as she picked and positioned her self to do the spell again, "Porcus."

The room filled with squeals as a plain old pig started to run around the room. Harry dove and caught the pig before it could escape, "Icicle quick finish off the spell."

"Well at least hold him still unless you want to be a needle too! Acus!"

Harry closed his eyes as a beam of silver light headed towards him. With a thud Harry landed in the floor where he had pinned the pig. Getting off the ground and brushing himself off he spotted the needle. "Here you go Professor." said Harry as he handed her the needle.

"Yes we can go to lunch now," exclaimed Icicle as she danced around the room.

"10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Vera's and Mr. Potter's fine display of common sense and team work. Class, there will be task that don't have an exact spell to get from point A to point B.  Being able to problem solve is the next level of thinking that you all need to reach. You all have become great at running to the library to check up the answer that I think everyone has become a little too dependent on books. I got my point across so you all may head to lunch."

Down in the Great Hall lunch was being served when the 5th year's walked in. Sitting down in a chair they started munching away at the sandwiches and other foods. Hermione sat poking at her food while she pouted.  "Give it a break Hermione. The point of the assignment was to stump us." said Ron. 

Harry spoke up, "Plus cheer up, we have our first Defense class next. Those always at least prove to be interesting."

The rest of lunch was spent discussing events in the upcoming year such as when the next Hogsmeade trip is and who will win the house cup this year. Lunch came to an end and everyone eventually headed out of the great hall to catch his or her next class. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Icicle finally got to class there were only a few seats left in the front so they were forced to sit in the front.

"It's nice that I finally get to meet my 5th year Gryffindors, I am so sorry about Wednesday. Well I have decided that I am going to spend this class telling you about me and trying to learn some things about you. I am Arabella Figg, retired aurtor. I am around the age of your headmaster and believe it or not one of my first students that I taught to be an aurtor was Astlor Moody. After the downfall of Voldemort I retired and Dumbledore assigned me to the special mission of watching over Harry Potter and making sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble." Professor Figg smiled at Harry when she mentioned this, "Miss Brown right?" asked professor Figg as she looked at Lavender who nodded, "Why don't' you tell me a little about yourself."

Student after student shared their life with the class until the only four in the class that was left was Hermione, Ron, Harry and Icicle. Hermione took a breath and faced Professor Figg, "My name is Hermione Granger and a Gryffindor prefect this year. I was born and raised a muggle but my parents obviously still let me come to school even though I am their only child. I enjoy reading and just being around my friends."

It was Ron's turn to speak and he looked like he was going to be sick, public speaking was obviously not his thing, "I'm Ronald Weasley, Ron for short. I have five older brothers and one younger sister. I guess I like quidditch, chess and I agree with Hermione about hanging out with you friends."

_Ugg_ thought Harry, _what in the world am I going to tell her I'm Harry Potter and I have no family because my parents were murdered right before I took down the dark lord? _"Er… obviously I am Harry Potter and I don't have a family for reasons that you all know. There really isn't much to me, I like quidditch and basically living day to day because I kind of want to graduate alive."

Icicle smirked at Harry as she stood up, "I am Icicle Mariana Vera and I can basically say my life sucks just like good old Harry over here. I am a pure blood raised by muggles in America because of conditions beyond my control. I had a mom, dad and an older brother that loved me as there own daughter. In fact I didn't know they weren't my biological parents. A few months ago Voldemort murdered my family leaving me under the guardianship of Headmaster Dumbledore. I like dancing, playing my violin, and meeting new people." 

The class was silent.  _She sure can be blunt_

"Thank you Icicle." said Professor Figg breaking the silance, "With the last few minutes of class I want to start you on your first unit in the class. As you all should know we are all on the brink of a huge and most likely costly war. You are all at and age where you will have to make an important choice, the choice of what side you will fight for. To help you with this I want you to find quotes in all sorts of books. These quotes should define you as a person that you are and or want to be. Make sure to state you morals because that is the first step in finding out where you belong and what quotes to use. This is the first part of a project that you will all present at the end of the year. I want to see that you have made some progress in a month. More details will come at a later date, class dismissed.

The students started to file out of the classroom when reality finally hit Ron, "Yes and assignment that doesn't require an essay!"

"Forget the assignment! Today is Friday and that means I have my Friday point class and that we get to sleep in tomorrow," Icicle glanced at her watch, "Oh how time flies, I gota go. See you later tonight." 

"Is she always this wired?" asked Ron as he watched Icicle prance down the hallway.

"I hope she isn't always this wired, I'll never get any sleep if she is." replied Hermione as she gazed down the hallway.

The trio reached the common room and was greeted by Buddy and Crookshanks. Actually is was more like Buddy ran around the room in a few hundred times in a hyper frenzy while Crookshanks gracefully walked up and jumped into Hermione's arm's. "I heard that animals usually act like their owner but this is ridiculous," said Hermione as she watched Buddy continue running.

Hermione sat down and started pampering Crookshanks while Ron and Harry took their stuff into their doom. While up there Harry changed for quidditch and grabbed his broom. Looking at his watch he saw that he still had a lot of time before practice started but since he was anxious to get outside and flying he decided to head out early. As he passed Ron and Hermione he waved good bye and eventually reached the front door. Jumping on his broom Harry felt the familiar sensation of the wind beating across his face and the sun shinning down. For a while Harry just flew around inspecting the area. There were some third year Ravenclaws over by the lake and some 7th year Hufflepuffs by the garden but he also saw Dumbledore waiting at the gates of the school for something. A few minutes later Harry looked back and saw that Icicle had appeared and was receiving a hug. He watched as the two walk across the field while chatting about something when Icicle looked up and saw Harry. She smiled and waved at him and made Dumbledore turn around to say hi. "Have fun practicing!" yelled Icicle as she disappeared into the castle.

Harry continues flying around and watching students come and go when he spotted George, Fred, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia heading towards the quidditch pitch. Harry landed and walked up to meet them.  After a brief session of catching up, the team sat down on the ground to get down to business.  "So what needs to be done," asked Katie Bell.

"Well we have to set a date for team tryouts because we are short a keeper and next year only good old Harry will still be here," replied George," and in case anyone hasn't noticed, we also need to pick a new captain so does anyone have a nomination?"

"I nominate Harry Potter on account that he is the only one that is going to be next year. It is kind of pointless for one of us to take the position for only one year." said Alicia.

_No, no no I don't have a clue on how to run a team! _Thought Harry.

Kate seemed to pick up the panic on Harry's face, "Well no offense Harry but being seeker you really didn't see how Wood ran us. How about Angelina is the official captain this year since her dad is the captain of a professional team. She should know how to run practice because of her dad and then she can teach Harry how to take over the job for next year."

Fred jumped up, "Best idea yet, how about it Angelina and Harry?"

Angelina and Harry looked at each other and smiled, "We are going to crush every one this year aren't we Harry?"

"There is no doubt in my mind."

"Then that settles it," said Fred, "The new captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team is Angelina."

"As my first act as captain, I say that tryouts for the team are going to be a week from Saturday. That is if I can get it cleared by McGonagall." said Angelina.

* * * *

The team practiced until the sun sat and McGonagall came out and told them to eat dinner before it was over. After dinner Harry headed up to the common room to find Ron and Hermione and tell them about practice. When he got up there he was met with a sight, Icicle was levitating a TV into the middle of the common room. She sat it down and Harry watched as she started to fiddle with it. Harry walked over to where is friends were sitting. "Hey Harry, how was practice?" asked Ron.

"Great, you are looking at the Gryffindor team captain for next year." beamed Harry.

"Wow congratulations, but why next year and not this year?" replied Hermione.

Harry continued to tell them about practice and how the team had come to the decisions that they did. A while later Harry looked up and saw that the television was no huge and apparently hooked up, to what he didn't know. "What is Icicle up to?"

Hermione looked up and smiled," She said that she was bored and then went up to her room and brought down her television to entertain everyone."

"She has a television in your dorm?" asked Harry.

"Yes she does, she has a lot of interesting stuff in our dorm like a computer and a wardrobe that is bigger then all of the girls in the room combined. Luckily she has a one of those five lock trunks."

"What is a fellyvision?" asked Ron.

Before Hermione could go into detail explaining to Ron what a television was Icicle bounded down the stares from the girls dorms with a video in her hand. "I have decided that Friday nights are way too boring because we can't do anything. So I declared every Friday a movie night so that we have something to do. Tonight we are going to watch Star Wars because it is a great movie and I think that the uncultured purebloods might actually under stand it. I will be taking suggestions so come and talk to me before next Friday so I can get the movie on time. Sit back and enjoy!"

With that they lights died down and the movie started with the words, "A long time ago in a galaxy far, away……….." _This is one tradition that I could get use to._

* * * *


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

**Quidditch Tryouts**

The date for the quidditch tryouts were cleared with McGonagall so the team was left with a lot of planning and publicizing to do before Saturday. After a week of planning and running around they felt as ready as they were going to get. Tryouts began at 10 so the team could sleep in, but of course this didn't work for Harry who was rooming with Ron Weasley. "Oi Harry get up!"

"Ron go away the sun isn't even up." moaned Harry.

"Don't you remember what day it is?"

"Saturday and most importantly a non school day."

"Today there are quidditch tryouts!

Harry just briefly glared at Ron before planting his head face down into his pillow and going back to sleep.

* * * *

The Gryffindors were all eating breakfast when Harry finally got up. Almost every single person seemed like they were excited about the tryouts except a few studious looking Gryffindors. As Harry headed over to his friends Angelina walked up behind Harry, "It is going to be a long day. Eat enough to get you to dinner because there may not be time for lunch."

Nodding Harry sat down in his normal seat with his friends. Hermione was chatting with Icicle and Ron was just listening and nodding. "Morning, nice to see that you have actually joined us for breakfast Icicle."

Icicle spooned some cereal into her mouth, "It is a weekend so I don't have orchestra in the morning." 

"She is really good Harry you should hear her play. Unfortunately she insist on putting an silencing charm on the room so that no one but the people that are inside the room can hear." said Hermione as she looked at Icicle.

"There is absolutely no reason that others should be forced to suffer like you and my other soon to be dead roommates." 

From day one Icicle has had very few problems with any of the students except for Lavender and Pavarti. Even Draco Malfoy seemed to act civil around her. She just couldn't stand those two for some reason.

The conversation continued until it was time for Harry to go get ready for the tryouts. "So Icicle, Hermione are you trying out for the team?"

Both of them looked at Harry in disbelief, "Harry you know I can't fly to save my own life," said Hermione.

"I have no desire to add quidditch to my plate. Believe it of not I do need some sleep." said Icicle. 

* * * *

Fifty-two students with brooms and practice robes of all sorts showed up. "Okay, thank you all for taking an interest in being on the team this year but obviously not all of you will make it. To begin I want to separate everyone into groups with all the seekers together, all the beaters together etc. Beaters go see Fred and George, Chasers go see Alice and Kate, seekers go see Harry and Keepers come over here." yelled Angelina so that she would be heard.

The plan was for everyone to get their groups down so that there were enough people for two teams and then Harry and Angelina would watch them play a match. So out of the five Gryffindors that wanted to be the reserve seeker Harry would have to cut three.

Hours passed and Harry ran drill after drill testing each flyers speed and agility. By the time that Angelina came around Harry picked a 2nd year named Anel Leon and a 6th year named Richard Mills to continue on to the last part of the tryout. 

"Okay, the last part of the tryout is an actual match," said Angelina as she wrote down names of players and their descriptions so that the she could tell which player was which when they were in the air. "Fred and George are separating you into teams. At the sound of my whistle begin."

The whistle sounded and the remanding 14 people rose into the air. Harry saw the familiar red hair, Ron had made the first cut for Chaser. Alice and Kate told Harry that Ron had been one of the best today. From the beginning the game was nasty. Bulgers were flying every where and there was no mercy being shown on the field. "Wow this is painful to watch," said Alice as one of the players got a bulger in the back. 

Harry turned his attention back to his two seekers. Anel defiantly was a natural and by far much more agile then Richard. The only problem Harry found with her was that she was tiny. She could get knocked out very easily, thought Harry, especially in a match against Slytherin. Richard on the other hand was better build to stand blows. By the time I graduate Anel will be starting her 5th year and will most likely be full-grown. Richard on the other hand will never get to play since he is older then me. Angelina interrupted his thoughts, "Harry we need to pick out who we want."

"For seeker I am going with Anel. She is small but she will grow between now and when I graduate." said Harry.

"She is young also. That means that teaching her is going to be easier then it would be for Richard." observed Angelina, "Okay seeker Anel. I like Ron, Maggie Dame and that Cameron Smith guy for chasers."

"Fine with me I wasn't really watching the chasers," said Harry as he gazed at the girl who was playing Keeper. She had a firebolt and was stopping everything in her path, "Who is that girl playing keeper."

"The one with the firebolt?" asked Angelina

"Yeah"

"That is Aggy Fudge a 3rd year." 

"Fudge, another Fudge. How many are there?" asked Harry exasperated.

"Four, Alexander who is out of school, Nicole who is a 6th year Hufflepuff, Aggy and then Nicholas. When you think about it not many other families would be able to afford a firebolt especially when the kid isn't even on a team. Aggy is the nicest though and I think that she is the right choice. I never said this if anyone ask but I think that she is even better then Wood.."

"Never heard anything but she looks like the one we want."

"Lastly there are the beaters. Those two first years, Zach Myers and Ian Atherton, play exactly like Fred and George on the field. They are going to be trouble for you because they act just like Fred and George too. You are the one that is going to have to deal with them being on the team next year so it is up to you."

"I thought first years were never on the quidditch teams?" said Harry

"Well they have never make the main team, except for you of course but every so often there are some first years that make the team as replacements. I think it is handier to have a player on the team as a replacement for a year and have the chance to train them before they actually play a game."

"I'll figure some way to keep them under control." 

"Okay," Angelina blew her whistle and Harry noticed for the first time that they sun was setting. They had been out here all day long no wonder everyone looked like they were going to fall off their brooms. "Harry and I have made the decision but before I can post the roster I have to run this by McGonagall. The roster should be up by late this evening. Practice will start soon after because our first game is the last Saturday in November. Dismissed."

* * * * 


	10. Dracula, Ballet with a Bite

**Dracula, Ballet with a Bite**

"Icicle who beat you and dragged you behind a hippogriff?" 

"No one Ron," sighed Icicle, "You know that ballet group I am in called YBT? Well every year for the past few years we put on Dracula right before Halloween and I am Lucy. I was wearing stage makeup when I walked in but your wonderful brothers decided to soak me and everything kind of ran together in a black and red mess when I rubbed the water off my face." 

"Sorry about them.  No one can really control them," apologized Ron with fake sincerity.

Harry gave a small smile, "Who is Lucy?" 

"One of the main characters in the ballet. She is best friends with some of the other main characters then she gets bitten, turns into a vampire and then her boyfriend has to kill her and OOOooo… look at this," said Icicle as she pulled something out of her bag and popped it into her mouth. She had a pair of fangs on. "Pretty cool huh."

"That is one the most disturbing things that I have seen in my life," replied Hermione dryly.

Icicle just gave a wicked grin, "They hurt after a while though. Hey Hermione can you give this to the teachers tomorrow and Friday. It is the work that I am going to be missing."

"What, why," asked Hermione.

"I have to perform for some little kids the next two days. It is going to be great. All the dancers get in some bonding time and even some extra sleep between performances. The best part is we are going to make a few kids cry."

Hermione scolded Icicle "That is really terrible of you!"

"Yeah I know. Hey do you guys want to come see a performance. Dumbledore and maybe some other staff members are going so I can make them drag you along if you want to get out on a Saturday night."

"We would all love to go." said Hermione.

"Hey," protested Ron

"Ron, you above all need some culture," replied Hermione

Ron looked insulted, "You know you want to Ron," said Icicle.

"Yeah I did but I could have said yes for myself."

Icicle jumped and landed next to Harry on the chair he was sitting on and gave him a grin not that different from Sirius's, "They will never let me out away from the protection spells." said Harry. 

"They'll agree," assured Icicle, "The great Dumbledore will be sitting next to you the whole time so they'll have no problems." 

* * * *

Professor Figg had been adding a little more work every other week or so to what was being known as the my life story project. Hermione had become so uptight about keeping her defense grade up that the boys had agreed to work on their projects. Icicle had been killing everyone when it comes to defense grades and Hermione didn't like coming in so far behind, even if it was to one of her best friends. "This project is so big how does Icicle manage to finish it all in less time then us and with a higher quality?" wined Ron as he slaved over his Defense project.

"I was complaining the same thing to her last week and she said that last year in high school she had a major projects due every single week so she because very good at throwing things together," said Harry. 

"She only works that hard on her homework for Defense and Potions." stated Hermione, "I wonder why?"

"Snape is an evil git and anything less then perfect could make him mad. But she seems to have something up her sleeves for defense." muttered Ron, "I think someone is bribing her." 

The trio had gotten permission to go see Dracula since they were going to be accompanied by Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall so at around 4:30 the portrait opened and Icicle dashed in wearing some dance warm ups. "Hey guys, how is the project going?"

All three of them just groaned and kept working. Icicle rolled her eyes. "Well, I have come back to make sure that you dress appropriately for a muggle ballet. That and give Dumbledore the tickets. So get off your big derrières and let's get going. I have to be back for warm up by 5:45 and I still have to find some food. Harry, Ron you first."

Icicle grabbed their arms and dragged them up the stairs to the boy dorms. Seamus was sleeping on his bed while Dean appeared to be writing a letter home. "What are you doing up here?" asked Dean when he saw Icicle.

"Making sure Harry and Ron have appropriate attire for tonight." replied Icicle as she looked on both Ron's and Harry's bed for something.

"Where are they going?" 

"To the ballet to see me dance." Icicle sighed and shook her fist at the ceiling in a comical manner, "Dam it."

Ron and Harry snorted at her while she murmured, "Winky, where are you?"

With a pop the familiar house elf showed up, "Sorry Miss Vera, Winky was ironing your friends outfits."

"Thank you Winky, could you do me a favor?" asked Icicle as she took the neatly ironed clothes from Winky.

"Oh yes Miss Vera, you ask Winky will do." 

"Could you please pack me a light dinner and have a big water bottle ready for me when I leave? I am kind of running short on time."

Winky bowed "Right away Miss Vera." and with a pop she left.

Ron looked at Icicle, "You know Hermione will kill you if she finds out that you are using a house elf like a servant."

"That is why I don't tell her. Winky was so miserable all least year because she lives to serve just one person so Dumbledore told her to watch after me. She has been much happier since then and as long as she is happy I am happy." Icicle took some clothes out of the bag and handed it to them, "Here is what McGonagall got for you two. She was the only one that had a faint idea of what size you two are and had the time to go out and get it. I'll magic you some shoes when you come down because I have to go get Hermione going."

Harry looked over at what he had been given to wear. People have been getting him a lot of clothes lately and telling him to wear them, _I think that I should take the hint_ thought Harry. He had been given his trade mark color of a green collared shirt and black slacks. Ron had been given a dark blue collared shirt and gray slacks. When the boys got dress they came down and saw that Icicle and Hermione weren't out yet so they sat down and waited. A little while later Icicle bounced down the stairs and cooed like she would when talking to a baby, "You guys look so handsome, now all you need is shoes."

With a flick of her wand Harry and Ron found that they were ready. "Hermione is almost ready and I have to leave. The show starts at 7 but you guys are leaving at 6." Icicle looked at a clock on the wall, "That gives you 30 minutes to get down and get some dinner. Bye!"

As Icicle ran out of the doorway they saw that Winky was waiting for her and gave her some food. They saw her thank the elf and dash away. Almost right after Icicle had left Hermione came down and Ron's jaw hit the floor. Her hair was all the way down and in loose curls that gave it a calmer more stylish look, her dress was red and long and to finish off her look she wore red shoes and silver jewelry. "I love the hair Hermione and the dress," said Harry who nudged Ron, who just nodded.

"Thanks, Icicle and I have been trying to figure out how to control my hair and of course McGonagall is responsible for the dress." said Hermione as she joined Harry and Ron.

"Well let's go down to the Great Hall for dinner." said Harry.

* * * *

Six o clock arrived and the three students and two professors met in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had enchanted himself so that he didn't look like a wizard out of a muggle book and McGonagall was just wearing fancy muggle clothes. "Well we are suppose to floo to one of Icicle's friends house and she will drive us from there because she is going to the show too," stated Dumbledore as he grabbed a vase off of his desk, "Take a pinch and say Plante house."

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and waited for his turn. After Hermione, Harry stepped into the fire and yelled, "Plante house," then the spinning began. A great time later Harry rolled out of the fireplace into a decent size family room where Ron, Hermione and some other girl that must be Icicle's friend waited.

The stranger was beaming, "That is so cool! Are anymore people going to come out?" 

"Two more," replied Hermione, "I am Hermione Granger by the way and you are?"

"Mary Plante, Icicle and I grew up together." said Mary as she eagerly shook everybody's hand.

One by one everyone showed up and dusted off the last one to arrive was Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Mary! How have you been?" 

"Dumbledore what happened? You look so different!" exclaimed Mary as she hugged Dumbledore.

"It's only a simple charm. I am afraid that I tend to scream wizard when I go into the muggle world." said Dumbledore as he smiled at everyone, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, some people are going to have to ride in the trunk area though." Mary caught the look on Harry's face, "Don't worry, it is an explorer. The trunk isn't a normal isolated closing trunk."

When they got into the car Dumbledore sat in front with Mary, McGonagall, Harry and Hermione were in the back seat while Ron lounged in the trunk. Thankfully Mary was a good driver and they got to the small theater in one piece. As they entered the lobby there were several stands set up selling flowers and different types of things that you could buy and send to the dancers back stage. Mary went to send Icicle a flower while the rest went to find their seats. When Mary got back she looked a little sad. "What's wrong?" asked McGonagall.

"Icicle's mom, the muggle one, use to be in charge of selling flowers." replied Mary, "It is just weird to buy and flower and realize that she isn't there anymore. Everyone still misses the whole family. It was a big loss to the community since her older brother was the star of the baseball and football teams and her parents were really involved in a lot of important groups. Does she still miss them like she did?"

Dumbledore gave a somber smile, "If you ask her she would say no, but I know better."

The lights dimmed and the conversation stopped as the show began. Act one was fairly uneventful when it came to parts that Icicle was in. It mostly revolved around Dracula, Jonathan and the undead. When they got to act II, Icicle was in practically every dance. Harry sat mesmerized as Icicle danced across the stage and how she interacted with the other dancers. Harry hadn't ever been to ballets but there was no doubt that she was good, not the best technically but her acting made up for it. The whole company was better then Harry thought they would be.

Lucy had just been bitten by Dracula and was dancing with her friends who were oblivious to the fact that she was a vampire. The dance was very mellow and out of no where Icicle jumped over a few dancers and grabbed a little boy and bit him. The undead had crept out of a hole if front of the stage and surrounded the whole group. Her friends, Jonathan, Mina, and Author, were too busy pulling her off of the girl to notice but thankfully Jonathan, Mina, and Author escaped. Lucy started to get a hang of hunting people when Jonathan, Mina, and Author made the hard choice that they needed to stop her. Harry saw Lucy fall into a trap and with a blood-curling scream, Harry watched Lucy die when her boyfriend staked her through the heart. As Lucy was carried away by her mourning friends, Harry saw Dracula come out and seduced Lucy's friend Mina. Taking Mina to his castle Dracula bit her before help could come. Jonathan came in to save Mina but fell into her trap. All seemed lost when Lucy's boyfriend came in and gave his life giving Jonathan and Mina time to kill Dracula and break the spell before Mina permanently turned into a vampire. 

The show ended and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mary, McGonagall and Dumbledore all clapped like mad when Icicle came out for her final bow. Smiling she took and bow by her self and with the group before the curtain closed for one final time.

They all got up and headed out to the lobby to wait for Icicle. There were parents, grandparents and friends all waiting around for the person that they knew to come out. A while later they saw Icicle come out, hug a few dance friends while struggling to balance her self with a heavy looking bag. "That was wicked," said Ron as he patted Icicle on the back knocking her down.

"Thanks Ron."

"You just keep getting better and better every time I see you dance!" exclaimed Mary as she pounced Icicle for a hug.

"Being a jazzerina does have its advantages for certain roles." 

The group kept talking about the ballet and met a few of Icicle's dance friends and even her director, Thom, who was Dracula. "Ready to head home everybody? I am wiped," said Icicle a while later.

Dumbledore was talking to Thom and looked at his watch, "Yes I do believe that it is about time that we head back."

Saying their good-byes, the whole group headed back to Hogwarts for a night of sleeping and a Sunday of homework.

* * * *


	11. Halloween

**Halloween**

Come October 31 the temperature dramatically dropped and fall started to settle in. For the past couple of months Harry had found himself buried in homework and quidditch practice. Since it was Halloween and also a Hogsmeade weekend, Angela had canceled quidditch practice since everyone in the school wanted to go to Hogsmeade and because she had a date with a Ravenclaw chaser. 

In the middle of breakfast Icicle stumbled in dressed in sweats and wearing her glasses. She looked horrible. "Are you okay?" asked Ron who happened to be sitting next to her.

"I feel like crap Ron, thanks for asking." 

Ron looked at her for a while and opened his mouth, "Hey, I didn't know that you wear glasses."

Icicle just glared at him briefly and then buried her head in her arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and poured a glass of orange juice and buttered a piece of toast. "Eat this, you'll feel even worse if you run on and empty stomach."

Icicle was a bit of an orange juice freak so she ended up drinking the orange juice but just poking at the toast, "I am going to try to get some more sleep."

"You aren't going to Hogsmeade with us?" asked Harry.

"Na, I need sleep. I have been kind of restless since about midnight."

"You should really go to the hospital wing and get checked up." yelled Hermione as Icicle started to leave.

"I would rather amputate my own wand arm with no pain killers." replied Icicle over her shoulder as she left.

* * * *

"So where to first?" asked Harry as they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Do you even need to ask Harry, Zonko's all the way!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry smiled as they ran off in the direction of Zonko's while Hermione laughed and followed them.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly peaceful as they stocked up on items that they "needed" for school such as sugar quills and dung bombs.

"What can one person do with that many dung bombs and other pranks Ron?" asked Hermione as she eyed a bag full of all sorts of prank material.

"Hermione, what can't you do with all this stuff? I mean there are so many victims at Hogwarts. Just think, Slytherin."

Hermione plugged her ears, "I didn't hear that if anyone ask. I don't want to have to take points off our own house let alone ourselves."

"You wouldn't take points off me Herms… would you?" asked Ron as her made a

pathetic attempt at a puppy dog face.

Hermione looked at Ron, "Yes."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but Harry choose to interrupt, "Hey you guys lets head back to school, the feast should be starting soon." 

"Ugg I don't think I could eat anything after all of the junk food we've had today." moaned Hermione.

"Your loss, I'll eat it for you." replied Ron.

When the trio arrived they found out that they were actually early. As they walked into the school they found only Lavender and Pavarti gossiping in their normal spot at the entrance. Hermione started mumbling something under her breath about people who need have their mouths sewn shut, when Icicle once again stumbled out of Dumbledore's office. She looked up and smiled, she seemed to be looking better, "How was Hogsmeade?"

Ron glanced at Lavender and Pavarti who were smirking at Icicle. "Fun as usual," replied Harry, "Are you at least feeling better since you spent all day lounging around?" 

"Kind of and if you two are going to talk about me say it to my face or at least get out of hearing range," snapped Icicle as she turned on Pavarti and Lavender.

"Well isn't it miss I am better then everyone in the world in a bad mood today." replied Pavarti.

"Yes and thank you very much. I know I am better then you in everything from classes to breathing. So what point are you are trying to make?"

Lavender and Pavarti looked shocked that Icicle had snapped back like that since she was known for being pretty mellow to practically everyone. Lavender seemed to find her voice and speak up, "We have known that there was something different about you when you showed up. Now we know exactly what is wrong with you Trelawney told us today when we stayed here to meditate with her."

Icicle's face darkened, "Oh and could you please enlighten me on what that poor excuse for a witch had to day about me?" 

Lavender and Pavarti looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. They obviously were not sure if they should say anything else. 

"You work for Voldemort as a dark seer." blurted Pavarti

Everyone stood blinking for a while.

" Trelawney is fill of shit and is just jealous that she is never going to be able to measure up to a tenth of what I am going to accomplish in half of my life." seethed Icicle, "You want to know what I am? Sure you do since you always have your noses in everyone else's business except your own. I am a seer, the seer in fact. My existence has been predicted since the beginning of time. No seer has ever been as powerful as I will be and no other seers will ever be. I see everything that happens and I see every single possibility to every situation. Do know what that is like? No of course not because you too are too shallow and stupid to actually understand anything that is important, especially if it doesn't revolve around you. You don't have days where you feel like crap all day long because visions of people dying horrible deaths are flashing in front of you and there is nothing you can do besides sit down and watch. Most of the information seers receive are usually received too late because in order to get visions early you have to sit down a crystal gaze, study the stars etc. and I don't have time for that! Here is a late piece of information that you might find interesting Lavender. An hour ago your little 8-year-old sister was stolen for your house, raped and then murdered by Voldemort and his gang. I had to sit and watch your sister die a death as horrendous and degrading as that. No one and I mean NO one deserves that even if they are related to you. So until both of you can comprehend what is going on in this world and the pain that I have to deal with, I demand, not ask, that you go crawl into a corner and give some of us a break from looking at your repulsive faces and listening to your scratchy voices. If you won't leave my friends and I alone you will regret the very day that you crossed my path. That is a promise."

Pavarti stood looking whiter then a ghost while Lavender sobbed on the ground, "Get out of my way you whores," snarled Icicle as she pushed pass them in the direction of the common room.

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and a group of students had heard the yelling and arrived in time to hear Icicle's little speech. Dumbledore yelled after Icicle, "Miss Vera that was out of line I would like to see you in my office after the feast!"

"Does it look like I care in the least bit? No one accuses me of working for Voldemort! Those two had it coming since the day I started school and they have finally found a day that I refused to put up with their bitchy behavior. Some people need to get that flagpole out of their ass and suck it up. Life sucks so don't go around making it worse because you find it amusing to watch others suffer."

"Miss Vera!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall

Icicle ignored McGonagall and looked at Dumbledore "I'll see you later if you really want to talk, I need to destroy something."

As Icicle walked away the students started to break up. Some people headed towards the great hall while others helped Lavender and Pavarti. Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and watched Icicle leave with disappoint in his eyes, "She isn't adapting as well as I hoped. One of you should try to get her down for the feast. Orange juice fine but she needs to actually eat something." 

Hermione and Icicle had become very close over the past few months and Hermione seemed to enjoy having a girl to talk to so she volunteered to go get her. "We will go help her headmaster," said Harry as Ron nodded in agreement. 

When they all finally reached the common room they found Icicle looking into a big hole, lost in thought. Hermione approached her, "Icicle you really should come down with us and eat something." 

"I really shouldn't have exploded," said Icicle ignoring Hermione's first statement, "Or did I have the right to?" 

"Well….. I personally found it funny in my own twisted way. There are enough rumors floating around this school and there is no reason for them to start another. Especially when it is such a nasty one. Both of us knew that they have had it coming from at least one person, and unfortunately for them they got stuck with you," Hermione smiled, "Great job by the way, a tad nasty but that is normal behavior for you when they are around." 

Icicle smiled faintly, "Thanks Herms." 

Ron's chin hit the floor when he heard this, "If Harry and I ever confronted someone like that you would have lectured us until my mum got here to beat us to a pulp. And even then you would have probably still nag us about it until the day that we died."

"Lavender and Pavarti are the two biggest pains in my side. They are so arrogant and conceded that is takes all my energy to not just get up and kill them in their sleep. If you had fought with them I wouldn't complain." replied Hermione, "I'll even encourage you to yell at them." 

Ron scratched his head "I had no idea that you hate those two. Most of the male population at Hogwarts thinks that they are two of the hottest girls here." 

"Who else is on that list?" asked Hermione 

Ron blushed, "That is top secret." 

Harry noticed that Icicle had dazed off. She never has been really much of a talker unless she was really hyper or something interested her. Harry decided that this was the perfect time to ask a question that has been bugging him since the Lavender Pavarti incident, "Icicle, what is the seer exactly suppose to be able to do?" 

"As far as I can tell and according to predictions I am suppose to be able to see all and know all when my powers fully mature. She will be able to see all possible paths of the future and what path will lead to what future," recited Icicle as if she was reading out of a book, "What I am suppose to do with all the information I really don't know but until I grow up my powers are kind of unpredictable and uncontrollable. Don't worry I am not suppose to predict your death or anything like that.

Harry gave a smile of relief, "So that's why you have been sick today. You can't control your powers yet so they do whatever they want and show you whatever they want and all of it kind of depresses you." 

"Yeah that is basically why I wasn't my normal self today. Unfortunately, I'll probably have to deal with these "rough days" for the rest of my life. Dumbledore told me that it is just part of being a seer. If I am lucky they will happen less and less often, but I can't wait until the day when I know that on October 13, 2050 so and so is going to happen in Sydney, Australia. That will be fun, getting to stop things before they happen." Icicle shivered, "It is soooooo cold in here when is it going to get warmer?" 

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "What?!" asked Icicle. 

"Icicle it is a nice Fall evening. Not even close to the temperatures that we are going to get down to in Winter." replied Hermione as she held a snitch in her side 

"I am going to die," whined Icicle. 

"Well lets eat and see if that warms you up," said Ron who just remembered the reason that they were all up here. 

"It better be warmer down there." mumbled Icicle as she fixed the hole she created and followed Ron, Hermione and Harry out of the portrait. 

* * * *

It was warmer down there not to mention spectacular. The Halloween decorations were as amazing as usual and every one was is in a fairly good mood. Pavarti and Lavender were not at the feast, which seemed to make Icicle a little happier. By the time the feast was finished, it was 10 o'clock and several students were choosing to go to bed. Back in the common room Fred and George were seen dragging two first years out of the portrait for some "education". Hermione groaned when she figured out that it was Zach Myers and Ian Atherton. By the time 11 o'clock rolled around Icicle was dancing around the room singing under her breath. Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at Icicle's behavior, "What are you doing?" 

"Dancing," said Icicle as she started to waltz turn around the room.

Hermione returned to her book and Ron and Harry resumed discussing quidditch strategies. All of a sudden they herd a thud and saw Icicle sliding down the wall. Hermione closed her book, "Icicle?" 

She just continued to stare into space but started to clench her fist. "Icicle," Harry repeated. 

Nothing. After a while of calling her name Icicle blinked and gasped for air, "I've got to go see Dumbledore." 

"What happened are you okay." asked Harry 

"I'm fine, but you are not going to be." said Icicle as she ran out of the portrait door. 

"Harry look," said Ron in a shaky voice. Harry turned to Ron and looked where he was pointing. Where Icicle had sat there was blood on the floor. _She must have dug her nails into her hands,_ thought Harry, _What ever she saw must have been bad, really bad_.

* * * *


	12. That's low

**That's low**

It wasn't until early Sunday morning that Harry found out what was wrong. When he woke up there had been a letter waiting for him telling him to go to Dumbledore's office and here he was. "Mr. Potter come in." said Dumbledore in a somber voice. "Take a seat Harry." 

Harry sat down knowing that something was wrong, _was Sirus okay_? He hadn't heard from him in quite a while…. Dumbledore managed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Sirius is fine." Harry just looked at the headmaster. For years he had thought that his headmaster was a physic but now he was almost positive. 

"Sir can you read minds?" 

"Sometimes... now for the reason that you are here. I really don't want to place this burden on you but it is your unofficial duty to deal with it. Fourteen years ago when your parents died we buried them at Godric's Hollow. Well it seems that Voldemort wanted the wizarding world to admit he was back so he went to some drastic measures. Being that October 31 is the day that he met his down fall on you after killing your parents it seems that he picked that day to attack your parents graves. By the time that Icicle saw what was going to happen and I got people down there it was already too late." 

Harry felt his stomach wind up into a little knot. _Voldemort is really twisted and sick. This has to be a new low for him. Digging up the dead………… To make it even better is seems that everyone knows when my parents died except me. What a great son I am, I don't know their birthdays or wedding day either._ Brushing all unnecessary thoughts from his mind Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "How bad is the damage." 

"The tomb stones were smashed and their bodies were dug up and scattered around the area. No matter what we are going to have to cremate their remains." replied Dumbledore.

There was a long silence where neither of them knew what to say. Dumbledore seemed to be fighting with an idea and Harry was just speechless. Dumbledore met Harry's eyes, "Even though this is a really tough situation I feel that you have reached the age that it is time for you to find out how to address the public and deal with these sorts of situations. You will be famous until the day you die and will have deal with all sorts of unpleasant things in your lifetime so it is time that you work these things out in your own manner. The public will need some words of assurance from you or something along those lines. The press will want a lot of interviews so you need to decide where you are drawing the line on that. Lastly you need to decide what you are going to do with your parents. I am sure your friends will be able to guide you if you need some help." 

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, _it is going to be a long day_ thought Harry. _Well I might as well get started_, "Goodbye Professor, I'll let you know my decision around lunch time." 

"Good bye and good luck Harry."

* * * *

_What am I going to do_, thought Harry as he made his way out of the Headmaster's office. "Harry!" yelled Hermione Harry looked around and saw not only her but Ron and Icicle following closely. 

When they caught up to him Hermione panted, "We just herd, are you okay?" 

"I don't know, I am still kind of shock. Dumbledore just explained the whole situation to me and told me that I have to come up with a plan of action but I really don't know what to do." 

Icicle pulled out a letter, "Well Remus sent us a letter saying that he and Snuffles are heading this way as we speak. Let's go somewhere and decide what you are doing so you have a plan to run by them when they get here." 

"Outside will probably the only place we will have to ourselves on a Sunday." said Ron. 

"That is because it is too cold out there for human life to survive." Icicle replied dryly. 

"Accio blanket," said Hermione. 

When the blanket arrived Hermione put some sort of charm on it. 

"What did you do to my blanket?" asked Icicle suspiciously. 

Hermione handed Icicle her blanket, "I put a heating charm on it so that you can wrap yourself in it and be warm outside." 

Icicle threw the quilt over her head in a cape like fashion "Ooo… I like this charm. Thanks Herms." 

As the group headed outside and settled under a tree by the lake Ron decided to get to the task at hand, "Strategically, it would be best if you some how sent a message to the You Know Who showing him that what he did didn't make you break down. This whole thing is turning out to be like a game of chess, you can't show your weakness or the other person will find it and take advantage of you. So what are you thinking about doing?"

"Well here is my plan. Get a small group of close friends like you guys, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and maybe a professor or two. We will all go to Godric's Hollow rebury my parents, I'll say a few words to the press and then we will leave. Basically a mini funeral." 

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement while Icicle started into the lake as if she was pondering something. "You have a few problems in your plan. You should have some aurtors pick up your parent's remains. All the people that will be invited to the funeral were close to your parents and I think that practically everyone there would break down if they had to pick up their pieces. Besides being disgusting that may give you the title of cold-hearted prince and damage the purity that your name stands for. Your name is one thing that needs to be kept perfect. The people are going to believe in you through out this war and if you were considered not really human and incapable of human emotion then people might not be as fast to trust you. After all Voldemort isn't really human and is pretty much incapable of emotion. That similarity can only lead to over all badness. Also as Ron pointed out you can't show any weakness. That means no tears Harry, no look of pain etc."

Harry nodded, "I can do it since I really don't have a choice. I'll go fill Dumbledore in on what I want to do." 

As Harry walked through the school ignoring the protest of his friends that he did have other choices, two familiar faces greeted him. "Lo Remus, lo Snuffles." 

"Harry how are you?" asked Remus as he made sure Harry was okay. 

"I have had worse days," replied Harry, "I was just heading up to see Dumbledore. Do you and your dog want to come with me?" 

"I think that my dog insist that we do." smiled Remus as Sirius was found already bounding down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. "Blood pops" said Harry as they reached the office. 

The gargoyle moved and Harry, Remus and Sirius started climbing to the office door. "Ahh Harry, have you reached your decision?" asked Dumbledore when they all entered the office. 

There was a pop and the familiar voice of his godfather, "What decision?" demanded Sirius. 

"Calm down Sirius.  I gave Harry the task of deciding what to do with this whole mess." replied Dumbledore calmly. 

"What he is too young……." started Sirius Dumbledore interrupted 

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Black, it is time that Harry starts dealing with this part of his life. Through out the years I have known him, Harry has proven himself mature enough to handle this. So what do you want to do Mr. Potter?" 

"I have decided to hold a small re-funeral at Godric's Hollow with a very small amount of people present. Aurtors will need to be there to gather my parent's remains and cremate them because I don't think that any of the guests will be able to without breaking down. Details need to be sorted out on who is doing the prayer and who is saying what but that is the basic out line." 

"A very wise move Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore, "I'll start arranging everything for this evening since it is something that needs to be wrapped up as soon as possible." 

Sirius looked worried, "Harry are you sure that you can to do this, go back to Godric's Hollow for a funeral?" 

There were other ways that Harry could have dealt with this mess but Harry felt that owed to his parents was to go visit their graves. That one place that they both died for him, that they were buried but most of all it was the place that they had all lived together. "I don't have to do this but I need to do this for myself and my parents. I need to visit the last place that we were all together as a family and that is Godric's Hollow." 

* * * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Dumbledore had arranged everything as planned and had even went an extra step to make sure that everyone who was attending the funeral was dressed appropriately. As Harry arranged his new black dress robes he heard Ron call, "Come on Harry, we have to be down at the front door in 10 minutes." 

Harry looked into the mirror and took a breath _you can do this Harry_. With one final pat to try to calm down his hair he ran down the stairs and met his friends. Ron, Hermione and Icicle were waiting appropriately dressed for the funeral. Ron had gotten his hair to calm down (unlike Harry) and looked nice in the black robes that were made to fit his length. Hermione had put her hair in curls like she had done for Dracula and pulled back the front, finishing off her look with the black robes, a gold necklace and even some make-up. Lastly, Icicle had her totally down with it's normal waves that gave it it's character. She had on traditional black robes, make-up and instead of a plain gold necklace like Hermione she was wearing a silver cross.

"Let's get going," said Harry. 

Down and the entrance the rest of the funeral guests were already waiting. After all of the planning, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius in Snuffles form, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape had been chosen as the guest to come. "What is that git doing here?" asked Ron who was glaring at Snape. 

"Dumbledore said that he was actually friends with my mother and that it would be a nice gesture if he was allowed to come." whispered Harry. 

Dumbledore broke in, "We are traveling by portkeys so ever one get around the painting frame." With a sudden pull they were all transporting to Godric's Hollow. 

* * * *


	13. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

Godric's Hollow was nothing like Harry expected. Instead of a pile of ash there was a big house surrounded by trees and flowers of all sorts. Harry grabbed Remus's arm, "I thought that this place was burnt to the ground." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Well no one has ever mentioned that there were other things that belonged to my parents laying around. I thought everything was destroyed." 

"Well all of the Potter houses have really strong charms on them that don't allow them to be burnt down. There was damage inside from what I was told, but I didn't get here in time to see it for myself. The thing is… no one has been able to get inside since your parents and you were taken out of the house.  The door lock itself." 

Harry waked up to the front door and twisted the doorknob. The door opened without a squeak. Remus quickly walked up and closed the door making sure no one had seen the door open, "We'll come back later, we don't want the press swarming you about this story too." 

As the years had gone by Harry had found out where Sirius and Peter were when his parents died but he didn't have an idea where Remus was during all of this. "Remus if you don't mind me asking, where were you when my parents were attacked?" 

Remus looked like he knew this question had been coming for a long time, "It was a full moon," there was a long silence, "Harry, it is time for you to address the press." 

Harry took a breath, walked to the platform and looked out at the crowd of people _I hate this. I hate this, _thought Harry. 

"Harry is it true that you had a nervous break down when you found out about this act…", "Mr. Potter what are you going to do about it?" , "Harry Potter is it true that you are engaged?" 

_Who makes up this stuff_ thought Harry as he raised his wand up in the air sending off a few sparks to silence the crowd. _Here goes nothing…_

* * * *

After half an hour of answering questions for the press, it was time for the hardest part of all of this, the funeral. When Harry got to the sight the aurtors were already at work cleaning up the mess. Hermione and McGonagall were crying, Ron looked sick, but out of everyone here Icicle's behavior puzzled Harry the most. She looked absolutely livid. Her cheeks were pink and she was clenching her fist_. I wonder what is going on in her head_ though Harry.

There were bones every where along with a small amount of decay. _I can do this, I can do this, I can d…_a piece of red hair and a pair of smashed back rimmed glasses came into view. _I can't do this, I can't do this, _thought Harry as he felt the barrier that was holding in all of his emotions shake as if it was going to crumble.  

Right as he was about to break Harry felt a furry creature nuzzle his hand.  Harry looked down at Snuffles who gave the you'll be ok I am here for you look.  An aurtor approached Harry, "Mr. Potter, since we are cremating your parent's remains we thought that you would like to have these." 

Harry took the small bundle and opened it, there laid two rings. Their wedding rings. Harry thanked the aurtor and pocked the bundle so that he could look everything over in peace.  There was a silence as Harry watched the aurtors light a small bond fire. The fire grew and grew as it consumed everything and time seemed to last forever as Harry watched the flames grow. As the fire died down the ashes were gathered and placed in a very simple urn. Dumbledore stood up and took the urn, "Today we gather to once again mourn the loss of Lily and James Potter. These two individuals were unique spirits and an inspiration to everyone that met. Yet James and Lily carried more then their fair share of pain through the loss of friends and relatives. Very few people have had to deal with what they had too. May this be the end of their suffering, may they finally rest in peace. Harry will you please do the honors." 

Harry stepped forward and took the urn focusing on keeping his hands from shaking. "Brought to us from the earth we now return you." Harry placed the urn into a freshly dug hole. It had been his parents wish to be buried no matter what. Harry then picked up his wand and murmured a few spells that he had been taught earlier that day for this occasion. The hole filled up and a tombstone appeared. 

_James and Lily Potter_

_Great Friends and Parents_

_Brought us a Bunch of Smiles and Laughs_

People filed in and paid their respects in their own manner. Some people simply shed tears and others placed flowers and candles. The last person to pass in line was Icicle who held two roses. She places one and the grave and gave the other to Harry. She turned towards the grave, "Dear God, we thank you for the time that you blessed to world with James and Lily Potter. It was indeed a blessing for those few lucky years that were able to know and learn from these two individuals. They had so much to teach us about everything and anything. We are not strong enough to be able to dwell in the past so we leave them in your care, the best care. James and Lily lead us in this battle not just for the right of a stable community but for the right that muggles and muggle born witches and wizards could exist. So God, for the people left behind, I ask that you give us enough. Enough happy times to get though the bad ones, enough joy to deal with all the grief, enough strength to deal with our weaknesses and enough triumphs to deal with our losses. With out Lily and James we need enough, so that the survivors will be able to finish what needs to be done before it is too late. Please let it never end up being too late, Amen." 

Harry walked forward and placed the rose that Icicle had given him on their grave, "I love you." murmured Harry. 

With those quite last words Harry turned around and found himself lead back to Hogwarts with everyone else. _Run_, thought Harry, with that he ran up to his dorm ignoring all the voices that were calling his name. He needed to be alone for a while. As he reached the 5th year boy's bathroom Harry walked into the shower with his robes and shoes on and turned on the shower. A tear started to run down his cheek and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Harry punched the wall and fell to the grown letting the tears come. 

It could have been minutes, hours or even days when Harry finally got out of the shower. During the whole funeral Harry had been fighting anger, grief, disgust, even shame and letting it all out at once seemed to exhaust him both emotionally and physically. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and his knuckles were looked like they may have been broken, _funny it doesn't hurt_.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the two rings he had gotten for the aurtor. His mom's was gold with a big emerald surrounded by diamonds. _The same color as her eyes_ thought Harry. His dad's was also gold with a sapphire surrounded by diamonds in the same fashion. His dad had blue eyes in the pictures he has seen. Harry transfigured a gold chain and put the rings on it, he was going to wear them from now on. Leaving the bathroom he crawled into bed wet clothes and all, _must sleep_ thought Harry as he hit his pillow.

* * * *

"Harry," said someone as they called his name and smoothed out his hair.

_Go__ away_, thought Harry as he buried his head into his pillow trying to ignore who ever was trying to get him up. 

"Harry it is me Sirius. Get up because I have to leave soon," said the voice by his head who turned out to be Sirius.

Grumbling Harry grabbed his glasses and his godfather instantly came into focus. Harry stretched, "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." Replied Sirius smiling at the reaction he was getting from Harry.

"What?!?! I am so late for class! Snape is going to kill me!" yelled Harry.

"Calm down, Dumbledore excused you from classes today," soothed Sirius, "Due to your rough weekend."

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Yeah since I am so fragile."

"Oh yes my poor little baby who can't fend for himself." cooed Sirius in a high pitched voice as he pinched Harry's cheek.

"Sirius, stop it!" exclaimed Harry as he tried to get Sirius to let go of his cheeks.

"You are one lucky guy Harry, Madame Pomfrey actually agreed to make a house call last night. Or you would be there this morning. You did a number with that hand of yours." 

"It just kind of happened," replied Harry

"I did a few of those back in my days, don't worry. Anyway, Dumbledore is sending me on an undercover mission so I won't be able to contact you or you me. If you need anything talk to Dumbledore or Remus," a smile grew on Sirius's face, "If everything turns out okay I should see you by Christmas." 

"What, why?" asked Harry

Sirius acted like he was hiding some big secret, "Well this is kind of a secret so you can't tell anyone but Remus made a deal with Icicle before school started. If she had the highest grade in Defense by Christmas then Remus and I will work out something and spend Christmas here at Hogwarts."

"We were wondering why she was working so hard in that class," mused Harry, "Ron thought someone was bribing her." 

"We basically did," laughed Sirius. 

* * * *


	14. Lessons and Quidditch

**Lessons and Quidditch**

"Hermione did you finish that quote assignment for Defense?" asked Ron over breakfast on Friday. 

"Ron the assignment is due today, of course I have finished it," sighed Hermione.

Ron and Hermione started their daily fight about whether Ron was actually procrastinating or not. "It isn't procrastinating until you actually doing the homework in class." stated Ron

"No you're procrastinating when you wait until the last day to do your project," replied Hermione.

Harry smiled and continued his breakfast. _Some things will never change_, though Harry as he watched his friends fight. 

The week had been really quite because of the attack at Godric's Hollow. The whole ordeal had brought everything into focus for the students and they no longer doubted that Voldemort was back. Now if only the rest of the wizarding world would realize what is going on things might get better. "Ron, Hermione, let's go to class."

* * * *

"Students, it's nice to see that everyone has completed their assignments. Now instead of continuing on with curses and hexes like we have been for the past few weeks we are going to take a break and everyone is going to share one of their quotes and explain to the class what your quote means to you. Dean you're first." announced Professor Figg. 

Student after student shared one of their quotes. Hermione talked about integrity and Ron talked about loyalty. Finally after Ron it was Harry's turn. Reaching the front of the class Harry took a breath, " Vittorio Alfieri once said that often the test of courage is not to die but to live. It's the easy way out when a person gives up, crawls into a corner and dies. When you take the hard road you prove how brave you are by getting up and move on after your world has ended. Getting up and living your life day after day knowing that things in the world suck because of you or that it was your fault that so and so died is the strongest form of courage in my opinion. Anyone can fight a monster but not many people can get over their grief."

"Very true Mr. Potter. Miss Patil you are next." said Professor Figg.

"Great individuals are not only popular themselves, but they give popularity to whatever they touch…….."

While Pavarti talked about her popularity Harry looked at his friends, Ron smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up sign for his presentation but Hermione and Icicle were looking at Pavarti with a shocked/disguised look on their faces. "I knew she was shallow but not that shallow," whispered Icicle to Hermione who muffled a laugh.

"May ask what you find to be so amusing Miss Granger," snapped Professor Figg.

Icicle spoke up for her embarrassed friend, "It was my fault Professor, I made a comment to Hermione and it was kind of humorous." 

Professor Figg raised an eye brow, "Oh and what did you have to say?"

"It isn't really appropriate for certain people to hear but if you would like to know I would not mind telling you after class." replied Icicle trying to steer away from having to share the comment with the class. 

Professor Figg raised an eyebrow at Icicle, "After class Miss Vera. It is your turn to present anyway." 

"Accept the pain, cherish the joys, resolve the regrets; then can come the best of benedictions... If I had my life to live over, I'd do it all the same," Icicle stopped to gather her thoughts, "That is what I want to be able to say at the end of my life, that life was fun and I enjoyed it. I have seen both the highs and lows of mankind and have faced pains, joys and regrets of my own but the bottom line is…….. I am happy and I would live this life again if offered."

The bell range, "Very good class pick up the hand out on my desk for the next part of your project, Miss Vera I still want to talk to you." 

* * * *

_Where is that snitch thought Harry as he flew over the field. _

They were in the middle of their last quidditch Practice before the big Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match. The team was really shaping up this season and the new recruits were picking everything up pretty fast. Harry spotted the snitch floating above the stands. Maneuvering past a few players Harry caught the snitch with ease. Angelina blew her whistle and the whole team landed. "You all looked great today, Ravenclaw seems to be the worse team this year." The team whooped but Angelina held up her finger, "Don't get cocky and play like crap. Second line you can watch the match but if something happens I want you sprinting to the locker rooms to join the game. Now everyone get some sleep."

Ron was busy talking to the chasers so Harry walked back to the common room with Aggy who was really nervous not to mention nothing like her father, "You'll be fine. It is a fairly easy match compared to some of the others we will have. Ravenclaw is known for always playing clean."

Aggy nodded meekly and started a conversation, "So how are you doing?" 

"Pretty good, I'm ready for break. No school, no work." sighed Harry as they entered the castle.

"Are you going home for break?"

Harry snorted, "You couldn't get me to go back to the Dursleys on my own free will. I'd do almost anything to stay here."

"Lucky duck, I wish I could stay but of course dad insist that I come home over break so he can parade his family around his Christmas parties. I am such an outcast at home."

Harry looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, I am the Gryffindor who's her parents problem child. Just because I find putting frogs on my gorgeous sister's bed…. And setting off a few fireworks at parties doesn't mean that I am horrid." said Aggy with false sincerity on her face.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "You are horrible." 

Aggy flashed a smile, "I know, what's the password?"

"Gryffindor rocks."

* * * *

"It's a cloudy morning for the first match of the season Johnson is the new coach of the Gryffindor team and has been personally training Potter to take over the position next year. We are about to see how this team composed mostly of 7th years will perform for this season. Cho Chang is the captain of the Ravenclaws and word on the street says that she has a few tricks up her sleeves. Well Chang you'll have to get up pretty early to even have a remote chance of beating Potter with his broom." Lee jumped out of McGonagall's reach, "Sorry Professor just stating the facts."

_Finally_, thought Harry, _I haven't played a game in over a year_.

Harry was down in the changing rooms with the whole team. Angelina was giving a pep talk trying to get the team to focus, which at the end, didn't really work. Fred and George ended up taking turns beating each other with their clubs, (AN: Believe it or not I have seen guys do this for fun) Kate and Alice were securing their hair while nodding here and there at what Angelina had to say while Aggy fidgeted. "You'll do great, just do what you do every day at practice," soothed Angelina, "Let's go you guys"

"And now entering the field we have Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Fudge for Gryffindor. For a bit of information both Potter and Fudge have Firebolts which are still the top of the line broom and are expected to be for quite a long time. Angela and Cho are meeting at the middle of the field and there is the handshake and they're off! Boot has the quaffle, he dodges one bulger, two second buglers. He is approaching Gryffindor's goals, let's see if Fudge is going to stop it. Oh this doesn't look good, save! Gryffindor's new keeper Aggy Fudge has stopped the goal!"

_She'll be fine now_ thought Harry, _once you make that first break everything isn't as nerve wreaking. _

Harry blocked out the game and focused in on finding the snitch. Visibility was getting worse as the game continued. A big storm was on the horizon and because the temperature had to be in the 30's it could very well snow. Cho had taken up the technique that most of the other house's seekers had picked up. Follow Harry around until he sees the snitch and try to catch it before he does. Cho was exactly as Harry remembered, stunningly gorgeous, and a great flyer but she didn't make his stomach flop anymore. Hours ticked by and there was still no sign of the snitch. At one point Harry saw Icicle wander in from the front gates to the game. If she was out of dance that meant it had to be about 6. That is when she said that she would be able to come out at watch the match if it wasn't over already. 

"It's 10-120 Gryffindor is still in the lead. Those brainiac's are being massacred." yelled Lee, "Gryffindor's new keeper hasn't let anything by since that one goal, go Aggy!"

The temperature dropped when the sun started setting and to make things worse it started to sleet. Harry mentally thanked Hermione and put a repelling charm on his glasses. As Harry flew around the field he saw that his teammates were exhausted and looked as cold and miserable as Harry felt. _I have to find the snitch now_.

Scanning the field Harry saw a glimmer in front of the Hufflepuff stands. There in the yellow fluttered the snitch, it could have been sitting there the whole game since it was so hard to see against the stands. Taking a quick glance to see that Cho was further away, Harry dove. "There goes Potter, is he faking I don't see the snitch," asked Lee.

Dodging a bulger Harry started to wonder how he was going to catch the snitch. _If I go strait for it I will end up going through the stands, I'll have to fly parallel._ Pulling himself right next to the stands Harry tucked his feet but his knees still skimmed the surface. Reaching out he caught the snitch, and fell the whole two feet to the ground. _That little bogey! It was right against the stands._

"Gryffindor wins!" shouted Lee as students started to flood the field.

Someone offered their hand to help Harry up. When he got up he saw that it was Cho. She smiled at Harry, "Amazing catch." 

Harry smiled back, what he would have given to hear that a year ago. "Thanks, and good job with the team they have come a long way from the last time I saw them play."

Cho flashed another one of her dazzling smiles and went off to join her team. She would always be Cedric's. _They belonged together and I am going to respect that_.

* * * *


	15. The Plague

**The Plague**

The next week was the beginning of a cold/flu epidemic. Since the whole school was out in the storm during the quidditch match it seemed that the whole school eventually caught a nasty flu/cold virus that stuck around for a while. The week started with lessons and Icicle running around getting ready for her next ballet, The Nutcracker, which was showing that weekend. Harry, Ron and Hermione asked if they could go but they were told no because of some dark activity that had been stirring up around the world.

By the end of the week Ron and Harry were down with a cold/flu and both Hermione and Icicle didn't look too hot either. During the weekend Hermione finally fell victim to "the plague", but Icicle kept dragging her body around insisting that she was fine. Finally, after the last afternoon performance on Sunday, Icicle came home and spent the rest of the day sleeping on the bathroom floor.

Come Monday, school was canceled until further notice because most of the students and teachers were sick. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Figg and all the other teachers had the flu and Madame Pomfrey had also developed bronchitis because of running herself ragged taking care of all the students; the only other person that was able to do that was Icicle. Snape was given the task of making enough potions for the whole school but since he was sick, progress was pretty slow.

"Achoo…"

"Achoo…"

"Achoo…"

"Achoo!!!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by 4 boxes of Kleenex, a bunch of blankets, chicken soup, books, stuffed animals and everything else a sick teen would need. They were talking about Christmas break since it was just around the corner.

"What?! Your leaving me alone with these two?" exclaimed Icicle as she pointed at Harry and Ron.

Hermione had just broke the news to them that her parents had insisted that she come home for break. "My grandma is coming down for the holidays and she hasn't seen me in years so of course I am going home. Plus I am not worried about leaving you in their grasp but them in yours." smirked Hermione

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." stated Icicle as she started to cough.

"I feel like my lungs are going to come out of my mouth," stated Harry.

The others coughed or blew their noses in agreement. "Snape and Pomfrey better hurry up with those potions." mumbled Ron as he rubbed his red nose.

"Medicine is for the weak. I plan on sitting here and starving it out…or am I suppose to eat? What is that saying?" asked Icicle.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What ever it is it doesn't apply to bronchitis."

"That is right Miss Granger." interrupted Professor McGonagall, "If Icicle, hadn't ran her health into the ground then one of those methods stood a small chance of working. Here are your potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione you get these two and Icicle you get these six."

"Six!" exclaimed Icicle.

"Yes six, Miss Vera. Make sure that all of you take every potion." instructed McGonagall as she moved on to the other students.

Harry looked at his electric blue potion and then another one that looked like mud. _Ugg_ thought Harry as he pinched his nose and downed the potions.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all reached for the candy that they had lying around to cover the horrible aftertaste while Icicle seemed to just glare at her potions. "Icicle what are you waiting for? Take the potions and get it over with." said Harry.

"Easy for you to say. Every time I drink one of these dam potions Pomfrey always ends up spiking them so that I will sleep or something." complained Icicle.

"Just drink it," said Harry.

Icicle glared at Harry, and picked up a radioactive looking glass and started sloshing it around and then raised it as if she was going to drop it.

"Ugg.. no!" exclaimed Harry as he jumped up and grabbed the glass. _Wow those potions really work fast, I feel a lot better, _thought Harry.

"I don't want to glow in the dark," mumbled Icicle.

Harry handed her back the glass, "Well you are out numbered, we don't want you dead. Drink up now." 

"I'll get you for this one Potter," threatened Icicle as she downed one potion and grabbed another. Pretty soon she was asleep.

"She was right, Pomfrey does spike her drinks," said Ron.

* * * *

Everyone seemed to recover from whatever ailed him or her by the first day of Christmas break. The only students that had signed up to stay were Harry, Ron, Icicle and a Slytherin. In other words the school was theirs.

Harry helped Hermione with her trunk and loaded it in a compartment by himself because Ron and Icicle were too lazy to get up.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Have a Merry Christmas. And make sure that you, Ron and Icicle don't get expelled."

Harry smiled, "We'll try not to." 

The train blew it's whistle signaling it's departure. Harry watched until the train was out of sight and then turned to walk back to Hogwarts. When he entered the school something or rather someone jumped on him causing him to fall.

"Harry I did it, I did it!" squealed Icicle.

"Did what?" asked Harry.

"I got the top Defense grade in the whole school! That means that Remus and Sirius can come for the next few weeks."

"Really? Wow! When do they arrive?" asked Harry.

"This evening at 6. So what are you doing today?" asked Icicle.

"I was thinking about sneaking out and going to Hogsmeade to go Christmas shopping. I haven't gotten anything for anyone yet," replied Harry.

Harry and Icicle started walking to the common room when Harry caught a glimmer in Icicle's eyes. "I'm sneaking out tomorrow to go shopping with Hermione, for both Christmas and because I owe her a shopping spree for her Birthday. If you want I could take you and Ron."

"Take is where?" asked Ron who was walking down from the boy's dorm.

"Shopping in the muggle world, want to go?" asked Harry.

"Umm…..sure. I still need to go buy some presents and what would be better then a muggle object for my dad." replied Ron.

"I'll go then," put in Harry.

Icicle clapped her hands together, "Then it is settled we leave at 9 tomorrow to pick up Hermione." 

"Icicle's how in the world are we going to get out with out everyone realizing that we are gone? And how are we going to get our wizard money changed into muggle money?" asked Ron.

Icicle stopped abruptly and slipped into thought, "I am going to exchange your money right now so hand it over and ummm…. I think about the other question. Maybe we will just get into trouble."

* * * *

The day passed quickly and Icicle had slipped out after lunch to exchange money. Ron and Harry just ended up practicing quidditch all day long. At around 5:45 Icicle met Harry and Ron on the field.

"Come down!" yelled Icicle.

"Why?" replied Harry as he dove by her.

"Let's see…..because your Godfather is going to be here in about 10 minutes." replied Icicle dryly as she looked at her watch.

Before Icicle could say anything else Harry had landed and Ron soon after him. Harry motioned to Icicle "Get on and we'll fly over to meet them." 

Icicle took a step back, "Hell no."

"Don't you trust me?" 

"No."

After a while of fighting all three of them ended up walking. As the reached the gates of Hogwarts they heard someone walking down the path. Turning the corner, there stood Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Hey you guys!" exclaimed Sirius.

Harry ran and attacked his Godfather, "Sirius!"

"Ready for a Christmas Sirius style?" asked Sirius as he hugged his godson.

Harry flashed a grin that reminded Sirius so much of James, "You bet." 

* * * *


	16. Fashion Valley

**Fashion****Valley******

Harry had to admit that he felt kind of guilty about sneaking out of the castle especially when Sirius was around, but come that morning Sirius had told Harry that Remus and he had a few meetings all day long but then they had the rest of the break to spend with them. Hopefully those meeting would last all day.

Icicle had changed all of their money to American dollars and Harry had a feeling that she had added some more money to Ron's stash. Their escape plan was simple. Harry, Ron and Icicle spent the night setting up various timed pranks around the castle so that the staff would believe that they were running around and hiding so they wouldn't get into trouble. At 9 o'clock all three of them were out side of the anti-apparition wards. Both Ron and Harry were nervous about having Icicle apparate them around the world and they were showing it. "Isn't double, or triple apparition in this case, illegal?" asked Ron.

Icicle looked back at them, annoyed that they didn't' trust her, "Yes it is but it is also untraceable unlike portkeys, single apparition and floo powder. I don't want the ministry or Voldemort to know were we are going. Now hold on to my hands."

Harry grabbed one hand and Ron the other. All of a sudden Harry felt a tingling feeling all over his body and there in front of him was a mansion, "Why are we here?"

"Umm… because Hermione lives here…" replied Icicle.

"Bloody hell she is rich…." mumbled Ron.

"Yeah she would be since both of her parents are dentist and they both own their own practice."

They all walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A while later the door opened and a middle age lady opened the door. "Hello you must be here for Miss Hermione. Come in and sit in the waiting room while I go fetch her."

Harry walked over to a chair and sat in it, everything was so elegant and glass looking that he was afraid to do anything for fear of breaking something. A while later Hermione appeared and looked at Icicle a little confused, "I didn't know that everyone got permission to go shopping."

"We didn't get permission, we kind of snuck out." 

Hermione was about to yell at them for sneaking out but Icicle butted in and started explaining the American money system to get them out of trouble. After Icicle was done explaining, Hermione looked at a clock on the wall, "We should be leaving."

Icicle picked up her purse, "Well grab your stuff and take hold of me."

Ron and Harry grabbed Icicle's hands and Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and with another tingling feeling all four of them appeared in a parking lot. Harry had to admit, apparition was by far the best magical way of transportation. Icicle was looking pale when they all got situated. She reached in her purse and pulled out a vile and drank it. "Are you okay?" asked Hermione

"I just drained a lot of my powers in a short time, but I'll live."

Icicle lead them out of the parking lot and to the front entrance of the mall, "Welcome to Fashion Valley in San Diego, California."

People were bustling around battling the crowds trying to find that perfect Christmas present. "Since both Hermione need to do some heavy shopping we will meet you at the pizza store at around 12," announced Icicle, "After that we can change groups and help you if you need help picking out presents." 

"Okay see you at 12," replied Harry.

Ron and Harry wondered store to store picking out presents for their friends and family members. Harry had found gifts for Ron, Sirius, Remus and practically everyone else but he seemed to be having trouble with both Icicle and Hermione. He would just wait until he got some help from them. At 12 Ron and Harry walked into the pizza store and saw that Icicle and Hermione were already there surrounded by an unbelievable amount of bags. "These don't all belong to you?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked at all of the bags around her "Of course they do, when Icicle and I go shopping we go shopping."

Icicle ordered an extra large pizza and drinks for all of them. Ron had never had pizza before and was in heaven. After they had finished eating Icicle asked Ron and Harry if they had finished their shopping.

Harry shook his head, " I still have a few more gifts to go and I could use some help." 

"Me too" put in Ron.

"Well then Hermione you can help Ron and I'll help Harry," said Icicle as she smiled sweetly at Hermione who looked not to happy with her. "Come on Harry let's get started."

"So what do you need?" asked Icicle.

"Gifts for girls such as Hermione."

"That's easy, come this way."

Icicle lead Harry into a store that he wouldn't have been caught in. If there was ever a store dedicated to girls this one was it. It was the chick stores of chick stores. "Hermione and I were in here earlier and there were a lot of things that she wanted but she had to save some of her money to buy presents for everyone else. I wonder how her and Ron are doing?"

Harry laughed, "So I am not the only one that notices that Ron has a major crush on her?"

"Ron is kind of obvious but one night in the middle of girl talk," Icicle did little quotes with her hands, "I got it out of her that she has a crush on Ron too. They would be such a cute couple. They would definitely be hilarious to watch."

"Yeah they already have the old married couple fighting down to a pat."

"Ah, yes that is always amusing," Icicle was skimming through some cloths, "How much do you want to spend?"

Harry shrugged.

"Give me a limit or I will pick out a full outfit for her." warned Icicle.

"Do it, as long as she likes the outfit it is fine with me."

Icicle went around and picked out this pair of light pink pants and then went off matching things up. By the end Icicle had picked out the pink pants, with a white turtle neck sweater, a pair of shoes and some Jewelry to go with it. All if it ended up being only $61.49 to Harry's surprise. Harry was paying when he saw Hermione and Ron walked in, _Good maybe I will be able to get what Icicle wants out of her_. 

Ron seemed to have the same idea as Harry and started whispering to Icicle. Harry approached Hermione, "Hey Herms, I need help with what to get Icicle."

Hermione smiled and asked the exact same question that Icicle had asked, "How much are you willing to spend?"

Harry shrugged again.

"I have an idea but it may be a little too rich for your blood. She really wanted this necklace but she said that Dumbledore had forbidden her to buy anything major until after the Christmas season so that people would have things to buy her."

Harry looked at the necklace that Hermione was pointing at. It was a heart shaped amethysts, her birthstone and favorite color. The metal was white gold and there was a diamond in the middle of the amethysts. Harry signaled one of the people who worked at the store, "How much is that necklace." 

"It's 75% off for only one hundred and thirty dollars."

"Are you sure that she will like it Hermione?"

"Positive."

Harry purchased the necklace and with that he finished all of his shopping for the Christmas season.

A while later Harry, Ron, Icicle and Hermione were all organizing their bags so that they didn't have to carry them around. Icicle was going to apparate, give them to the Grangers maid and return. After that they all decided to head to the beach and see the Pacific Ocean since England was next to the Atlantic and they all wanted to claim that they had touched the Pacific. It was late and they had picked up some snacks at stands for dinner when they heard the worst news they could have received at the moment. "Didn't you hear? There were attacks all over the world today at several malls. London, San Antonio, New York, LA and here."

Harry's heart sunk, Hermione gasp and Ron accidentally smashed their castle that they had just finished before dinner.

"I know there were so many deaths….."

"Excuse me, what happened today?" asked Harry to the people that were walking by.

"You didn't hear?"

"We have kind of been out and about all day."

"Well supposedly terrorist attacked malls here, in London, San Antonio, New York and LA. No one knows why but the whole thing was planned out because they happened with in 30 minutes of each other."

"Thanks," said Harry as he ran towards Icicle who was off wading in the ocean, "Voldemort is attacking malls around the world!"

"What?!"

Harry filled her in on what he heard. "Shit he knows me too well. He knew I would go shopping the first day of break because if he tracked my single apparition then he wouldn't have messed with the other malls."

"No offense but why would he care about you?" asked Ron.

Icicle looked at her feet, "Well besides the fact that Harry is my friend and there is a good chance that I brought him with me; there is the fact that he kind of wants me to join his side and I haven't been as cooperative as he would like."

There was a pregnant pause and then a scream. The all looked at the direction of the scream and there were death eaters swarming the beach looking for something, or rather someone. Icicle jumped to action quickly and grabbed all their stuff, "That is our cue to leave."

Harry grabbed hold of Icicle and the tingling sensation returned as they all escaped before being spotted. Arriving at Hermione's house they all got the parcels and apparated to Hogwarts. Now they had to sneak in with out being seen since the attacks had probably put Hogwarts on the defense. Icicle was dragging behind and it was obvious that all of the apparating had taken a toll on her. They had reached they portrait of the pink lady and breathed a sigh of relief, they were home clear. When they opened the door, there in the common room sat Sirius, Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius had the marauders map in his hand.

_Shit_, thought Harry 

"Shit," swore Ron under his breath.

"Shit," said Icicle so that every one could hear.

Ron and Harry glared at her.

The adults all jumped up and went to their respective teen.

"What the hell were you thinking sneaking off of grounds like that!" yelled Sirius, "When the attacks started and we couldn't find you do you have any idea what conclusion we jumped too!"

Harry winced.

"You could have been dead! We didn't know if you were in the attacks or not… my God Harry are you okay?"

Harry just merle nodded and was then crushed in a hug. It seemed that Icicle and Ron were getting the same treatment from Remus and Mrs. Weasley. 

Everyone had calmed down and things were looking up for Harry, Icicle and Ron. They really weren't in trouble for some weird reason, they all guessed that they were too happy that they were alive and forgot about the punishing. All of a sudden the portrait flew open and Dumbledore stood there with a look of relief washing over his face, "Icicle what in the world do you think you were doing! Triple apparating!"

"Actually it was quadruple, we picked up Hermione…." whispered Icicle as she avoided eye contact.

Dumbledore marched over and made Icicle look him in the eyes, "You above everyone knows what it could cost the magical community if we lose any of you four."

"I know, but I was feeling so smothered and I wanted to get out and bring my friends with me. You have so many things guarding and protecting us that I feel like I am in a cage at a zoo and people walk by a stare at me all day long. We are fine, the death eaters didn't catch us and I am sorry for dragging Harry and Ron around with me."

Dumbledore sighed, "Look at you, you have practically drained all of you magic. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Let's not and say we didn't."

"Come on."

As Icicle was lead out of the door by Dumbledore, Remus chuckled, "He has a really soft spot for that girl. She could go on a killing spree and I don't think he could stay mad at her for ever."

Sirius hid a smile, "You shouldn't talk, you have that exact same spot for her. I think every adult that knows her does." 

"How did he know we apparated?" asked Ron

"He was trying to track you guys down and when her couldn't he knew that you most likely tripled." said Remus.

Mrs. Weasley fretted over Ron and Harry for a while longer until she announced that she had to get back home. When she left Harry turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Sorry if we scared you," apologized Harry.

"Apology accepted." replied Remus, "If you guys wanted to go all you had to do was ask."

Sirius nodded, "We wouldn't have said no." 

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, do you guys really think that we were going to spend the whole break in Hogwarts?" 

"Yes."

All of a sudden Harry remembered something, "How did all our pranks go?"

* * * *


	17. Christmas and Papa

**Christmas and Papa**

The next few days passed like a blur. Harry and Sirius spent countless hours playing pranks, practicing quidditch and just generally being a teen with his godfather. Sirius told Harry stories of his school days and about his parents and what kind of trouble they would get into. 

It was a few days before Christmas, the day that a few of them where heading back to Godric's Hollow. Harry had spent the beginning of the day with Ron working on some of their homework. Yes homework and yes, it was a very cold in hell. 

After lunch Harry pulled out the marauders map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." 

Lines appeared across the parchment and Harry saw that Sirius, Remus and Icicle were all in an empty classroom not that far from the common room. Pocketing the map Harry and Ron set off to meet up with them. When Harry and Ron entered the room they saw Sirius playing a piano and Icicle singing, "Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief at last, at last behind you. Lord in heaven look down on him with mercy."

"Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory." sung Remus.

"Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation. Take my love, for love is ever lasting…"

Remus joined in with Icicle, "And remember the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see that face of God."

Remus gave an encouraging smile, "Better. Watch your intonation because you're still slipping flat  in a few of your low notes.  If you are not exact with your notes the charm could go terribly wrong."

"Blah, who needs intonation," mumbled Icicle.

Remus turned and noticed Harry and Ron standing at the door, "Good afternoon you two. Are you done with you homework?"

Harry shook his head, "Actually no but we are close. What are you doing?"

"Icicle is learning how to perform song charms, I'm coaching her and Sirius is accompanying her with some of the songs."

Sirius gave a smile and broke out in what seemed to be an extremely hard piece, Harry stood amazed, "When did you learn how to play the piano?"

"Before I came to Hogwarts my mom decided that I needed to do something cultured and since I was hopeless at singing she signed me up for piano lessons. She claimed that it was a more productive way to spend my time."

Icicle snorted, "Yeah the freak actually loves to practice."

"Hey what is wrong with practicing?"

"No normal student has EVER enjoyed practicing."

"Look who is talking Miss Fine Art freak."

"I may be kind of enthusiastic about my extracurricular activities but I never practice unless I absolutely have to. It is like an unspoken law for students not to practice."

Remus picked up some music and tossed each one a piece, "Come on you two we need to run a few more songs before we leave."

Harry and Ron sat watching the three of them go through songs. Remus had definitely inherited his mother's singing talent and Icicle kept pulling these hidden talents out of her butt. _If she walks up to me and tells me that I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort, I might not be that shocked._

When Icicle, Remus and Sirius had finished going through what they wanted to accomplish it was finally time to go. Grabbing a portkey Harry, Ron, Icicle, Remus and Sirius all landed in front of Godric's Hollow. Walking up to the door once again Harry opened it. The hinges squeaked and as he walked in finding the place in perfect order. The house defiantly didn't look like it had been empty for over a decade. Harry turned around to see the others entering when he felt something tug at his robes. Pulling away from what was grabbing him, Harry looked down. There at his feet stood two house elves both clothed decently. "Mr. Potter is that you? You look so different.  We thought you were dead" squeaked one of the elves that looked male.

Harry blinked in confusion.

The elf looked saddened, "Why did you leave us for so long? We thought that you had died." 

"Oh, I'm not James, I'm Harry."

"Little Master? My have you grown!" exclaimed the other elf who looked a lot like Winky.

"Hello Lilo, Ren." said Sirius as he stepped forward.

"Master Sirius and Master Remus! Why did you go away too?" asked Ren

"That's a long story, but we came so that Harry could explore the house that he grew up in as a baby."

"Oh, Lilo and Ren are sorry we got in Little Master's and his friends way." apologized Lilo. 

"It's okay," replied Harry as he started wandering around the house. There were pictures all over the place. Some of them were from when his parents were in school and some where of Harry when he was a baby and there were also a few family pictures. Ron had stayed to talk to the elves with Remus. Sirius and Icicle took off in different directions. Walking up the stairs he opened the first room he came too, it was his room. There was a crib in the corner, a dresser next to it and toys spread out all over the sides of the room. Harry walked up to the crib seeing that there was something in there. Looking into the crib, Harry picked up a teddy bear. For some reason it seemed to trigger a memory. 

_"Papa, Papa!" screamed a one-year old Harry._

_Aunt Petunia was trying to comfort him and Uncle Vernon was putting __Dudley__ to bed. "Petunia can't you make him stop crying and put him to sleep?" asked __Vernon__._

_"He just lot his parents __Vernon__, it is only natural that he cries for them. What I don't understand is why he is only calling for James and not Lily."_

Sirius walked into the room, "You use to call him Papa. James would get so mad that you called the bear that instead of him." 

_That's  it__, I couldn't go to sleep without my bear… _"If I didn't call James, dad what did I call him?" asked Harry

Sirius gave a big smile, "Bear."

All of a sudden Icicle burst into the room, "Harry did you ever know that you were filthy rich?"

"What?" asked Harry 

"I mean so rich that you could swim in your money."

"I get that but what do I have that makes me so rich?"

"Well, I was wondering around when I found a locked box in a closet. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it to see what it was and it contains a bunch of deeds and keys to other vaults. There are 10 vault keys and some of them look like top-notch security, which means that there are some serious valuables in them. You also own about 200 acres of land around the world and have houses, mansions or some sort of living place in 10 different countries."

Harry looked at Sirius, "Do I really own all of that?" 

"Being the only Potter heir, yes and probably even more then that. You parents were the most promising wizard and witch of our time so of course they had high paying jobs. You mom was the youngest director of the charms administration and you dad was the most deadly aurtor of his time. If he had lived he probably would have made Mad-Eye Moody look like an amateur. To top it off the Potters are the oldest known line of wizards so a lot of your wealth was collect throughout time."

Icicle gave a Cheshire cat grin, "Hey Harry could I have a few thousand gallons?" 

Harry hit Icicle playfully over the head with his bear. "Careful Harry, you don't want to hurt poor papa now do you? I wonder what Rita would have to say when she hears about him?"

Harry ran after Icicle all through the house for the rest of the evening. "Okay I give up you can beat me with papa all you want and like I would tell that Rita woman anything." gasped Icicle as she laid on the floor trying to catch her breath.

Harry had to admit that growing up in Godric's Hollow would have been a blast. The house seemed to scream run around and play. Everyone finally gathered in the living room since the sun was setting and it was time to get back to Hogwarts. Lilo and Ren were going to stay at Godric's hollow until Harry graduated. They were raised to serve the Potters but Harry had no need for them at school so they said that they would wait until they were needed. As they left Harry grabbed the box of files, a picture of him and his parents playing outside and Papa. _There is no way that I am leaving him behind again._

* * * *

During the next few days, Harry spent more time with Sirius and going through the files and records that he had brought with him. Harry determined that he was defiantly richer then the Malfoy when he only counted his land. _This is going to be one to rub in Draco's face. _

"Harry wake up it is Christmas!" exclaimed Ron. It was the one-day in the year that Ron would wake up early and in a good mood, "Let's get down to the common room." 

Harry grabbed his glasses and bolted down to the common room. Remus, Sirius and even Dumbledore were already there. "Merry Christmas Harry," said Sirius as Harry sat down next to him. 

Dumbledore smiled and his eye's sparkled, "It seems that we are only missing Icicle, who would like to go wake her up?" 

All at once Harry, Ron and Sirius ran up the stairs to the girls dorm fighting on how they were going to wake her up. Finally they agreed on a simple plan of action so Sirius came in carrying a pitcher of cold water with Ron and Harry following. Everything after that melted into a colorful blur. There was a scream followed by some explosions and other screams. When all four of them walked out, Icicle was dripping wet, Harry had sprouted flowers all over his body, Ron was purple with pink spots and Sirius's ears were so large that they dragged on the floor. Apparently, when they dumped the water on Icicle she flew out of her bed and started cursing them without taking time to notice who they were. It took a while for the four of them to get Dumbledore and Remus to stop laughing and fix them up. After removing flowers from Harry, charming back Ron's skin color, shrinking Sirius's ears, and drying Icicle, everyone started opening presents. Harry got several things: an enormous package of sweets and a shirt from Hermione, a practice snitch and some new gear from Ron, a snowy owl care package from Remus, a CD player from Icicle with a few CD's, pranks and new shoes from Sirius along with other gifts from Mrs. Weasley, the Moody's, Hagrid and even Remus's parents. Harry was really glad that he had gotten a new pair of shoes since he was busting out of his old ones.

Harry would have to wait to see if Hermione liked her gift but everyone else seemed to enjoy what Harry got them. Ron was excited to read the book that Harry got him, Famous Quidditch Chasers of the Century. When Icicle opened Harry's gift she stared at the necklace in shock for a while and then started screaming in delight. Running over to Harry she practically strangled him to death. "Oh my God! I loved this necklace so much when I saw it in the store! How did you know that I wanted it? How did you afford it? How…."

"A little fairy named Hermione paid a visit and told me that you wanted it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!!!!"

Everyone was laughing at Harry as he was smothered by an overexcited Icicle. Dumbledore picked up his last gift and opened it, "Aww Icicle I see that you saw strait into my heart."

Icicle let go of Harry and looked up, Dumbledore was holding several pairs of fuzzy warm socks. 

* * * *

It was later in the evening and time for the Christmas feast. The hall was decorated with trees and lights, mistletoe and every other Christmas decoration known to man. Dinner was full of chattering and celebration amongst the professors and few remaining students. Hagrid was his drunk merry self and even Snape looked like he was in a good mood. As the meal ended Harry and Ron realized that Icicle had been talking to Malfoy for most of the night. "What is she doing talking to that miserable git?" asked Ron. 

"Dunno," replied Harry. He didn't like were this was going at all.

All of a sudden Icicle pulled a Christmas present out of her pocket for Draco and Draco pulled one out for her. They laughed and opened them. She had gotten Draco the full CD of Phantom of the Opera and he had gotten her and CD of another Broadway play called Rent. Harry and Ron were shocked and angry that Icicle was actually friends with Draco, DRACO MALFOY. When Draco eventually left, Icicle walked up to join Ron and Harry. "What in the hell are you doing with Malfoy." demanded Ron.

"Giving him his Christmas present and wishing him a Merry Christmas since that is what you do on Christmas?" replied Icicle who seemed shocked at Ron's behavior.

"That slimy git is an evil being that will take advantage of anyone who gives him a chance. I know you haven't been in this world for a long time but you can never trust a Malfoy." 

Ron had touched a nerve, "I'll trust who ever I dam well feel like trusting. I know that I am very judgmental and that is one of my flaws but you are so fucking shallow and narrow minded on top of being judgmental. Just because he is a Malfoy doesn't mean he is evil and just like his dad. You never gave him a chance so you have no right to judge him. At least I got to know him before I said anything."

Harry had to agree with Ron on this one, "Draco is a stuck up prick. I wasn't raised in this world and I saw that from day one."

"You never gave him a chance either Harry. Plus are you the same person that you were when you were 11? Do you believe in the same things? People grow, people change and sometimes you have to break through a shell to really get to know a person."

"Icicle we are just telling you that he is dangerous and you shouldn't hang around him!" 

"Well he is one of my friends and you guys will just have to learn how to deal with it if you are going to be my friends too," with that she stormed away.

* * * *


	18. What happened?

**What happened?**

Ron was defiantly the most stubborn person Harry knew. He absolutely refused to allow one of his best friends, Icicle in this case, to associate with a Malfoy. He simply didn't want anything to do with that family unless it included causing pain or humiliation to one of them._ Why did I even get worked up over this_, thought Harry, _is it really my place to decide who Icicle can be friends with?_

Dealing with Ron was the least of Harry's problems. Never in his life had Harry met someone as vindictive and cruel as Icicle. When you were on her bad side it would probably be a smart idea to go crawl into a corner and die. She was cruel whenever she spoke to them, whenever she caught their eye she was always glare at them in an unnerving manner and to top it off, they ended up the butt of several pranks. One of them involved permanent dye and the mysterious disappearance of ALL of their clothes, including the ones that they were wearing. The week hadn't been pleasant.

The sun was high in the sky as Harry and Ron walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron had finally realized that they hadn't made a single visit to see Hagrid all winter and since Sirius was helping Icicle with her song charms they decided that it was the best time to make a visit to see Hagrid. "Good to see ya! boomed the familiar voice of Hagrid, "Come in and have a seat."

"So Hagrid how was your trip to see to the giants?" asked Harry.

Hagrid beamed, "They are on our side this time unless that stupid git, Fudge screws things up. It took a long time to convince them. Giants are't that trusting of wizards a witches anymore."

The conversation continued as they all talked about their summers and how the school year was going. Finally, Hagrid changed the topic to the fight going on between Icicle and Harry and Ron, "That's a bit of a nasty situation that you have worked yourselves in to with Icicle, now isn't it?" 

"How did you know about that?" asked Ron

"Well when there are only 4 students left in the school it is kind of hard to miss something this obvious," chuckled Hagrid.

Harry gnawed on a cake that Hagrid had offered him, "What is she doing Hagrid? She is going to end up being used and then killed when Malfoy is done with want ever he wants her for."

Hagrid picked up his tankard and took a swig, "Draco may actually enjoy Icicle's company. You two know her, she is fun to be around. The problem is that you two met Malfoy when he was young, ignorant and basically stupid. From that day on you hated him and nothing has been able to change that. Even hate the kid but don't you think that it is possible that he has changed?"

"But Hagrid he is a death eater!" protested Ron.

"No, he is NOT a death eater. His dad is. Don't confuse the two. Just because his dad is rotten to the core doesn't mean that Draco is. Even if Draco was a death eater Icicle would know that he is and if she still wants to associate with him that is her choice and her choice alone. Besides, someone has to convince the death eaters that fighting on our side is a worthy cause. Someone had to convince Snape to risk everything and switch sides. Thankfully he did because he is one of the most important people on our sides."

"Who convinced Snape to turn?" asked Harry.

"Your mum." 

"My mum?"

"Yep, she was the only one that saw that Snape had a good heart. She was also the only one that ever showed him kindness. It is amazing how far nice words can travel when that person has never been treated with kindness before. Your dad practically had a heart attack and was really mad at your mom at first but he eventually calmed down and learned how to deal with it."

_Hint, hint Harry_….."Well Hagrid, Ron and I promised Sirius that we would help him set up Fireworks in the food this evening so we have to get going."

"Good thing I am eating out here with my Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Didn't they die?" asked Ron

"Yes but I ordered some more for this years 4th years."

_May God help Ginny and the rest of them…_

* * * *

Harry and Ron ran up the portrait of the pink lady laughing; the look on McGonagall's face when the chicken blew up in her face was priceless. Ron said the password and walked through into the common room, "Oh we are so lucky that Dumbledore was there to hold McGonagall back or we all would have been strangled to death right there and then." 

Harry nodded in agreement, "Hey it looks like Hedwig has a letter." 

It was from Hermione.

Dear Harry and Ron,

Thank you so much for the Christmas presents. Ron I love the earrings and Harry I love the outfit too. I'm so sorry to hear about your fight with Icicle. I told her to tell you guys about Draco but she refused saying that you would blow everything out of proportion. And guess what you did! I was in shock at first but at least I didn't shun her. Out of all of us I was the one called muddle blood and made fun of for the past 4 years; I have the right to be the bitter one in the group, but I am not because you have to admit that Draco has changed. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't said anything really mean to any of us this year? Maybe Icicle is having a positive affect on him. What I am trying to say is, don't be asses and push her away. You can be friends with her and not Draco. So go apologize to her now because if I get back and you both are being stupid I am going to be very upset with both of you. My Grandma is calling me so have a good break and make sure you work on your homework, procrastinating isn't good for you.

Hermione

"I am not apologizing," stated Ron, "Icicle is the one that is turning her back on her house and befriending Slytherins.

Harry rolled his eyes, _Yes Ron she is doing this to turn her back on Gryffindor. God we both can be asses at times, _"Sleep on it Ron, maybe you will feel differently tomorrow."

"Fine." 

Harry walked up to his dorm and got ready for bed. Papa was laying on top of his covers as he crawled into bed. As Harry was lying in bed he heard the sound of a violin coming from the common room. _Icicle must be out there playing… _The music was soft and peaceful as Harry drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * * *

There were clear screams coming from a room at the end of the dark hall that Harry was standing in. His scar was burning telling him that Voldemort was most likely off torturing someone. _Who is it this time_ thought Harry. Harry walked down that hall and slipped into the open door. There on the ground laid a crumpled figure. "Did you think that you would go unpunished for betraying your master?" sneered Voldemort at the figure on the floor. The figure moved and looked up, it was Karkaroff. His eyes were hollow and he didn't say anything thing, for there was nothing to say. "Don't you have anything to say to your master?" 

"Joining you was the greatest of all the mistakes I have made in my life. I watched Potter work through the task this year and you can mark my words, he will bring around your downfall. I have never seen anyone with as much potential as……"

Karkaroff's speech was cut short by his screams when Voldemort cursed him in anger. "Unfortunately for Mr. Potter, I have something in store for him. As for you Karkaroff, fair well. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flew towards Karkaroff and his dead body hit the ground.

* * * *

Harry bolted up in his bed clutching his scar. Looking around the room he felt that something was not right. Suddenly there was a scream and their dorm started to shake. Rolling out of bed Harry saw that Ron was doing the same. The two of them pushed open the door and there in the middle of the common room stood Icicle as she poured what seemed like electricity into the air causing all of Hogwarts to shake.


	19. Answers and the End of Break

**Answers and the End of Break**

A bolt of electricity flew at Harry and singed his arm. Looking up he saw another bolt heading strait towards Ron, "Ron look out!"

Ron looked up, flung his body to the ground and started rolling down the stairs. Harry crawled on his belly down the stairs to meet Ron. "What's going on?" 

"I don't know!" 

Suddenly the portrait flew open and there stood Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Remus and Sirius all in their pajamas. "Everyone make a circle around her and on my mark perform the charm!" yelled Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron laid on the floor and watched in amazement as the adults struggled to block the electricity bolts. "Now!" 

Purple light shot out from their wands and the streams crossed to form a net around Icicle. Slowly but surely the net shrank until Icicle was tangled in the net. Then everything stopped, Icicle fell to the ground, the net disappeared and Hogwarts stopped shaking. Most of the teachers stood their shaking while Dumbledore and Remus ran over to Icicle. Remus help Icicle sit up and rubbed her back trying to get her to stop coughing while Dumbledore started checking to see if she had any visible wounds.

There was a loud crack as part of the common room ceiling fell down and landed not more then a foot from Harry and Ron's heads. "That was sodding close…" whispered Ron.

Sirius turned around finally realizing that Harry and Ron were in the common room and ran towards them, "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah," they mumbled.

But of course Sirius started fussing over the two of them. The other teacher walked around the common room performing charms to fix the damaged so that the ceiling would not cave in on everyone over the night. Icicle, Ron and Harry had all been placed onto a newly fixed couch, which was previously charred, when all the teachers left the common room mumbling about catching a few hours of sleep before they repaired the whole castle. Icicle was still coughing occasionally, Remus and Sirius were talking to each other quietly as Dumbledore took off his glasses and cleaned them. "What in the world just happened?" Harry blurted out.

"Yeah what the hell just happen?" asked Icicle

Dumbledore took a seat across from Harry, Icicle and Ron, "Well what happened isn't common knowledge because it doesn't happen very often on this scale but Icicle had what is called a power surge."

Ron perked up at this, "I did a report on power surges back before Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled over at Ron, "Then you should know what they are all about."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Yeah but what happened was too powerful for a power surge and isn't Icicle young? I mean both you and Merlin only caused the destruction of things with in 15ft of you and you were both 20, Icicle had to have a radius of 15 miles and she is only 15."

"Actually Mr. Weasley, we are got reports the power surge was felt for 20 miles."

Ron's jaw hit the floor. 

Harry was confused, "Could some one explain exactly what a power surge is?" 

"A power surge happens to all wizards and witches when they are usually in their mid to late 20's. Most of the time they don't even know that they had a power surge because nothing big really happens, but when a talented and strong wizard or witch comes along they tend to have noticeable power surge in their early 20's," explained Ron.

"And do these power surges have some sort of benefit?"

"The wizard's magic usually drastically increases." 

Harry and Ron turned and stared in awe at Icicle who was laying her head on Remus's lap. "Excellent explanation Mr. Weasley. I do believe that Gryffindor deserves 5 points for that."

"What was the purple net that you used?"

"Good question Mr. Potter, it's called an energy absorption net. The spell causes the caster to absorb the energy that they suck from the person under the spell. But since there was so much energy we had to use several people so that we did not go into surges of our own."

"I hate to break up this conversation," interrupted Remus, "but I think we have a problem." 

They all looked over to where Remus was sitting. Icicle was still lying on Remus lap. "What's the problem?"

Remus picked up the towel that Icicle was coughing into earlier, it was stained with blood. "I am guessing that she suffered some internal injuries during the surge."

Dumbledore motioned to Remus who picked Icicle up, "Let's get her to the hospital wing.  Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you may want to come with us too. Madame Pomfrey will want to make sure you both are okay."

* * * *

By 10 the next morning, both Ron and Harry had made it out of the Hospital wing and Harry had talked to Professor Dumbledore about his dream of Karkaroff's murder. Come around 4 in the afternoon Harry and Ron started to wonder where Icicle was. "Remind me why we are looking for her again?" asked Ron as he followed Harry.

"One, we are jerks and it is time to make up. Two, Hermione will be back in a few days and our heads will roll if we haven't made up.

Ron stopped at a window and looked out, "There she is Harry. She is laying in the snow for some weird reason."

Looking out the window Ron was at Harry saw a familiar purple cloaked figure laying smack dab in the middle of the quidditch field. 

A while later Harry and Ron finally made it out to the quidditch field and approached Icicle. "Hi," chirped Ron.

Icicle just continued to lay on the snow ignoring them. Harry sighed, "Were both really sorry for being such prats. We are in no position to tell you who you can or can't be friends with."

Ron rubbed his temples in frustration, "Just be careful, okay? I know I just don't want Draco to have a chance to hurt you but I guess out of everyone in the world you might be the one that is able to set him strait."

Harry gave Icicle he puppy dog face, "Are we forgiven?"

Icicle looked up at them and smiled for the first time in a long time, "Yes."

Ron plopped down on one side of Icicle and Harry on the other, "Now that we have that settled aren't you cold?"

"Very, but the frost bite helps clear my mind."

"Clear your mind of what?" asked Harry.

Icicle raised her wand "This, lumos." Light came blazing out of her wand causing a lot of the snow around them to melt and some of the hairs on Harry's head to singe. "I can't even keep first year spells under control.  It sucks!  Dumbledore is having me spend the last week of break training with him and some of the teachers so that I can't regain control of my powers before everyone comes back and I end up killing them by accident. The rest of my break is going to bite." 

* * * *

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the winter break with Remus and Sirius while Icicle was in her training sessions. It was finally the last day of break and Harry, Ron and Icicle were all met with a huge surprise. "Hermione!" screeched Icicle as she pounced Hermione who had just walk into the common room, "What are you doing back early?"

"Dumbledore wrote me and invited me to the special goodbye dinner tonight so of course I had to come." 

It was nice having Hermione back. The four talked about break and filled each other in on events that had gone on in each of their lives. "Victor Krum sent you want!?" sputtered Ron.

"A special edition of Hogwarts a History." repeated Hermione, "Honestly, we are still friends even though he doesn't live here."

The rest of the day was fun. Remus and Sirius met up with the four soon after Hermione had shown up and they spent the day roaming the halls. Of course Icicle made Remus sing and Sirius play the piano and for some reason Icicle and Hermione actually did something totally out of character for them, they giggled.

"What?" asked Ron.

Hermione waved her hand at Ron, "Oh it is really nothing, Icicle and I had always wondered what made Sirius and Remus such knock outs when they were in school and we just found out. A lot of girls believe that a guy that who can sing or play the piano is one of the sexiest men in the world."

Icicle nodded in agreement. She was obviously one of them.

"You know what?" interrupted Remus, "Harry might be able to sing. His dad was tone deft but his mom had a lovely voice."

Harry blushed at the thought having to sing, "I don't think I can."

"Nonsense Harry," quipped Sirius, "Give it a try."

Harry shook his head but pretty soon he found himself being coached by Remus and Sirius as Hermione, Icicle and Ron looked on. He listened to everything that Remus told him to do and then he started going through some scales. No long after that Harry was singing songs. Sure enough, Harry could sing and sing very well. Ron was clapping, Hermione was smiling and Icicle looked like she was in shock. "It is official," stated Icicle, "You are one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts."

Sirius patted Harry on the back, "Well you guys, I have to go do something before dinner so I will see you later."

Sirius jogged out the door, "What does he have to do?" asked Harry.

Remus gave a faint smile, "You'll see, you'll see…."

* * * *

At about 6:00pm Sirius and a lady with short brown hair and gray eyes walked into the common room. Sirius took the lady's hand and smiled at the four, "Harry, Ron, Icicle, Hermione I would like you to meet my girlfriend Krystal Moorhead."

All four of them stared at Sirius in shock. How a convict could have a girlfriend was beyond all three of them. "Hello it is nice to finally meet you Harry. Sirius has told me so much about you." said Krystal

Harry shook her hand, "Err..hello."

Everyone continued to talk as they all migrated down to the great hall for dinner. Krystal was sure interesting. She held a job as a secretary for the ministry and had apparently graduated two years after Sirius. She was constantly smiling and flirting with Sirius that at times the two forgot that they were at dinner with several other people. Krystal was telling the group about her family and how she had two sisters when Harry looked beside him and caught the blank look in Icicle's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Icicle focused in on Krystal, "I'm fine."

As everyone finished their desert it was finally time to say goodbye and head to bed since Sirius and Remus had decided that it was best to leave very early in the morning to avoid being seen. Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, "Wow this is the longest period of time we have spent together without something horrible happening. Behave and write if you need anything at all."

"I will," replied Harry, "Take care of yourself too."

After some more good-byes Harry finally shook hands with Krystal who pulled Harry into a hug, "It was nice meeting you maybe I will see you again soon." 

With that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Icicle all headed in the direction of the common room. "I am glad that Sirius is finally pulling together the pieces of his life again. Krystal is going to be good for him," commented Hermione.

"Yeah if you think dark temptresses are good for people," said Icicle between her teeth.

Harry turned sharply and looked at Icicle, "What are you talking about."

"I have this feeling like I have met her somewhere before. I know that I know her but I can't place where I know her from. All I do know is that my gut is telling me to beat her to a pulp and kick her out of the castle."

"That's a little bit judgmental especially since you are basing everything on your gut feelings." mentioned Hermione.

"Last time I didn't pay attention to my gut I lost my muggle mom, dad and brother," Icicle just shook it off, "Let's just drop it. I am going to sit back wait and research and if I absolutely find out she is evil then we can worry."

"Okay…" 

* * * *


	20. A Dance and Voldemort

**A Dance and Voldemort**

The past few months had been in short, dull. School started back up, Voldemort hadn't attacked anyone since Karkaroff, both Ron and Icicle had birthdays, Hufflepuff beat Slytherin in the latest quidditch match; which meant that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were playing each other for the cup. 

It was the end of March and the Gryffindor students were on their way to Herbology each carrying a plant. The teachers had gone project crazy after Professor Figg's big success with the "my life story" projects. Professor Sprout had assigned each 5th year student a plant of some sort about a month ago and it was the student's responsibility to find out what type of plant they had and to take care of it. Harry placed his plant down on the desk in front of him and smiled at it proudly. He had been extremely lucky. His plant was an indigo and all he had to do was make sure it was out during the full moon, water it and take to it once and a while. Harry looked over at his other friends; both Ron and Hermione did a good job taking car of their plants. "Miss Vera! What did you do to my carnations!" exclaimed Professor Sprout when she saw the wilting plant on Icicle's desk, "They are one of the easiest plants to take care of on the world!"

"I told you I had a black thumb…….I tried to take care of them but every day they started looking worse and worse. I have always ended up killing plants since I was born. I probably fell out of the womb and landed on a plant killing it."

Professor Sprout continued to walk around the room to make sure that no one else killed their plant and let them loose for the evening. When everyone eventually walked into the great hall for dinner they were met with a surprise; Fudge was sitting at the head table eating with Dumbledore and neither Fudge nor Dumbledore looked happy. "I wonder what is going on?" whispered Hermione as they sad down for a quiet meal. 

Dinner dragged on and as students got ready to head off to bed Dumbledore stood up, "I just wanted to announce that the annual end of the year ball well be held May 1st. As most of you know, every year we have a different theme and since last year ended up being a fancy wizard ball we wanted to have a casual muggle dance for a change. All students from their 4th year up are encouraged to attend."

After the announcement all the students walked off all chatting excitably about the dance. "Ugg not another dance," moaned Harry as they reached the common room.

Ron patted Harry of the shoulder, "Come on Harry it wasn't that bad."

"What wasn't that bad?" asked Icicle who had just gotten back from dance.

Hermione started filling Icicle in about the dance and Harry's previous experience with dances. "Ahh it's not going to be that bad." agreed Icicle.

Harry sat down and started on a charms essay that was due on Thursday. A few hours later Harry finished the report and looked up at the clock, it was 10:30. "I am off to bed, see you tomorrow." 

"But it is too early….." started Hermione until she saw what time it was, "I think it is time for all of use to go to bed too."

Harry crawled into his bed after putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth. As he laid there a feeling swept over him, something bad was going to happen and it is going to happen soon.

* * * *

Harry found himself dreaming that he was in a cave that was dark, damp and smelt horrible. Harry looked around and saw that Hermione, Icicle and Ron were with him. Hermione walked forward and started looking around, "What is this place?" 

"I don't know," replied Harry, _Why are they in my dream……_

All of a sudden Ron slipped on something and fell, "Bloody hell!"

Icicle who had been quite this whole time ran over to Ron and touched the blood coming out of a scrape on his knee. Suddenly she pinched herself and winced, "Do you guys think that this is your dream?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other, "Yes."

"Oh no………well I don't think it is a dream at all…"

There was a loud familiar crackle, one that only could belong to one person. "Very good Icicle, I see that you are as sharp as you mother," there was a loud snap as all four of them were tied down onto separate chairs magically, "Welcome Harry Potter and friends to the land of dreams that be."

"Speaking of dreams and sleep, you could us some sleep of your own. Look at those bags under his eyes; I wonder what he stores in them…." whispered Icicle.

Ron held back his laugh and ended up snorting, Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry just shook his head. Leave it to Icicle to crack a stupid joke when they are all tied down in front of the dark lord. Voldemort obviously had heard Icicle's comment, glared at her and clapped his hands. Death eaters started appearing all over the cave. "It seems that Miss Vera needs to be taught some respect, possibly the old fashion way and why we are at it why don't we teach the muddle blood too."

Two death eaters stepped forward, each pulled out a dagger, and started to advance on the girls. "Make sure that you don't kill them, yet."

"Don't you dare touch them you cowards!" yelled Ron.

Harry gritted his teeth, it was happening again, his friends where going to die because of him. _Enough is enough_, "If you want me so badly kill me and get it over with stop hurting everyone else around me. Don't you get tired of dancing around me because you are too scared to take me down with out any strings attached to my friends?"

"Harry shut up! We are getting out of this. You don't have to go all noble and sacrifice yourself for us!" yelled Icicle.

"It is impossible to escape, you should know that." hissed Voldemort.

"That's what you think."

There was a collective gasp; Icicle had disappeared. "Quick kill them kill them all now!" screamed Voldemort, "She is going to wake them up."

Hermione screamed as the dagger sliced her arm, but then she was suddenly gone too. The death eaters turned their attention to Harry and Ron but suddenly Harry felt a pain building on his face and everything started to fade away. "I'll be waiting for you Potter! The second you go to sleep I will be there!"

* * * *

Harry's eyes snapped open to see Icicle sitting on his stomach holding her fist as if she was getting ready to punch Harry. "Stop!"

Icicle shook out her hand, "You have a hard face."

Harry felt his face, swelling was already beginning, "Couldn't you have found a better way to wake me up?"

"Well it was either punching you our cutting you with something. Buddy bit me to wake me up if that makes you feel any better."

"Much." 

Harry looked over at Ron's bed to see is best friend with red slap marks on his face. "All right Ron?"

"Ugg…" 

"Well we can't go back to sleep," sighed Hermione as she started nursing the cut on her arm.

Harry sat there thinking back to the beginning of the year. _Dumbledore had been talking to Harry and Icicle about their safety, "I would love it if when you get in trouble this year, because we know it will happen even if you do play it safe, that you come to me for help."_

Well if Harry ever needed help in his life, this was probably one of the few times. "Let's go see Dumbledore now."

* * * *


	21. Wham Bam Boom

* * * *

**Wham Bam Boom**

Harry, Icicle, Hermione and Ron were walking down the hallway and all four of them must have looked like a mess. Hermione had the gash on her arm from the death eater, both Ron and Harry had black eyes and split lips from when the girls punched them to wake them up and Icicle had a dog bite on her arm. As they approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, they saw that the door was already open. Icicle motioned to them to follow silently. 

They all started climbing the stairs quietly and when they reached the door they heard yelling, "What do you mean that you have fired Dumbledore?!" rang the familiar voice of McGonagall.

"He was an unstable old fool! I could not allow him to remain headmaster of this school while making wild accusations that the Dark Lord is back." coolly replied Minister Fudge. 

"He is back and you know that. All those people that have died……," started Flitwick.

"They died several months ago and had no connection to You Know Who. I bet that it was Dumbledore who went out killing people just to prove his point."

"Never insult Dumbledore in front of me if you want to live till tomorrow." bellowed Hagrid.

"I will not tolerate threats! I am now acting as the Headmaster of this school and if anyone does not do as they are told you will not only find yourself fired but also charged with threatening the Minister of Magic."  There was a long silence, "I want to know everything that goes on in this school especially with Harry Potter and his friends.  I heard that the girl that Dumbledore adopted is now one of Harry's friends. If she is anything like what I have heard she could cause problems. If you find them wandering the hall at night, in the hospital wing or anywhere else suspicious I want to know. Harry Potter is a menace and I can't have him harming any of the other students in this school."

"Potter is perfectly sane and as much as I hate to admit this he has never done anything against the rules that wasn't for the greater good." snapped Snape.

"Watch your step Severus." 

Harry could practically see the daggers that Fudge and Snape were glaring at each other, "You are all dismissed."

Icicle grabbed Harry, Hermione and Ron and threw them into a secret passage that allowed them to see the teachers but without being seen themselves. Sure enough all the teachers including Madam Pomfrey and Madame Prince were in the office and all of them stomped down the stairs looking incredibly pissed. After they had all passed, Harry kicked something and looked down; there was a roll of parchment. Picking it up and opening it Harry saw that it was the Marauder's map with a note attached. 

Icicle,

Fudge has banished me from the school and has forbidden me to contact you or anyone else because he feels that I may manipulate the staff. Any owls that you send me will not find me because the Ministry has blocked all of my mail. Yes, I know it is unfair and I know that you don't like it but DO NOT get yourself expelled and DO NOT insult Fudge. He is your elder and no matter how ignorant he is you have to tolerate him and pretend to respect him. If you or Harry or anyone else that normally gets into trouble needs help, think long and hard about who you go too because it sounds like the rest of the staff will be kept under a close watch. I will be okay so don't worry about me and take care of yourself. 

Love,

Dumbledore

P.S. Harry will know what to do with the other piece of parchment.

_Dumbledore is really gone…_Harry held out the letter and Icicle took it and read it, "We are in for a rough couple of days…"

Ron ran his hand through his hair, "What are we going to do? I mean obviously we can't go to sleep…… ever again."

"Well I suggest that we all go to the common room, heal our wounds the best that we can and finish all the homework assignments we have. The only solution that I can think of is researching till we have an answer and we can't start till tomorrow so lets get all the distractions out of our way," sighed Icicle.

* * * *

Harry didn't know how he made it through the next day without passing out. In the morning Icicle had made everyone drink coffee, eat chocolate and anything else that included caffeine and sugar, "This is what I would have to do when I would pull an all-nighter for muggle school."

The school itself was in a general uproar that Fudge had taken over the school. No one was happy, not even the Slytherins because Fudge was nosing around in everyone's business. 

It was evening and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Icicle were all heading down the defense corridor to find Professor Figg. "She is leaving after the end of this year so she won't care if they fire her," stated Hermione as they all walked down the halls. "Also, since she is an ex- auror she'll know where to start looking."

They reached Professor Figg's office door and Harry knocked followed by Professor Figg yelling, "Come in."

Harry tentatively opened the door and walked in with his friends following. "Harry, Ron, Icicle and Hermione how nice to see you four," chirped Professor Figg, "Now what can I help you with?"

Harry pulled at his robe uncomfortably, "We need to ask you a favor; a really big favor that involves saving our lives."

"That is a bit dramatic Harry but I will help you if it is within my power to do so." 

Harry took a breath and started telling Professor Figg everything that happened last night. "My God! Why didn't you come get help last night when he attacked you?"

"We did," spoke up Icicle, "But Dumbledore had just been banished from the castle and Fudge was being a dick. There is no way that Fudge would help us."

Professor Figg stood up and walked over to one of her shelves, "Let's see, what you'll have to do is research day in and day out because I have no idea what spell Voldemort is using.  He has never been known to use common spells in his big plans.   Each of you needs to drink this. It will allow you to remain awake for a solid week."

"What if we don't find the answers we need in a week," asked Hermione as she grabbed one of the bottles.

"Then you guys will need to stay awake on your own for 24 hours before you can take the potion again or else you will slip into a coma the next time the potion wears off."

Ron took a swig of the potion, "There always has to be those nasty side effects to these types of potions."

Professor Figg pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down a note of some sort, "Take this to Madame Prince having her give you some books that I think would be a good place to start. I'll research on my own when I can but Fudge is breathing down my neck.  Not that I really care.  What is he going to do…fire me?"

Ron shrugged, "True."

"It is getting late, go grab the books I wrote down and hurry back to your common room before you break curfew."

* * * *

It was now the first week in April and Hermione, Ron, Icicle and Harry hadn't made any progress. "My head hurts, I think the potion is wearing off, and we are so screwed," moaned Ron.

Icicle rubbed the bridge of her nose.  She had given up on her contacts and was wearing her glasses, "The potion HAS worn off and we are not screwed until we fall asleep." 

Harry rubbed his eyes _I am so unbelievably tired._ These past seven days had been hell. All the teachers were in a bad mood, all the students were in a bad mood and even all the animals and ghosts were in a bad mood. "Everyone should be up soon so we need to pack it up."

"Grrr… We are so close I can just feel it. Why can't we find anything about the Land of Dreams that Be……" mumbled Icicle as she stuffed a book she was reading into her book bag.

That day at school, Icicle introduced the group to a miracle food called Lucus. "It is a Mexican candy that is basically 50 percent salt and 50 percent lemon. If you need a perk me up take a big swig of this stuff."

Ron tried it out and started coughing, "Ahhh it burns!"

"Well duh that is the point, to be so sour that we are able to stay awake."

Hermione looked at her watch, "We have 5 minutes to get to Herbology."

"Great, I wanted to kill several plants today." 

Herbology was uneventful besides Icicle re-potting her plant upside down. (She claimed that the roots looked just like the leaves) Now the Gryffindors were found in Transfiguration and Harry could feel himself slipping off to sleep. _I am going to fall asleep if McGonagall doesn't stop giving notes and spice up the class._

"……the length that your transfiguration spells will hold can not be improved through practice. It is the wizard or witch's strength that dictates how long and how well the spell will hold.  Mr. Weasley wake up!" 

Harry turned and looked at Ron; he was pale and definitely sleeping, "Shit." 

"Potter!  Language," chastised Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry professor," said Harry as he checked Ron's pulse; he was alive for the time being.

The class screamed when there was a snap as one of Ron's ribs broke. 

Icicle jumped into action, "He is not going to wake up if we beat the crap out of him this time, Voldemort has a hold on him that is too strong to break.  You can feel the magical hold radiating off his body.  Professor McGonagall watch him and heal his wounds. Dean, go to Madam Pomfrey, tell her to get ready for us."

"Miss Vera, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter what is going on," demanded Professor McGonagall.

"Voldemort and his followers are beating the crap out of Ron in the Land of Dreams that Be," said Icicle as she pulled out the book she had packed earlier and motioned to the others to do the same.

Ron started screaming and fell on the ground twitching, "Cruciatus curse," mumbled Hermione.

McGonagall was trying to soothe Ron as Icicle flipped through her book, "I hate Latin, I hate Latin, I hate Latin. Why does it have to be so hard to translate?  The spell has to be under another name or we would have found it by now….."

"Icicle hurry up!" yelled Hermione as Ron was hit with another round of curses.

"Translating is not my strongest subject……. I found it!"

Harry looked up and he saw Icicle frown, "I don't know if I can do this."

McGonagall got up and looked at the page Icicle was reading. "I forbid you to attempt that.  That is one of the most dangerous spells I have ever seen; even more so than animagus transformation." 

"Well we don't have a choice now do we. At least I can say the spell in any language I choose." McGonagall looked at Ron; he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"You are going to need help."

Icicle set down book and looked over at Harry, "Help?"

"Me? What makes you think I can do the spell?" 

"The spell is a combination of song charms, transfigurations and defense spells. You are the only one that I know who can sing."

"I haven't been trained!"

"We don't have time Harry! We are losing Ron! You will have to sing this part of the spell since it is too low for me. If we are not in perfect time we might destroy the school. Just count the measures 4/4 and we will be fine."

"4/4?"

"Damn it you don't know how to read music. You will just have to match me and follow along."

Harry nodded 'I better do this right for Ron's sake.'

They both pulled out her wand and started singing. 

_Protect us from the dreams that haunt us at night. _

_Protect us from horror, from the evil at night. _

_We call upon the guardians of souls to come protect us_

_From the dreams that our nights and days hold._

_Order of the __Phoenix__, rise and come protect your children._

There was a burst of light from both Icicle and Harry that filled the room. Harry felt his magic begin to build as he heard the Phoenix song in the distance. Then the light and music stopped and Harry looked down at Ron who was breathing calmly.

Icicle sank to the floor, "It worked it actually worked……"

Just then a sickening feeling hit Harry in the stomach, "I don't feel that well."

Energy started radiating from Harry and Icicle began to laugh, "He is going to have a power surge. Harry we need to work on your timing of bringing about disastrous events."

Just then something that felt like fire started pouring out of Harry's body. Snape had just shown up and paled. 

"Severus help us!" shouted McGonagall.

Harry faintly saw Icicle, Snape and Professor McGonagall surround him and then a purple net was wrapped around him. Harry felt the power inside of him start to drain and then the surge suddenly stopped.

Harry fell to the ground causing Snape, McGonagall, Hermione and Icicle to surround him. "Good try Harry, but I still have you beat," spoke up a tired looking Icicle.

"Don't you feel like you just want to pass out?" asked Harry

"Yeah, passing out sounds like a good idea. Let's go, Hermione would you like to join us?"

Hermione merely nodded and McGonagall dismissed class.

As the class filed out of the room with excitement because of everything that had happened in class, Icicle bumped into Pavarti, "Sorry," apologized Icicle.

"Sure you are you insensitive little bitch" shrieked Pavarti.

Icicle turned around in astonishment, "I said sorry! What is your problem? It isn't like I am aiming out of my way to hit you."

"Yeah right, you are just jealous of my good looks and you want to get rid of the competition! You have always been jealous of Lavender and I."

Icicle burst out laughing and held onto the wall to support herself, "Jealous? Yes I am so jealous since my goal is to look like and porcelain doll. You wear too much makeup and look anorexic. Guys only go for you because you are easy. I am so jealous because deep down inside I want to be an easy one-night stand too."

All of a sudden Pavarti attacked Icicle. Icicle stumbled away from where Pavarti had scratched her on her face.

"Oh no you didn't……"

Icicle lunged at Pavarti and pinned her to the ground with a sickening thud. She then started punching Pavarti in the face. Students were yelling in both fear and words of encouragement. 

"Icicle let her go!" yelled Hermione.

"No use Hermione, Pavarti brought this one on herself," sighed Harry who was leaning against the wall amazed that Icicle still had the energy to fight.

Out of no where Lavender jumped on Icicle's back and started choking her. "Leave Pavarti alone!" 

"Okay," grunted Icicle as she elbowed Lavender with all her might and grabbed one of Lavender's arms and twisted. There was a snap when Icicle broke Lavender's arm causing her to scream and pulled her arm out of Icicle's grip.

"What is going on here?" bellowed Professor McGonagall who had just appeared with Ron's body on a stretcher.

The scene didn't look good. Pavarti was unconscious on the floor, Lavender was clutching her arm bawling like a baby and Icicle stood there with claw marks across her face and a nice bruises appearing around her neck.

"Professor," spoke up Neville who looked a bit sick, "Icicle bumped into Pavarti so she apologized. But Pavarti snapped and called Icicle some inappropriate things. Icicle verbally retaliated and pretty soon Pavarti attacked her. Icicle then pinned her and knocked her out when Lavender attacked her from behind and choked her. Icicle then elbowed Lavender and grabbed one of her arms and twisted it so that it broke."

"I see, thank you Mr. Longbottom. Would you and Miss Granger help Lavender and Pavarti to the hospital wing? Mr. Potter make sure that Miss Vera comes along with you. All of you need medical attention and we will not be able to hide this from Minister Fudge.  Voldemort attacks a student, Potter and Vera perform some magic that should have destroyed the school because was too complicated for anyone, Mr. Potter has a power surge that once again severely damages the school, and Miss Vera then gets into a fight with two other students and comes out on top of the fight.   What are we going to do with you? Severus would you please make sure that the rest of the students get to their next class safely."

Snape nodded and everyone started dispersing. "I am not going to the hospital wing." stated Icicle.

"Yes you are," stated Harry as he pushed her forward. "The four of us haven't slept in days and you have to get those wounds healed." 

"They are mere flesh wounds, nothing really serious."

"Sometimes you are impossible," sighed Harry as he grabbed Icicle and dragged her with him as he trudged upstairs to the hospital wing.

"No I am fine, really I am fine!"

"I might not be fine. Remember what happened to you after your power surge. The longer it takes for me and you to get to the hospital with the greater the chance I may pass out here."

Those words had hit a spot and worked in making her get to hospital wing. Apparently Icicle didn't want her friends to suffer because of her. 

"Mr. Potter! How in the world did you get Miss Vera in her with out knocking her unconscious?  She is terrified of medical people and the only way we have ever gotten her here was having Dumbledore drag her in by her ear and staying with her to make sure that she doesn't escape," said Madame Pomfrey as she pointed each of them to a bed near to the window.

Icicle blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment, "I want out now."

"Not until I have fixed your cuts, bruises and you sleep all weekend. But I have to check Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Brown too so it may take a while."

The next hour or so was fairly quiet as Madam Pomfrey rushed around the room tending to the students. 

Icicle had walked over and was sitting on the window ledge, Hermione was reading a book and Harry felt like he was about to fall asleep. Before Madame Pomfrey was able to finish healing some internal damage that Harry had, the door flew open revealing Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Figg, and Minister Fudge. 

Seething, Fudge advanced on Harry, "What have you done?"

Harry just stared at him. _Yes I wanted to be attacked by Voldemort and I wanted to destroy the school by having a power surge._

"Headmaster, I have already told you what happened. Why must you come harass him when he hasn't slept for a week," spoke up Professor Figg.

"It isn't only him; all four of them are problem children. They are all destructive and disrespectful."

Hermione looked appalled that he would speak that way of her and could not hold her tongue anymore, "Excuse me Minister or Headmaster, what ever title you choose to use, I do not recall ever disrespecting you or even breaking a rule while you were here."

"You are in possession of several restricted books, Harry has destroyed the school, Icicle got into a fight and all of you are running around claiming that Voldemort is back. Are you trying to throw the wizarding world into chaos?"

Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "A teacher gave us permission to use those books, Harry or anyone for that matter can't control when their power surges come, the fight was not Icicle's fault, and Voldemort is back. People have seen him; people have died because of him. All we want to do is give the wizarding world a fighting chance."

"People die every day Miss Granger. Just because a few wizards and muggles have died does not mean that the Dark Lord is back."

Icicle looked over at the group with sad eyes, "How many people have to suffer before you are going to be able to see the truth. Are your very own children going to have to die before you will believe us? You have to know that we would never make some thing up like this. Harry, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the staff and I have better things to do with our free time."

"Harry is a parselmouth and his scar causes him pain; he can not be trusted. And then there is you, a supposed pureblood. My problem with you is that the name Vera does not ring a bell to any family. Who are your parents? Where have you come from? All questions that no one can answer."

"Harry is perfectly sane and can be trusted just like you can trust me. My past, on the other hand, is none of your business."

"Everything in this world is my business and I intend to find out what you are hiding. You used to show up to breakfast early and have breakfast with the headmaster every morning. Well I am now the headmaster and I expect you to join me every morning from now on."

Icicle stood up and glared at Fudge with a hatred that should only be reserved for Voldemort himself, "You can not demand that of me. I ate with Dumbledore because he is basically my father and I enjoy his company. You are not related to me and I do not like you."

Fudge did not back down, "You will join me for breakfast or you will be expelled on the grounds of insubordination." 

"I hate you and I hope you burn in hell for what you are condemning your people to," spat Icicle.

"Headmaster I have to ask that you leave and come back at a later date. My patients need rest so that they will be able to be back in classes on Monday," butted in Madam Pomfrey when she saw the shade of purple that Fudge was turning. 

Fudge turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

The four remaining adults started at amazement at the four students. McGonagall, Figg and Snape started walking out of the door but then Snape turned around and looked at Harry, "Potter I have to say that I am impressed that you were able to perform the Order of the Phoenix spell with Miss Vera today. Perhaps if you were able to concentrate in my class on that level you may pass." 

When the teachers were out of hearing distance Icicle grabbed her wand and summoned a book. "Fudge thinks that he can out do me so easily. I am going to make his life a living hell and he won't be able to touch me because I am going to follow the rules to a 'T'. This is going to be one hell of a prank fest Icicle style." 

* * * *


	22. Stephanie Gates

* * * *

**Stephanie Gates**

"Icicle it has been a month since you said that you were going to make Fudge's life a living hell and all you have done is read that book and write in the other one!" exclaimed Ron one Sunday evening.

"Ron when I go into war I make sure that I am going to win. Trust me come tomorrow things will no longer be peaceful at Hogwarts." 

Hermione looked upset at the fact that Icicle was going to take on the Minister of Magic, "You better not get expelled." 

"Oh I there is no chance of that, there is no chance at that."

* * * *

            It was a bright Monday morning and all the students were in the hall eating breakfast. Fudge was sitting at the head table talking to Professor McGonagall when he stood up, "A month or so ago Ex-headmaster Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a casual muggle ball. Well I have decided that instead of a causal ball we are going to have a formal wizard's ball. So make sure you all have appropriate attire and a date……..Icicle?! What are you wearing!

A more accurate question for Fudge to ask would have been what are you not wearing.  Near the entrance to the great hall there stood Icicle wearing a black, low cut, top that was see through with a red bra, a red choker with a silver cross, a short leather black skirt that barley covered her butt, and black leather boots. Her hair was up in a messy yet sexy do and she was wearing red lipstick with heavy black eyeliner. "Oh I found this in my closet and decided that today was a good day to pull it out and wear it."

"There is a dress code at this school. I will not tolerate you running around looking like a slut."

Icicle smirked, "Why thank you for your concern but I can assure you that I am not a slut. And for your information there is no rule stating that we have to wear uniforms. Check your own rule book. In the letters we get ever single year it states that we need them but no where in the rules does it say that we have to wear them." 

Fudge picked up the rule book that Icicle had handed him and started flipping through trying to find a rule that will back him up. Finally when he decided that looking was pointless he turned on Icicle and the rest of the student population, "Well if there is no rule then I make one up right now; all students must wear their uniforms on school days."

"Okay, I will be glad to obey you when you get it passed by the Board of Governors and it officially becomes a part of the rules. The soonest it can become law is in one day." replied Icicle sweetly, "Now what is for breakfast."

"How does her ass not show in that skirt?" asked Ron as he watched Icicle join a very embarrassed Fudge for breakfast.

Harry just stared at Icicle and shrugged when Hermione bopped them both on their heads. "What was that for?" asked Harry as he rubbed his head.

"Stop drooling over Icicle butt and pack up; we have class."

As the three packed up to leave for Divisionary or Aritmacy in Hermione's case, Icicle excused herself from Fudge and joined them, "Good Morning."

"Icicle we can all see your bra." scolded Hermione.

"That is the point, to be as skany as I can without being naked. Normally I hate Mondays and the classes we have to go to but this outfit might spice up all three classes."

Hermione walked her separate way as Icicle, Harry and Ron waked up to the tower to be met by Professor Trelawney. "Miss Vera I see that you are following your destiny."

Icicle rolled her eyes at Trelawney, "If my destiny is to be a pain in the ass to people that bug the crap out of me then yes."

"You know your destiny is to join your father child! Don't mock the fates!"

"That is what makes me different from you, I don't believe in fate. We all can choose who we are and what type of person we want to be no matter what gifts we posses. There is always a choice.  You made the choice of teaching instead of being a seer for the Ministry. Because you made that choice you are still alive."

Trelawney face paled, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You know all the seers that worked in the Ministry 14 years ago were killed by Voldemort."

Everyone in the class gasped, "Don't speak his name child," Trelawney pondered something for a while," Would I have died if I had chosen to work for the Ministry?"

"Everyone else did, what makes you so special that you wouldn't have. You know it was a complete slaughter."

Trelawney looked very shaken yet relieved, "Let's hope that you are right about us making our own fate or we are all going to be in a lot of trouble. Class, today we will be reading tarot cards, read the passage in the book and then pair off."

"Do you enjoy torturing her?' asked Harry

"Immensely." 

* * * *

The next couple of weeks were amusing for the whole school. Icicle had continued to spite Fudge without getting into trouble. She had dyed her hair a glowing neon yellow color, placed signs that said dumb things around the school such as if you have gas smile, enchanted everyone so that they sung all day long, had a flock of peacocks follow people around school, and walked around acting as a one man band. Today she was speaking nothing but Spanish so that no one could understand what she was saying. Right now Icicle was smirking at Fudge who had just received a letter from the school governors. They had denied his request to band students from speaking other languages on the grounds that Hogwarts host events for schools all over the world and they could not band these schools from speaking their own language.

Looking past all the normal yells heard from Fudge throughout the day, all of the students were not really ready for the approaching ball. No one wanted to listen and dance to classical music all night long. Harry had turned down several girls already and was turning down yet another girl when he looked back at his friends, "I don't want to go to the dance."

"Come on chap!" pleaded Ron, "You have to go; Hermione and I are going. Why don't you ask Icicle?" 

Harry looked over at Icicle and she sighed, "Sorry Harry. I have some fine points to prove to Fudge by showing up stag. But I think that I may have the perfect date for you. Are you free tomorrow during the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes, but………"

"She is really sweet Harry. I think you two will hit it off so what do you say about taking her to Hogsmeade and the ball?"

"Icicle I haven't ever been on a date and who is she……."

"Okay, I will go ask her for you."

Icicle walked across the room to the Ravenclaw table to an average size blonde and sat down next to her. Icicle started chatting to her and Harry saw her turn beet red and nod. Icicle then stood up smiled and walked back to the table, "She said that she didn't have a date and she would be honored to go with you?"

"Icicle, what is her name," asked Harry for the second time.

"Oh yeah her name! Her name is Stephanie, Stephanie Gates."

* * * *

Harry's hands were sweating; today was the day of both the ball and the Hogsmeade trip. Ron and Hermione were coming along for support and Icicle had left just a few minutes ago for YBT practice. As she ran out the door she had yelled at Harry that he was suppose to meet Stephanie at the front door at 9:30. "Harry?" 

Harry turned around and saw the girl that he had seen yesterday. Her long blond hair fell down the back of her blue sweater, which matched her eyes perfectly. Harry had to admit that she was pretty. "Hi, you must be Stephanie."

"It's nice that I finally get to meet the great Harry Potter." smiled Stephanie.

Harry rolled his eyes and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for them, "These are two of my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Stephanie shook their hands politely. Hermione looked at her watch, "It's time to go. Let's get going because we have to get ready for the ball this afternoon so we can't stay out all day."

"Come on Herms, how long can it possibly take to get ready?" moaned Ron.

"It depends girl to girl, Lavender and Pavarti are not even going to Hogsmeade because they are already getting ready. They have to paint on their mask."

Ron winced at Hermione's remark, "Ouch that was low. Icicle may be a bad influence on you……."

"One day Ron I will bring you in to my dorm in the morning and you will see what I mean. They literally paint on mask."

Hogsmeade was the same as usual. Stephanie got along with the group although she was quieter and not as rambunctious as Harry's Gryffindor friends were. "So Steph, do you like quidditch?" asked Ron as they were all waiting for lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

"I love to watch it and keep track of the teams but I am not that good at it myself."

"With the last name Gates I would think that you would be a great flyer."

Stephanie gave a faint smile, "My four older brothers that are all professional quidditch players so you would think that I would be a good flyer but alas, the talent seemed to skip over me."

The rest of the meal revolved around quidditch much to Hermione's dismay. At three o'clock the four headed back to Hogwarts. "Meet you at the front door to the great hall?" asked Harry.

"That is fine with me," replied Stephanie.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked down the hall and after a while of walking in silence Ron spoke up, "I like her Harry; she is very down to earth. You two would make a nice looking couple."

Harry blushed, S_he__ is nice and pretty but I'm not sure if I know her well enough. I just don't get that feeling around her as I did with Cho._

When they finally reached the common room Hermione said good bye and walked up to the girls dorms to get ready. Ron and Harry sat down to a game of chess and at about 5:00 Icicle literally waltzed in. When she saw Harry and Ron she bounded over and sat next to Harry. "So how was it? Did you two get along? Do you like her? Do……."

Ron burst out laughing and fell out of his chair at the look of shock and confusion painted all over Harry's face, "Look what you did to him Icicle. Poor guy doesn't know what to say to all of the questions that you dumped on him."

Harry regained his thoughts and said the lamest response that a typical guy would respond with, "She was nice."

"Nice? Is that it?"

"Umm… no she was pretty and I think we got along."

"Guys are useless when it comes to gossip. I am going to have to go harass Hermione or Steph for some information."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" asked Ron.

"What time is it?"

"5:15 and the ball starts at 7:00."

"Uuuummmmm……..I guess I'll go since I seem to be the only female out here. I think I am going to take a long long shower and dawdle around up there any ways. Bye you two." 

* * * *


	23. Dance and Beyond

**Dance and Beyond**

It was 20 till seven and the Gryffindor Boys were up in their room finishing getting dressed before going down to meet their dates. "Nice robes," commented Neville who was watching Ron smooth the wrinkles out of his new chocolate brown robes.

Harry smiled at the proud look on Ron's face, "Yeah Ron they do look great." commented Dean

Harry was wearing dark blue robes and was trying hopelessly to tame his hair. When Harry had tried on his green robes a week or so ago he found out that he had yet again outgrown his old robes. Having no way of lengthening them, Harry wrote Kate and asked her if she could go buy him new robes and these are what she sent him.

"Harry ready to go?" asked Ron.

* * * *

Down in the common room Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione since they had decided to stick together throughout the night. Different Gryffindors picked up their dates as they came down. Some looked pretty, some did not, but Harry had to admit that Hermione had outdone almost everyone yet again. She was wearing sparkly crimson robes with ruby earrings and a choker. Her hair had different sections twisted back in the front allowing her curly hair to fall down her back.

Harry hit Ron to break him out of his trance, "You look absolutely gorgeous," stated Ron as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Ron. Both you and Harry look very handsome yourselves. We should leave and go pick up your date Harry."

Down at the entrance to the great hall stood a mass of students waiting for the doors to open and the dance to begin. Harry, Hermione and Ron started looking around for Stephanie but it ended up that Stephanie was the one that found them.

"There you guys are." 

Harry turned around and saw Stephanie approaching

through the crowd. She was wearing silver robes, her hair was up in a french twist with jewels decorating her head, and she was wearing a diamond necklace, earrings and a bracelet. 

"You look lovely," commented Harry when she reached them.

Stephanie smiled, "You look very handsome yourself. Blue is a very becoming color on you."

Harry held out his arm, "Shall we go?"

Nodding her head Stephanie took Harry's arm and they made their way to the Great Hall, which now was open. For lack of a better word, everything looked so clean. The tablecloths were white, the plates and napkins were white, even the decorations were white. Harry felt as if he was in on of those muggle white rubber rooms.

Up at the front sat all of the teachers and quite a few other people that Harry didn't recognize. Ron and Hermione had sat down across from Stephanie and Harry. 

"Who are those people?" asked Harry. Both Ron and Hermione looked up at the head table. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders but Hermione looked surprised, "Those are the governors of Hogwarts."

"Uh oh," murmured Stephanie.

"What?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Where is Icicle?"

"I don't know why……… If Icicle isn't around that means that she is up to …..OH, oh…… now I kind of feel bad for Fudge."

Ron snorted into his arm, "I don't, this is going to be hilarious. Fudge is going to be made an ass of in front of the governors."

The four continued to talk and eat until the food finally disappeared. McGonagall stood up with a surprising look of pity on her face, "Tonight we are honored with a string quartet to provide music for the dance. I would like all of you to give them a warm welcome." Four musicians carried their instruments on to the stage set up in front while the students politely clapped, "Prefects and head students would you please open the dance?"

Stephanie started pulling Harry towards the dance floor, "Come on, I am a prefect."

"What?! Stephanie, I can't dance. Didn't you see me last year?" panicked Harry.

"I saw you and you danced fine."

Once again Harry found himself on the dance floor opening a dance. The music was soft and sweet and Harry found that dancing with Stephanie was definitely a lot less nerve-wracking than dancing with Pavarti. 

"It's because you have already done this before," replied Stephanie when Harry mentioned that to her.

Pretty soon the dance was under way as the first of several other classical pieces started. Harry could hear most of the students complaining as he tried to make the most of the music. Many people were not even bothering to dance because they found eating the snacks or watching Fred and George trying to trip people more entertaining. 

Harry was about to give up and join the food on the tables when a disco ball appeared on the ceiling. Harry looked around and there at the entrance to the Great Hall stood a smirking Icicle who was wearing black pants, a sparkly blue top and she had curled her hair and left it down in a big mane. 

"Hey everyone! Don't you think that we should crank this dance up a bit?"

Icicle motioned to some one behind her and in came a bunch of people that Harry had never seen. One of them walked over to a stereo system that had appeared and started playing music, muggle music. Icicle ran out to the center of the room with the guys and girl following her and they started a dance routine. Harry watched as the board of Governors bobbed their heads to the music in their chairs and Fudge started shaking with anger. There was a burst of applause and Harry looked back at the dance floor where the dancers had started break dancing. After a while the music stopped and Icicle yelled, "Go on Fudge. Check it out in the rule book. There is not rule against changing the music at a dance without permission and there is no rule forbidding muggles to come to Hogwarts. Oh, hello Governors! Robert how is your new baby girl and wife?"

A young man with black hair smiled, "They are doing great. Miriam looks just like her mum."

Icicle gave one her broadest smiles, "You have to send me some pictures ok?" 

"I'll make sure we do."

The music started up and students started moving towards the dance floor. For what seemed like hours people danced. Harry himself had been on the dance floor for hours dancing mostly with Stephanie. "Hey Harry. I promised a few friends that I would dance with them. Is it okay if I go do that now?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure, I need a break and some water anyways."

Harry left Stephanie and walked over to the side of the room, poured himself some punch that was hopefully not spiked and sat down. People were out on the dance floor and for the most part they looked like they were having fun. 

Harry spotted Icicle dancing with Draco who looked like he was having fun despite the fact the dance had turned into a muggle type dance.  Parvati and Lavender looked like they were wearing masks from where Harry was sitting; Neville and Ginny would both turning beat red each time they locked eyes, and there was no sign of Ron and Hermione. The current song ended and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Hermione, "I was wondering if I could have this dance?"

"Are you sure Ron wouldn't kill me for stealing his date?" teased Harry.

"I don't think so he went off to have a dance with his sister to see how she is doing."

Harry looked over at where Ginny had been and there was Ron asking her to dance. "In that case sure you can have this dance."

The song turned out to be a swing number so Hermione led Harry through the motions. "So how has the night been for you?" asked Hermione as started to laugh at

Harry and most of the other boys who were hopelessly trying to swing dance.

"Well I have had a blast and have even danced almost the whole night. How about you?"

"Great, Ron and I haven't fought the whole night and it is nice that he is a friend so there isn't that uneasy feeling between you and your date." They both continued like so for the rest of the dance.

When the song finished Ron met up with them to pick Hermione up for the slow song that had just started. 

"Where is Stephanie?" asked Ron.

"Off dancing with some friends she promised to save a dance for," said Harry.

Hermione was looking behind Harry, "You know what Harry, you should go ask Icicle to dance before someone else sweeps her up."

Harry turned around and spotted Icicle sitting down for probably the first time that night. "Okay." Harry walked over to Icicle, "Have you saved me a dance?"

Icicle pretended to look insulted, "Have you saved a dance for me? Mr. Potter, of course I have." The two friends danced across the floor, "You aren't a bad dancer Harry. From the way you talked before tonight you made it seem like you have two left feet."

"I guess all the practice is paying off. By the way, great job saving the dance."

"Ahhh, anything for you Harry dear. Well actually anything to spite Fudge but that isn't the point."

"Well what is the point?"

"Actually nothing. I just felt like rambling on and saying something of that nature."

Icicle was by far the best dancer Harry had ever danced with. She made everything seem like they were drifting across a lake or the sky.  _It must be the countless hours she spends at dance class. _ 

The song eventually ended and Icicle looked up at him, "You just keep on growing Harry. Every time I stand next to you I keep on feeling shorter and shorter. Well, you better get back to your date, she is over there waiting for you."

Harry bowed to Icicle, "Thanks for the dance. See you later."

The dance continued past midnight. At one, Harry walked Stephanie back to the Ravenclaw common room.  "It's too bad that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor don't share any core classes," said Stephanie.

"I would gladly give up one of my Slytherin packed classes for one with the Ravenclaws."

"I think everyone would give up a class with Slytherins," replied Stephanie as they reached to door to their common room, a picture of a forest full of nymphs, "I had fun Harry; thanks for taking me."

"It was a pleasure." whispered Harry who found Stephanie leaning into him.

Before Harry realized what was happening, he found himself melting into her kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. "Good night Harry."

"Night," replied Harry as he watched Stephanie turn around and walk into the common room.

* * * *

"Aww how sweet Harry's first kiss!" exclaimed Hermione later that night.

"Our little baby is growing up," cried Ron as he pinched Harry's cheeks.

"Get off," exclaimed Harry as he rubbed his cheeks.

"It's all right Harry. Ron and Hermione had some action too," whispered Icicle

Hermione turned beet red and Ron jumped up and ran after Icicle, "How did you know that?"

"Well you were in clear view. Ahhhhhhhh…… Help me, someone help me! He is going to kill me!"

Icicle pretty soon lost and was tackled to the ground by Ron who started tickling her. "Come help me," said Ron who was trying to avoid Icicle's punches. Harry and Hermione joined in and pretty soon all four of them laid on the ground trying to breathe. 

"My sides, I think I have permanent cramps in them," whined Icicle.

"Well at least I didn't bite you," replied Ron dryly.

"But you wouldn't stop tickling me so I had to bite you. If it makes you feel better I think I bit Harry and Hermione too."

"She got me Ron," replied Harry.

"And me too," said Hermione.

"Aww, sigh, I love biting people. There is something satisfying about chewing on human skin."

Ron shook his head at Icicle, "Sometimes you can be creepy and weird."

"Thanks."

* * * *

The following morning the Gryffindors decided to have a "lay in day". Fred, George and some others snuck down into the kitchens and brought up food for everyone and Hermione and Icicle brought down the TV and a few stacks of movies. Students laid all over the common room snacking, watching the movie and occasionally working on homework that was due tomorrow. 

"What movie do we want to watch now?" asked Aggy who was up front with the videos.

"We just watched an action movie so let's watch a chick flick," said some 6th year girl as all the guys who knew what a chick flick was groaned.

Aggy looked though the movies, "Chick flick, chick flick, okay how about this one."

"What is it called?" asked the same 6th year.

"_Bring It On_."

Most of the girls agreed so the movie began. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sharing one of the couches while Icicle laid on the ground in front of them buried in a mass of blankets.

"What is this one about?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged, "I have never heard of it." 

Icicle shifted in her blankets, "It is about a cheerleader and what she goes through as captain of her squad." 

"What's a cheerleader?" asked Harry.

"A mindless airhead that cheers on sport teams. Basically something that I would dread to be. I feel that I would rather be out there playing the sport and that it is really the crowd's job to cheer on the teams not some girls in short skirts."

Behind the four someone coughed to get their attention so they all looked up; there stood an unwelcome sight; Minister Fudge, "Good morning Miss Vera. I thought that you would like to know that the Governors were highly amused at your antics last night."

"Oh I know, they came and talked to me through out the dance last night."

"They may not see you for the demon that you really are but you can't always win. Thanks to some recent information, I think I am going to start cheerleading squads for each of the houses. After all it would be a nice touch for the quidditch games. Although I can't say this officially, you have just nominated yourself to be captain of the Gryffindor cheerleading squad."

Icicle glared at him, "Is that the best you can do?" Without a response, Fudge turned his back and walked out of the common room. 

Ron scratched his neck, "That was kind of creepy. It's like we have our own personal stalker."

"I don't want to be a cheerleader."

Hermione slipped down onto the ground next to Icicle, "You'll be all right. You can always transfer at the end of the year if Fudge gets too bad."

"If Fudge doesn't leave I may transfer at the end of the year," replied Harry as he joined Hermione and Icicle on the ground.

Ron slid off the couch to join them, "Who would want to stay? We'll transfer together."

Icicle poked Hermione in the side, "Just watch Hermione, you are going to be a cheerleader too."

* * * *


	24. A Transition

**A Transition**

Come Tuesday morning, all of Hogwarts was talking about the new addition to the quidditch games. A few Hufflepuffs were talking while entering the hall, "I use to be a cheerleader before I came to Hogwarts." 

"Oh what do they do exactly?"

"Well they.."

Over on the Gryffindor side of the room Ron was bothering Icicle who had just gotten back from orchestra, "So what are your plans Miss Captain? I heard that you are not only in charge of the Gryffindors but you also have to help the other teams with their routines."

Icicle popped a few pills and rubbed her temples, "Leave me alone unless you want this spoon shoved up your ass sideways."

Harry and Ron looked concerned, "Visions?"

Icicle just laid her head on the table and nodded. Hermione pushed a strand of hair off Icicle's face, and poured Icicle a glass of orange juice, "We should be going. Today we start reviewing for our OWLS."

Ron forced a smile on his face, "Joy."

As everyone started filing out hundreds of monkeys in hats, jackets and carrying cups ran in and adopted a person. Out of corner of his eye, Harry saw Fudge clench his fist and storm off in furry with his own monkey following asking for money with his cup. Harry raised an eyebrow at Icicle who looked please with herself as she filled a thermos with orange juice and followed Hermione out to class. Harry looked down at his monkey and motioned for him to follow. In class, McGonagall seemed annoyed by the monkeys but she had long stopped commenting on Icicle's tricks. The whole class was spent reviewing material covered through out the year. Harry jotted a few notes here and there but the lecture bored him. Ever since the power surge everything had come to him a lot easier. Sure at first he had had trouble controlling spells and had to have a few sessions from Icicle and some of the faculty but everything was running smoothly now.  Charms was spent in a similar fashion for most of the class except that last 30 minutes. Professor Flitwick jumped off his box and walked over to a stack of books, "Class since the year is more then halfway over and you will have to take your OWLS this year, I am not going to give out anymore test." The class broke out in applause, "But you are each going to have to do some research and find one charm that is 6th year level or above and perform this Charm for me two weeks after Easter Break. I am giving you the rest of class to start researching."

The class piled to the front of the room grabbing a book and heading back. Harry was one of the last students to get his book and was stuck with a particularly nasty looking one as were all his friends since they too had waited too long to claim a book. Hermione looked excited at the challenge, Icicle looked tired and Ron was complaining under his breath. After a while Icicle handed Hermione the book she was looking through, "That is the spell you should learn."

Hermione looked it over and shook her head, "It's too hard, half the directions are in some other language that I can't recognize."

"You are always looking for a challenge and this would be a challenge that will help us in the near future."

Harry looked at Icicle, "Did you see something?" 

"I have seen lots of stuff today. Just stop and think about it logically. Voldemort is back and he hasn't attacked since the whole Land of Dreams that Be thing so…."

Ron's eye's grew wide "You Know Who is planning an attack. Only a massive attack requires months and months of preparation… Oh God he is going to slaughter us." 

"He'll try, like usual. That is why it would be best for Hermione to pick up this spell." 

Hermione was pale, "So what language is this spell in?"

Icicle smirked, "It's Greek to me."

The bell rang and the students and monkeys headed to lunch and then to their last class, Herbology. Today they were replanting several different types of plants. Professor Sprout called it a practical review that forced them to remember how to deal with the plants. The whole class was working quit successfully with only a few minor problems with the same plant killers. Class ended and as the bell rang all the monkeys combusted. A lot of the male population started laughing while the female half cried over the ashes of their monkey. "How could you charm all of them to kill themselves at the end of the day?" Angelina asked Icicle.

"They weren't real monkeys; just transfigured fire crackers."

Later that day Harry sat up all alone in the common room finishing his homework since he had practice tomorrow for the upcoming quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. At about 12 o'clock Harry packed up his belonging, walked into his dorm, put on his pajamas, took off his glasses and crawled into bed.

Only a few minutes later Harry felt someone poking him. Reaching for his glasses he saw that it was Icicle, "What are you doing here? It's uggg …….12:30"

"Harry, do you remember when we met Sirius's girlfriend, Krystal Moorhead and how I didn't like her?"

Harry nodded understanding parts of the conversation. He had totally forgotten about her.

"Well my last vision I had today was of a death eater meeting. She was there Harry. She is a death eater."

_What?!?! _thought Harry as he sat up in a rush, "Are you sure? Should we alert Sirius and tell him what she is?"

"I am sure that she is a death eater and I sent a letter to Remus before I came up here. Sirius was really attached Krystal at Christmas and he is also really stubborn. If anyone could get some sense into Sirius it would be Remus; especially since we are suck here."

"I don't want to just sit around and wait for an answer."

"Well we don't have a choice. With Fudge acting as Headmaster there is no way that we are going to be able to get out of the castle with out getting totally killed for it. Just go back to sleep and leave it to Remus."

* * * *

It was now Easter Breakandmost of the students had gone home and the daily pranks had stopped for the week. There had been no response from Remus or Sirius but Harry didn't have time to worry over anything since he was buried in quidditch practices and assignments. As a whole, the only students that remained over the holidays were the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor quidditch and cheer teams since the last match was to be held the Saturday after school starts.

"Anel! Watch out!" 

The small brunette turned to see the bugler flying at her and ducked just in time, "I know, I know always pay attention when you are in the sky!"

Harry flew up next to her, "You were almost clobbered again for the 5th time today. Do you actually have to get hit before you start to watch out for them?" Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw a bugler heading towards him and he ducked allowing the ball to skid by Anel's ear, "Six times you have almost gotten hit by a bugler today."

Angelina blew her whistle, "Reserve players you can hit the showers; main team let's gear up for some serious practicing."

Anel put on a motherly face, "Watch out for those buglers Harry."

For the next 2 hours the team ran drills, practiced some of their new tactics, and worked on their stamina. It was now 1 o'clock and time for the Hufflepuff team to come out and practice. All week the Gryffindor team had the field in the morning and the Hufflepuff's had theirs in the afternoon so it was time to end practice. The whole Gryffindor team was walking inside and were planning on raiding the kitchens when they heard some music playing from an empty class room. Fred cracked open the door and the whole team gathered around. About 8 Hufflepuff girls were in the room practicing a routine while Icicle watched and Hermione sat doing some homework. The poor girls looked exhausted, were running into each other and not looking the least bit graceful. After the 10 collision Icicle turned off the music, "We have had enough today. You all look tired so and rest, eat and go over what you have learnt today in your heads. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." 

As the girls filed out of the room the quidditch team entered, "So how is the cheer thing going?" asked George.

Icicle raised an eyebrow, "I have an enormous head ache, the Hufflepuff team needs a lot of work and may be hopeless but the Gryffindors are coming along. But I swear if I have to put up with Pavarti and Lavender's normal I am a goddess act or I have to watch anymore cheer video's and competitions I will go postal."

Angelina walked over to Icicle and picked her up off the ground where she sat, "It's really tough for us leaders sometimes isn't? Especially when your team is hopeless."

Hermione let out a snort.

"Hey!" shouted the team indignantly. 

* * * *

It was towards the end of the week and all of the Gryffindors were in the common room working on the homework that they had put off until these last few days. Ron had just finished his potions essay, "Hermione what other assignments do we have?"

"Well have you found and worked out that charm for Charms or prepared your final presentation for the my story project?"

"No and no. What are we suppose to include in the presentation?"

"It is to be 10 minutes long and you are suppose to express what this whole unit has taught you."

"Ugg, I don't know what I have learnt!"

Harry looked up from the charms book he was looking at, "Well this is what Professor Figg told me to think about. Think back to the beginning of the year and how you viewed certain topics, and compare them to what you believe now. Start with basic things like what do you think it takes to be a good human being."

Ron sat there lost in thought and Harry wished that it was that easy for him. He had no idea what to say for the final project even after thinking over what he learnt this year. _Oh well I will ponder about that one later, _thought Harry as Hedwig flew into the room carrying a letter.

Harry,

It's Remus and I am just writing to check up on you and update you on some situations. So how is everyone handling Fudge and his antics? Well I bet that you want to know that I talked to Snuffles, but he isn't seeing the light yet. I don't think I will give up on him quite yet. I have also talked to Fudge and despite all the problems that a certain friend has been causing he is allowing my dog and I to come and watch the quidditch final. Play well and I'll see you then.

Remus

Harry folded the letter and placed it into his pocket. "Well what does it say?" asked Icicle.

"Remus is coming to watch the quidditch match."

"Are you joking?" asked the twins at the same time.

"Of course not he is even bringing Snuffles."

Fred and George started dancing around the room. "What's wrong with them?" asked Aggy.

"Remus is one of their idols."

"Herms, aren't you happy?" asked George.

Hermione was beat red, "And the humiliation of just having to cheer for the school wasn't enough. Those two just had to show up too didn't they?"

* * * *


	25. A final match

**A final match**

It was the night before the big quidditch match and Harry was outside with Stephanie walking around the lake and talking. 

It had been yet another hard week on Harry. The Hufflepuffs had announced that they were playing in memory of Cedric and their victory would be his. Ron had told him that he better win for Gryffindor; Hermione had said that Cedric had always wanted a good fair game and Icicle told him that he owed it to the rest of the team to try his hardest since this would be the last quidditch game for most of he friends. Harry guessed that they we all right. 

Lastly, Harry had a feeling deep in his gut that something was up; that something was about to go wrong. Order in the school was falling apart with every single prank that Icicle pulled and there was a dark feeling in the air that no one seemed to notice. _If only Dumbledore was here…_

Stephanie was walking picking apart a flower, "I can't believe that Icicle dressed up as Fudge today and ran a campaign for him."

"I can. The poster that said, I may not have a brain or any guts but don't I look good in pictures, was my personal favorite."

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" 

Harry gave a faint smile and ran his fingers through his hair, "I am never really ready for a game."

"For my first few years at school I remember my brothers stressing out before every single game. You are defiantly much calmer then they were."

"Harry!" 

Harry and Stephanie turned around and saw Angelina at the school's entrance. "What?" shouted Harry.

"Go to bed now! We have a match tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Harry Potter, Bed Now!"

Stephanie squeezed his hand, "Go ahead, you need your sleep."

* * * *

The school was up bright and early excited about the match. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hadn't played for the cup in over 20 years. _These eggs look horrible…Die eggs…_

"Morning Harry, what in the world are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Stabbing my eggs."

"Why?"

"Dunno, they look gross. Pass me the milk please."

Ron reached over, picked up the pitcher and was in the process of handing it to Harry when he dropped it. "What in the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Ron just continued to gape in the direction of the entrance. Harry performed a cleaning spell on his clothes and looked at where Ron was looking. There stood Hermione talking to Ginny in what had to be the least amount of clothes he had ever seen her in. The two approached Harry and Ron and sat down. Ron turned red and buried his face in his hands, "What are you wearing?"

Surprisingly Hermione laughed, "Clothes that Fudge picked out. Doesn't it make you worry that he may be a pervert."

Harry had to agree. Hermione was wearing a very short skirt and a top that only came down to the bottom of her ribcage in a V shape and of course all the whole uniform was red and gold. Maybe Fudge was bit of a sicko. A while later the twins walked over and slapped Harry on the back, "Come on old chap we have to go warm up."

So with that Harry got up and walked out with the rest of the team. When they got outside they found that Icicle had beaten them out to the field. "What are you doing?" asked Aggy.

"Warming up, plotting my next attack, dreading the upcoming moments. You know things I think about on a typical day."

Slowly but surely people started walking out towards the field and the teams had to retreat to the locker rooms. Harry was peaking out of the curtain to see if he could spot his friends in the stands. "Oi Fred the opening show is about to start."

There was a flash of light and there in the middle of the field stood the Gryffindor cheer squad in ballet clothes. The music started and all the girls started a very bad and dramatic ballet routine. Aggy whispered to Harry, "I thought Icicle was a ballerina."

"Technically she is a dancer because she does everything." 

"Then why is she so horrible?"

"I think she is trying to make a point…" started Harry

There was another flash of light and the music changed_ Hot in, so hot it hurts……_

Harry could help but laughing with the people in the stands as Hermione, Icicle and the rest all started to get funky in their tutu's. This time the Gryffindor girls were coordinated and looked like they could actually dance. Harry did doubt that this was the kind of opening show that Fudge wanted. "Oh my God they wouldn't go that far. Would they?" whispered Alice. 

With a rip all the girls had pulled off the tutu's and stood in what looked like a bra and shorts that could be underwear with glitter on it. "Yes they did go there," whooped Fred.

"Does Icicle have any shame at all?" inquired Kate.

"When it comes to making an idiot of Fudge, apparently not. Wooooo wooo take it off Hermione."

Harry saw Hermione blush and glared in their general direction, "George I don't think that you are going to survive the party tonight. Hermione might kill you."

"Thank you Gryffindor Cheerleaders for that inspiring opening show," commented Lee Jordon. "I would like to take this time to thank all my fans out in the stands. Without you my biases commentaries would not be possible. Sorry Professor, just saying my good byes since this is my last game you know. Ouch! Word for the wise, don't upset Professor McGonagall; she packs a wallop."

Angelina grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on it is time for the match to start."

Harry followed Angelina out onto the field spotting Remus and Snuffles in the stands with Hagrid and Ron. "Team captains shake hands."

There was a pop and the game had begun. Harry immediately started circling the area scanning for the snitch. 

The new Hufflepuff seeker was a 4th year named Kyle Nance He had some talent but he was inexperienced and under trained defiantly giving Harry the upper edge. "And Keeper Aggy Fudge stops the quaffle again! The score holds 30-0, Gryffindor in the lead.

"Hufflepuff is in control. Fisher passes it to Stevens who is about to score…… Yes! Bell intercepts shot and she is flying at top speed towards Hufflepuff's goals. Come on Kate! And she scores, Gryffindor 40, Hufflepuff 0!

For what seemed like forever Harry flew around with sign of the snitch. Gryffindor continued to stomp Hufflepuff into the ground. The chasers had scored 150 points, Aggy hadn't let a quaffle by and Fred and George were on top of the Buglers. According to the placement of the sun in the sky and hunger in Harry's stomach he had to guess that it was about 4pm. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a flash of gold and the Hufflepuff seeker dive. Harry swore to him self and tore after Nance. "Come on, come on!" said Harry as he urged his broom to go faster. 

He was gaining but he didn't know if he was gaining fast enough. Out of no where buglers started whizzing past Harry's ears and Harry heard Fred and George shout in triumph. _What in the hell are they doing hitting buglers at me?_

Ahead of Harry there was a crash as both the buglers hit Nance in the back. Harry watched as Kyle blacked out and fell off his broom. By this time, Harry had gained enough distance that he reached forward and grabbed the snitch. Harry then immediately grabbed his wand and shouted, "Tardus," causing Nance started to slow down until he eventually landed softly on the ground. 

Fred and George froze the bulgers and were locking them into their box while the rest of the players landed to make sure that Kyle was alive. Professor Flitwick wiggled his way through the crowd, "Move back and give Mr. Nance and I some room. He is going to need to go to the hospital wing."

The two quidditch teams watched as Kyle was carried off into the castle. "Now it is time to present Gryffindor with the cup," announced Fudge with dismay, "Miss Johnson and Mr. Potter I would like to present you with this years quidditch cup."

Angelina was grinning ear to ear as she received the cup. She quickly looked if over and then handed it over to Harry, "The team is yours Captain Potter."

As soon as Harry grabbed the cup his scar began to burn and he felt a pull the cup started to pull him up into the air.


	26. Where did that come from?

**Where did that come from?**

"Harry drop the cup!" yelled Remus from the ground.

Harry let go but he continued to rise into the sky, "Get me down!"

Fred and George looked at each other and hopped onto their brooms. The closer that they got the faster Harry rose. Hundreds of feet into the air Harry stopped rising and started to fall. Fred was closing on Harry to catch him when he heard the two words that haunted his dreams, "Avada Kedavra".

Hearing the students scream Harry watched as Fred's body fell off his broom and was caught by George who just hovered their in shock. Harry continued to fall and knew that his time was short. Faces started to become clearer the closer to the surface he got. Teachers were obviously trying spells to slow Harry down but Voldemort had some how blocked any of the spells from working. Hermione was gripping Ron, Remus was holding Snuffles making sure that he didn't do anything stupid but it was Icicle who was running towards him. With a blink of an eye and a faint pop there stood a full grown Peruvian Viperthooth dragon. The copper colored dragon with black ridge markings flew swiftly towards Harry dodging and blocking any spells that were thrown at her. Icicle looped around Harry, grabbed him with her for arms and pulled him under her for safety. Flying at top speed the dragon landed and with a pop there stood Icicle behind him. "You're an animagus?"

"Not now Harry," hissed Icicle as she looked towards the forbidden forest, "Don't you feel it?"

Suddenly Harry's blood ran cold. Demenors. 

Lupin ran up behind the two, "Do you remember how to cast the patronus?"

"Yes," replied Harry as Icicle merle nodded clenching her wand.

A few other teachers joined them as the students were being ushered to the castle. The familiar cries ran through his head as Harry waited for the Demenors to emerge from the forest. Black robes appeared followed by more and more black robes. All the Demenors of Azkaban were on Hogwarts grounds. Harry quickly felt himself fading; summing his happiest thought that he could think of, Harry cast shouted, "Expecto patronum!"

The silver stag burst from the end of his wand and charged the on coming army with the several other patronuses that herded the Demenors back into the forbidden forest. Harry looked back at the students who apparently had no interest in heading into the school and where just standing there watching, "That was too easy. What else is he up to."

A first year screamed and pointed behind Harry. Whipping around Harry saw Voldemort and only about 20 death eaters emerge from where the Demenors had fled. Voldemort crackled, "I really missed this place. Kill them all."

Icicle quickly turned and scanned the crowed for someone, "Hermione! Remember that spell I told you to learn?" Hermione nodded, "Well now is the time to use it. Cast it around as many people as you can. Harry and I have a few things to take care of."

Harry watched in amazement as a huge gold light appeared at the end of Hermione's wand and created a shield around most of the Hogwarts staff and students. Icicle motioned to Harry and they started fighting off death eaters and pushing students who were not safe into the shield before it was solid and no one would be allowed in or out. "Well things are getting a little boring aren't they Mr. Potter and Miss Vera. Let's spice things up a bit." Said Voldemort as he sent a shock wave through the ground.

The earth continued to rumble under their feet when about 50 feet away from them a giant snake exploded from the ground. Icicle looked up in amazement at what ever the creature was, "Harry have you ever seen the movie Beetlejuice?"

"No………..why?"

"Well that worm looks a lot like the killer worms in the movie."

Harry shouted a banishment charm at the snake followed by a series of stunning charms. Every single spell bounced off the snake with out leaving even phasing the beast. "Any suggestions?" asked Harry who was flat out of spells to use.

Icicle started backing up, "Run, you pissed the snake off."

Dashing as fast as they could Harry and Icicle sprinted for what their lives where worth. The snake dove below ground and followed them. Harry looked back and saw that Icicle was slowing down "Faster Icicle! He is right under us!"

"Endurance…for …running… not…good…" puffed Icicle

The ground suddenly stopped shaking so Harry and Icicle stopped and started to listen for where he may be. Panting Harry looked around, _where is that snake going to pop up?_

"Ugg no," gasped Icicle, "Keep on running!"

"What why?"

The ground under the two crumbled as they were hurled into the air by the snake. Harry threw his body sideways to avoid being eaten but Icicle was heading strait towards it's mouth. Taking out his wand Harry waved one last desperate spell towards the inside of the snake's enormous mouth causing it to recoil in shock. With a loud crack Harry hit the grass and broke his right arm. A few seconds later Icicle landed a few feet away from him with a huge gash on her shin. Quickly crawling over to him Icicle gave a look of disappointment when she saw that his arm was broken. The snake quickly rose over the two preparing to strike and their appeared to be no way out. They squirmed backwards but it wasn't going to be fast enough. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Icicle pull out her wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry covered his eyes from the blinding green light and there was a thud all around him. Opening his eyes he found that they were inside the dead snakes mouth which was not closed. Icicle looked at him with shame in her eyes, "We still have to take care of Voldemort. I think that I can scare him away but you are going to have to act for me. When we walk up to him pretend that you are fearless and not scared at all. He won't believe me if he thinks that he can easily win. Here let me quickly set that arm." 

She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled it so that the bones where realigned and then wrapped it up. " Did you really have to do that!" hissed Harry.

"It would have hurt more if you had to cast a spell with the bones not aligned."

Harry remembered that Icicle was hurt too and saw that the gash was bleeding profusely. "Did the snake get you?" asked Harry in concern.

Icicle quickly wrapped up her own wound, "Yeah it's teeth nicked me on the way down but I'll live. Thanks for getting me out of that."

"Thank you too. We covered for each other."

Icicle gave a faint smile and nodded "We do make a great team. Let's go and follow my lead."

Harry followed Icicle out of the snake's mouth and brushed himself off. Over by the shield that was protecting almost everybody in the school stood Voldemort who was trying to break the shield. Icicle motioned to Harry and together they marched towards the dark wizard. When they were relatively close Icicle spoke up with fake hurt in her voice, "Do you honestly think that a snake could get rid of us? I thought that you had more confidence in our abilities."

Voldemort whipped his head around and smiled at the two, "Oh so you did survive."

Harry was surprised that his scar was only tingling. He fixed his eyes on the creature ahead of him, "Come on Tom. You know that snakes haven't worked in the past. I though Slytherins were suppose to be cleaver because it wasn't really cleaver of you to make the same mistake twice."

Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger. "You arrogant fool!" spat Voldemort, "How dare you mock me."

"He dares because you make is so easy," cut in Icicle, "You are suppose to be great and I for one fail to see how attacking a school full of untrained children with a squib headmaster is great."

"Still have that tongue I see," laughed Voldemort as he approached Icicle and started circling her as if he was calculating something about her, "Dear Mariana, I haven't seen you for so long and you look just like your mother."

"You know, circling can be considered rude and I think that you have over stayed your stay."

"What are you trying to say dearest?"

"Leave, the fates have spoken to me and have said that today is not the day for the final battle."

Voldemort approached Icicle and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "When were the fates planning on informing me of this date because you see, I have the whole school right here ready to be destroyed."

"They are far from ready to be destroyed," Icicle then whispered something in his ear and touched his chest. With a puff of smoke Voldemort was gone. Icicle turned to the remaining death eaters, "Your master has decided to go home and come back when it is time for a fair battle that Salazar Slytherin would have wanted from Godric Gryffindor. You have three seconds to run out of here before Harry and I start capturing you. Three… two…one."

Death eaters sprinted towards the forest and Hogwarts gates. In a matter of 2 minutes they were all gone besides the 5 that they had stunned. Hermione lowered the shield and the McGonagall, Remus, Snuffles and Hermione ran to Harry and Icicle. McGonagall reached them first, "Are you two okay?"

McGonagall started checking them over when Harry spoke up, "We are fine. Who did we lose?"

McGonagall face saddened, "We lost five students, Dillon Face and Rachel Tabor from Ravenclaw, Micha Kimber from Slytherian, Nicholas Fudge from Hufflepuff and Fred Weasley."

_He really was dead once again someone died because of me…_

Icicle spoke up for the first time, "Don't you dare start to blame this on yourself again. We both lost five people Harry, but we saved hundreds. We can't always win with out any losses."

Harry's eyes met Icicle's and saw she was suffering too. She closed her eyes and Harry saw her cover up her emotions and replace them with anger. "Now I have a few things to take care of."

Icicle slowly walked towards Fudge who was rocking back and forth holding the body of his youngest son, "Now that a family member has died because of your stupidity are you going to listen to me?"

Fudge looked up in shock, "I just lost my son! How dare you come and talk to me with that tone of voice. I am going to have you sent to Azkaban for everything that you have done."

"For what?! Saving your sorry ass? I have lost my birth parents, my adopted family and countless others. If anyone of us should be lashing it should be me so sit there and listen. This whole year I have tolerated you, played your games and I have even warned you about the choices that you have been making. Is there something else I could have done? Because I couldn't make you listen to me or take me seriously! Yes I have been an ass for these past few months because being good obviously wasn't helping me or anyone else. Dumbledore told me to respect you and not get expelled but I don't care anymore because you need to hear this. You are a coward, you're weak, stupid, fat, ugly, have a serious lack fashion sense and you are and arrogant self absorb git. I honestly have no idea why you are the Minister of Magic. Now that I have that out of my system you need to face that fact that as the current Minister of Magic you're a murderer. Your decisions left your people in the hands of the most evil man alive simply because you wouldn't believe that he was back. You make me sick every time I have to look at you so I don't even want to see you or talk to you ever again. If you do I am going to go to the press with everything that you have ignored and see what the public has to say about the job you have been doing. Get up, call Dumbledore back and go crawl back to the ministry you piece of scum."

The entire crowd stood their in shock as Icicle bent down and closed Nicholas's eyes and whispered, "El dios bendice a niño."

Fudge watched her retreating figure in shock. Realizing what she had told him he yelled after her, "I am not a murder!"

Icicle looked back over her shoulder, "Tell that to the countless people who lost their lives because you wouldn't help. Tell that to the Weasley family as they bury their son in a few days. Tell that to your wife when she has to look upon the pale, cold face of her youngest child, her baby."


	27. Paying for your actions

**Paying for your actions**

_Wow, she can be a bitch at times_ thought Harry as Icicle continued to the castle. Ron was trying his best to comfort Ginny; Hermione had her hands over her mouth in shock, but George worried Harry the most. He just sat their holding Fred's hand looking as if he was lost in his own world. Not knowing what to do, Harry looked up at Remus who sighed, "We should probably make sure Icicle isn't destroying the castle."

Harry nodded and they both plus Snuffles followed her. Once inside Snuffles picked up Icicle's sent and followed it to the kitchen. Remus tickled the pear and sure enough there sat Icicle next to the wall, holding a glass of orange juice and looking blankly in front of her. There was a pop as Sirius resumed his normal form and then enveloped Harry into a hug. "Sirius I am fine really," insisted Harry.

Icicle mumbled, "Except for a broken arm."

"Like you have room to talk losing half your blood from that gash," shot back Harry.

Sirius stepped in, "Both of you are so stupid! What possessed you to go up against Voldemort and his whole army ALONE!"

"The need to be famous," replied Harry dryly.

Icicle took a swig of her juice, "Yes because you know we crave attention and lots of it. Plus that was not his whole army; he must have at least 100 more death eaters by now."

Sirius rubbed his temples, "You all are going to cause me to have a heart attack."

"Ahh Padfoot," soothed Remus as he smirked, "You know they would never want that." 

Sirius pushed Remus playfully, "We need to get you to the hospital wing and cured so you'll be up and around for when Dumbledore comes back."

Icicle moaned, "He is going to kill me… I have disrespected Fudge for weeks and probably got expelled today. I always seem to be in trouble with Dumbledore."

Remus took Icicle's arm like a gentleman and lead her out of the kitchen, "You'll be in even more trouble if he finds out that you didn't go to the hospital wing and get that fixed."

"I'm coming aren't I?"

"With me dragging you along."

Harry and now Snuffles followed the bickering two. Harry couldn't help but to sigh in content. He has survived another year, was spending time with his godfather and best of all, Dumbledore was coming back.

* * * *

Harry was sitting in his regular hospital bed flipping through a book on several different types of curses. Madam Pomfrey had mended his arm in a short amount of time compared to the lecture that he and Icicle had received about gallivanting around a battlefield. Sirius and Remus had left to go see if Dumbledore was on his way back and Madame Pomfrey was in her office when he heard someone coming down the hall. "She isn't going to let us in to see them."

"Sure she will we'll just have to grovel for a while."

Harry watched as Hermione and a upset looking Ron walked into the hospital wing. "The coast is clear," whispered Harry, "Pomfrey is off somewhere." 

"Harry! Icicle! Are you guys okay?" asked Hermione as she gave each of them hugs.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "This is nothing compared to other injuries I have had."

Icicle chewed her lip as if she was debating to say something or not. Finally she carefully got out of bed and walked over and gave Ron a hug, "What we really should be asking is how are you Ron?"

Ron shrugged and mumbled, "Fine."

"Why does everyone reply fine when they are obviously not?"

"I don't want to make everyone worry."

Hermione lead Ron over to Harry's bed so he could sit down, "Ron we all worry about each other all the time. In case you haven't realized it, we all attract danger all the time."

With everyone on Harry's bed Ron finally spoke up again, "Icicle, did you know that this was going to happen today."

Icicle looked into the distance for a while and replied, "Yes… I knew."

"Then why didn't you stop it before Fred died!"

"I only knew the outline of what was going to happen. Reading the future is hard because there are always over 100 different ways that things can happen. No one is sure when or how fast a person will react so I didn't know exactly who would die."

"You could have still stopped them from going after Harry!"

"Do you think that I know that I could have stopped Fred from dying?  It is tearing me up inside too, but don't you see that there was a good chance that I was going to die today or that the whole school could have died. If Harry hadn't reacted fast enough I would have been worm food and if Hermione didn't have down that charm then everyone else would have been goners."

"So you picked your life over Fred's, I see."

"Ahhhhh! My life was not in my hands! Ron, I can't stop everything bad from happening because I am not God; hell I am not even Dumbledore! I am far from perfect. Shit happens so deal with it."

"Well you are pretty near perfect. Your grades in the subjects that you try are top notch, you have Dumbledore as a father and from what I see you have a lot more power then even Harry has." 

"My life is far from perfect. I think it is time that you guys got to know me a little better. I was born into a dark arts family. My mother was a South American beauty that was actually a good person who ended up in a bad position. My dad on the other hand would probably be considered the death eater of death eaters. He was very devoted to the dark arts and purifying the magical blood. When I was born everyone saw that I was a "special" baby. I learned faster and displayed magical potential sooner then any other magical infant to date. At the age of one, my loving dad wanted to leave me with Voldemort because good old Voldie wanted to start my training personally. Of course my mom refused so on my birthday I watched my dad murder my mother."

A tear ran down Hermione's face, "You remember that?"

Icicle looked off into the distance, "Yeah, that was the last time I ever cried. I guess that nothing has hurt as much when compared to the loss of my mom."

"What happened next?" asked Harry.

"From there I went to spend a lot of time with Voldemort. He taught me all the dark curses, dark charms and how to be an amungi. By the age of two I was regularly torturing and killing people that Voldemort captured and brought home for me. On October 31 Voldemort told me that he was attacking the Potter's and they had a boy about my age that he wanted me to kill. Voldemort was very protective of me so I was excited that I was going to actually get out of the mansion. Well I went skipping down the hall to my baby sitter of the hour, which happened to be Snape. I told him what I was going to do and just gave me a sad smile. We played for a while and he started asking me questions about the Potters. Things such as how tall are they, how many are there and what their favorite food was. Well when he left me because my other baby sitter had shown up for her shift, I was curious. I wanted to find out exactly who the Potters were. So I took the poor fool's wand and stunned her. I then some how snuck out of the mansion in my bright red dress and appreciated to Godric's Hollow. When I got there James, Lily and Harry were all outside playing in the leaves. It was Lily that eventually saw me and called me over. They wanted to know what my name was and where my parents were. I told them my name and that was it. So I ended up playing with you for the next few hours. When the sun sat I got up, said bye and appreciated away. I bet I gave your parents quite a shock but, by the time I got back I had decided that I didn't want to kill Harry. The whole family had been so nice and I had so much fun that afternoon. So I did something that I had never done in my life. I threw the biggest tantrum right in the middle of a death eater meeting. I screamed and threw things and kicked people. Voldemort wasn't very happy with me to say the least so he picked me up, put me to bed early and told me that since I threw the tantrum I couldn't go but he would take me out when I decided to behave better. Well he never came back that night but Dumbledore did. Dumbledore stunned my baby sitter and came over and picked me up out of my crib. He gave me lemon drop and he told me that he was going to take me away and I was going to live in a nice home far far away with a new mom, dad and older brother. So he took me to America and left me with the Vera's after putting a curse on me that blocked my magic and repressed most of my memories, " Icicle looked at Ron, "And that is my perfect life."

Ron just stared at his feet.

Harry spoke up, "If you hadn't thrown a fit I probably would have died that night…….."

"Maybe, or the curse might have rebounded back on me leaving the world with a Dark Lord still in full power. I think though, that if I had the chance to relive that part of my life I wouldn't have changed a thing. Because things could defiantly be a lot worse then they have been."

Madame Pomfrey bustled in and saw everyone, "What are you two doing in here and what are you doing out of bed Miss Vera?"

"Visiting," replied Icicle meekly.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger please leave and Miss Vera back in bed or I will tie you down."

* * * *

A few hours later Harry looked up from the homework he was working on and chuckled, "Where do you think you are going?" 

Icicle was digging under her bed for her shoes, "Leaving. I have some things to do. Tell Madame Pomfrey thanks for everything and I will see her again sometime."

"You know she'll hunt you down."

Icicle started tip toeing past Harry's bed, "She'll have to catch me first."

"Or I'll have to catch you." said a familiar voice.

Harry leaned sideways to see who had spoken and there in the doorway stood Dumbledore with Remus and Sirius behind him. Both Harry and Icicle jumped to their feet and hugged the Headmaster. "Thank God you're back!" exclaimed Harry.

Icicle nodded, "We missed you so so much."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "I missed all of you too. I've heard from Remus, Sirius and Fudge that you both have been very busy while I have been gone. Let's sit down and I want to hear what you have been up too."

For the next two hours they both filled Dumbledore in on what had happened. The power surge, dream scene with Voldemort, quidditch games, the ball, the pranks and finally what had happened that very day. Dumbledore eyes grew dark, "So now everyone knows that you are an illegal animagus; you used an unforgivable; and told off the Minister of Magic."

Icicle nodded. 

"You are grounded for the rest of the school year. No Hogsmeade trips, no going out in muggle towns or anything like that. You will come up to my office when you get back from dance and I will be timing you to make sure you are not off doing other things."

"What and I going to have to do in your office?"

"Read all those books that you refuse to read for class. You will study and study and study for your OWLS especially in those subjects you blow off such as diversionary, herbology, and charms."

There was a long pause, "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore's face softened, "I know you are but I am going to have to work really hard to keep you out of trouble. And I told you when I left not to pull any stunts that could land you in Azkaban."

"Headmaster," spoke up Harry, "When are the Weasley holding Fred's funeral?" 

"On Monday I believe. You two are allowed to attend because it is going to be in the evening. Now I must leave you two to start reviewing for your OWLS with Sirius and Remus."

After Dumbledore left, there wasn't much studying.

* * * *


	28. A Funeral and other events

**A Funeral and other events**

It was a bright and sunny day come Monday but no one was in a good mood. The death eaters that were caught were just some of the new young recruits; not anyone of importance much to everyone's dismay, and today was the day that most of the student funerals were going to be held. By the end of the day Harry, Icicle and Hermione were standing at the entrance dressed in formal black attire. Harry was going over the music that he had been asked to sing at the funeral with Icicle. Icicle ran her fingers through her long black hair trying to comb it out since she had gotten ready in a hurry when she spoke up, "Two funerals in one school year. Not a good record and I think it is only going to get worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Word is out that Voldemort is back. The magical community is already starting to panic so Voldemort is going to take advantage of the chaos and start attacking anyone and everyone… at least that is what I would do. So many people are going to suffer and die before Harry is strong enough to stop him."

"Who says that I am that one that is going to kill him.  I don't think I ever be nearly as strong as he is and I don't know if I can kill some one, even if it is Voldemort."

"He isn't human anymore and like it or not you know that it is your destiny to bring him down since Dumbledore is getting too old. You have to fight him and win or we'll be screwed."

"What about you? You kick my ass in dueling all the time. Why aren't you the one that is going to take him out?"

Behind them Dumbledore appeared and gave Icicle a quick disapproving look. "It is time to go. I know you hate it Harry but we are going by portkey."

Dumbledore pulled out a hat and they all gathered around _Three__, two, one…_ and they were off.

After a short while the four landed in a small cemetery with a church in the center. "This is the Weasley cemetery. All the Weasley's have been buried here," explained Dumbledore.

When they walked inside the church Harry saw the Weasley family and some other people such as Remus, Sirius, Mad eye Moody and Kate. Kate ran up to Harry and smothered him in a hug and a few kisses.  "Oh Harry, thank God you are all right.  You need to be more careful."  

Moody appeared over his wife, "He isn't a baby any more Kate and he did what he had to do.  Let the boy be he has some things to do."

With a final hug Moody lead Kate back to where they were sitting.  As Harry and the rest got closer to the front of the church he finally saw the pain that the Weasley's were going through.  Mrs. Wesley was sobbing hysterically into Mr. Wesley's shoulder while Ginny was doing the same with Bill. Percy stood there fiddling with his glasses trying to stop the tear while Ron didn't seem to notice his. Lastly, between his tears Charlie was keeping an eye on George who look the same as he did the day Fred died, dead himself. The funeral began and continued to drag on. Harry faintly heard Dumbledore speaking but he was lost in his own thoughts. Different people stood up and would say a few things about Fred, the family and about how much he meant to everyone. Finally the service was over and 6 people went over to the coffin and picked it up to carry it out to the cemetery. Sirius had been playing the piano through out the service and motioned to Harry and Icicle to come up and start their song. Harry composed himself and looked over at Icicle who was also pulling herself together. 

Icicle was the one who started "I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go, and help us to be wise, in times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer, as we go our way, lead us to a place, guide us with your grace, go a place where we'll be safe."

Harry then started in "La luce che to dai" 

"I pray we'll find your light."  
"Nel cuore restero."  
"And hold it in our hearts."  
"A ricordarchi che."  
"When stars go out each night. "  
"L'eterna stella sei. Nella mia preghiera. "  
"Let this be our prayer. "  
"Quanta fede c'e. "  
"When shadows fill our day. "  
"Lead us to a place. "  
"Guide us with your grace . "

Harry looked across the church and saw that people were breaking down with every word he sang. Together he and Icicle started the next section, "Give us faith so we'll be safe. Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza. Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza. Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino. Simbolo di pace e di fraternita."

Harry then pick up on his own, "La forza che ci dai."  
"We ask that life be kind." filled in Icicle  
"E'il desiderio che."  
"And watch us from above."  
"Ognuno trovi amore."  
"We hope each soul will find."  
"Intorno e dentro a se."  
"Another soul to love."  
"Let this be our prayer."  
"Let this be our prayer," echoed Icicle  
"Just like every child."  
"Just like every child."

And for the last time the two picked up together, "Needs to find a place. Guide us with your grace. Give us faith so we'll be safe. E la fede che. Hai acceso in noi. Sento che ci salvera."

With the last fading note Harry offered Icicle his arm and he began to lead her out of the church following the crowd. On their way out Sirius and Remus caught up with them. "That was incredible you two," complemented Sirius.

Harry looked at his feet uncomfortably, _This__ is a funeral. No one should really be congratulating us on a sad event..._

Icicle picked up on his discomfort, "It was for Fred and the family since we couldn't do anything else. It would have been a better gift if we could have stopped him from dying but we couldn't."

"I am positive that Molly loved it." assured Remus.

Out in the cemetery Harry and Icicle joined Hermione and some other Hogwarts students. The casket was slowly lowered into the grave and the family took turns throwing a hand full of flowers into the grave. When George had thrown his flowers into the grave Dumbledore came forward and performed the charm that buried the casket and put up a tombstone that read

_Fred Weasley_

_Loving Son_

_Great Brother_

_A Joy to All_

* * * *

A few days had past and it seemed that things pretty much returned to normal. Both Ron and Ginny seemed to push aside their grief and enjoy the rest of the year, as Fred would have wanted them to. George on the other hand was having a bit more trouble.

"My brain..." moaned Ron a few nights later as most of the 5th years studied and studied for the upcoming OWLS in only a week.

"What about it," snapped Hermione. Ever since she realized that the OWLS were so close she had crawled into a corner to study and had been very snippy.

"I think it is going to explode."

"Well if you didn't goof off all year then you wouldn't have to cram in the last week."

Harry rolled his eyes as he flipped through his potion book.  After the power surge and he found that he has all of the spells in this book already memorized.  _At least something really good came out of that_. 

A while latter after a few of the students had called it a night Icicle came in looking very harassed. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Studying with Dumbledore is hell. I have never read so many books in my life and I swear that most of them haven't been part of the assigned reading. He meets me at the gate and starts drilling me as we walk to his office……." She stopped as there was a yell from the boy dorms. They all jumped up and ran to the 7th year's room. Leewas standing there gaping at George who was completely pissed and hanging out the window with a knife. Ron paled, "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

George laughed, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life," said Hermione.

Harry saw a crowd begin to gather at the door so he flicked his wand and closed the door. "Summon you broom Harry," whispered Icicle as she slowly moved a little closer to George. 

"Please George don't jump…" begged Lee

Harry saw George look faint. "I need to end all the pain before the alcohol…….," mumbled George as he passed out and fell out the window.

"No!!!!!" yelled Ron as Hermione held him back.

"Accico firebolt!" bellowed Harry as Icicle ran out the window and jumped out herself.

Grabbing his broom Harry flew out the window and began to dive. In front of him he saw the familiar copper dragon diving at top speed towards the falling body. _She isn't going to make it…_

He saw Icicle give a last gust grabbed George's body and realizing that she wasn't going to be able to pull up, she rolled and took the brunt of the fall with a load thud.     Seconds latter Harry landed besides a human Icicle with George laying next to her. He had managed to cut himself up pretty bad with the knife on the way down. "Fly him to the hospital wing. It is that window over there," said Icicle as she pointed to a window. 

Harry grabbed George who was unconscious, "What about you?" 

"He is worse off then me. Now go!"

Harry kicked off the ground and flew up to the window at top speed. _Dam the window is locked, _thought Harry as he started to bang on the window. 

A long few seconds later Madame Pomfrey opened the window, "Mr. Potter what have you gotten yourself into now!"

Harry flew in the window and helped Madame Pomfrey get George on the nearest bed, "He got really drunk and passed out while dangling out of his window and then I think he cut himself with the knife as he fell."

Madame Pomfrey started to examine him shaking her head, "Potter out I need room to work."

* * * *

It was morning and being that it was a Saturday many of the students slept in, but Harry found himself up early with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lee. "Is Icicle coming?" asked Lee as they met in the common room to go see George.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know where she is."

Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her up off the chair she was sitting, "Ok then, let's go and see if she is already in the Hospital wing." 

It took the five near 15 minutes for them to convince Madame Pomfrey to let them in to see George and when they did he was sleeping. She had just re-wrapped his wounds and he didn't look like he was having a peaceful sleep. Ginny walked up to him and sat in the chair, "George, why are you doing this to us… why are you doing this to me?" There was really no response but she kept talking anyway, "You haven't seen how hard that Fred's death has hurt all of us. If fact I don't think you have seen anything that is going on around you at all. Mum is a wreak, Dad has buried himself in his work, Charlie signed up for a dangerous mission just to forget everything, Percy is hard on himself for not believing us that the you know who is back and Ron and I are struggling to get though school. The only positive thing that has happened is that Bill is looking to get transferred back to England so that he will be closer to all of us. Please don't do something else stupid because I don't think the family could take it. We all love you George."

After Ginny everyone else took a turn talking to George. They didn't know if he heard any of it but they kept hope that maybe when he woke up he will snap out of his depression. Hours seemed to pass with out George waking up when they herd someone walk up to the wing.

Dumbledore appeared at the door, "Hello everybody. How is Mr. Wesley this morning?"

"He still hasn't waken up headmaster," replied Lee.

"He should be coming around soon. Madame Pomfrey," called Dumbledore, "How is your other patient?"

The nurse walked out of her office and shook her head, "I swear she is worse then Mr. Potter! She had broken all the ribs on the left side of her body and luckily nothing else. She would have had to go to Saint Mungos if she had broken a vertebra but there were only a few dislocated discs that were easily mended. The hardest part was controlling the brain swelling but that was pretty minor and now the swelling is down so she was able to go back to sleep." 

Dumbledore walked over and pulled back the curtain to a bed and lo and behold there was Icicle. Ron turned to Hermione, "Did Icicle ever come back last night?"

"Apparently not Ron."

"Is she ok?" asked George.

Everyone was surprised to see him up and buried him in hugs. Dumbledore smiled at this sight, "Don't worry yourself Mr. Weasley. Madame Pomfrey says that she will be fine in a few days. She is just seems to be very accident prone this year. Madame Pomfrey, call me when she wakes. Get better soon Mr. Weasley."

Both Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left and George fell silent as the rest kept talking some lecturing him and some, like Ginny just bursting out in tears. After and hour of talking to what felt like a wall, Icicle stirred. Hermione was the first person to notice, "Icicle are you ok?"

"I don't know….. I am a bit lost and confused."

Out of no where George vaulted out of bed and grabbed Icicle by the front of her hospital gown, "Why did you save me? Why couldn't you just let me die."

"I could stand by and let you throw your life away."

George broke down crying causing Icicle to fall to the ground with him. Harry saw her wince as she hit the ground. "My life is pointless with out Fred. I feel like I died the day that he did. Don't you see that I am a walking corpse!"

Icicle reached over and made George look her in the eye, "You are a corpse because you choose to be! You are choosing to roll over and die. That is what Voldemort wants, he wants not only to have you dead but you break your spirit while he is at it. Killing the body does get old after a while so he moves onto the challenge of breaking the mind and soul too. You have to be stronger then that; you have so much that you can and need to do for your people, for the wizard kind.  We all need you."

George looked confused, "What in the world can I possibly do? We all know that it is going to have to be Dumbledore, Harry or you that save the world."

"There is more to saving people then the actual fighting.  For a hobby you create pranks; you have to know what spell and what ingredients cause certain things to happen. You could create so many gadgets that would help aid us.  Study muggles and things that they come up with.  They really are brilliant with some of their weapons.  And why couldn't you still go on with the joke shop since that is your passion. Fred wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste."

"You don't know what it is like to lose some one that close to you." 

 "How do you know that I haven't lost people that I loved?  How do you know I am not suffering for some of my past decisions?  Don't you start to judge my life because you don't know what I have gone though."

"You don't look defeated.  Nothing bad has ever happened to you," scoffed George.

"Have you ever murdered someone?"

George shook his head

"Well I have. When I was 18 months I killed the 2 year old Boneschild. At 18 months you don't know your actions have consequences. That child was suppose to be one of my best friends. So I live every day with the knowledge that I murdered her and many other people; I live every day trying to earn redemption and forgiveness knowing that I will never receive it.  God has forgiven me, but I don't think that the people I have hurt will ever.  Live with that knowledge.  And that George, is just the beginning of the dramatic story of my life. If you want to know more ask Ron, Hermione or Harry because I don't feel like it."

Icicle pulled herself slowly off the floor and crawled back into bed. Quickly grabbing her wand and conjuring up a quilt she pulled it up over her head and fell silent.

* * * * 


	29. OWLS and Projects

* * * * 

**OWLS and Projects**

            It was the week before OWLS and all the 5th year students were meeting with their head of house for counseling on what OWLS they need so that they could take the classes their dream job required.  After what seemed like an eternity Hermione emerged from the office nodding to Harry that it was his turn.  Harry got up and walked into McGonagall's office.  "Mr. Potter, please have a seat.  Now what would you like to be when you grow up?"

             "Do you want to know what I have to do or what I want to do?"

             "They aren't the same thing?"

            "No Professor.  You see I want to be a professional seeker but I have to become an aurtor."

            McGonagall pulled down her glasses and looked at Harry, "If seeking is what you want to do then that is what you should do.  Far too many times have I seen great students pick a job because their parents told them to, and they have been miserable their whole lives.  People may be telling you to save the world but that doesn't mean you should sacrifice your own dreams."

            "Then I want to be a seeker."

            "Good.  For that job you don't need any OWL.  In fact you don't need to graduate so instead of suggesting classes to prepare you for your job I am going to mention things that I really thing you should take so that you will be alive in 2 years to graduate.  You should take Defense, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions."

            "Potions…."

            "Will be extremely helpful, but you will need to score at least an E maybe an O for those NEWT classes.  Any questions?"

            _Besides how am I going to be able to receive those marks? _"No Professor."

            "Very well.  Now if I was you I would get back to the common room and start studying."

* * * * 

"Hermione, it will be ok.  You can stop twitching," soothed Ron.

            It was the day before exams and the students were cracking under the pressure.  Hermione had developed a nervous twitch in her eye and she was on edge.  The two troublesome first years, Zach and Ian, found out the hard way not to mess with Hermione around exam time.  They were probably still hiding in their dorm trying to remove the curses she threw at them.  Harry lounging in a chair while Ron was trying to calm down Hermione and was flipping casually though his potion book.  The power surge did help his memorization and he actually felt confident that he knew the material.  Ron had finally gotten Hermione to calm down when Icicle walked in to the common room carrying a large stack of books that Dumbledore has probably assigned her to read.  Stumbling over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting she sat the books down, "Hey you guys."

            Hermione looked up from her book and glared at Icicle.

            "Dear Lord what did I say to deserve that look?"

Harry whispered, "You talked."

"Well that does it, no more studying this evening," said Icicle as she flicked her wand and all the books, parchment and quills in the room disappeared.

            "Where are my books!"

            "My notes are gone!"

            "Icicle, give me back my stuff," seethed Hermione.

            "Nope.  Everyone has studied to the point that anymore studying will drive you insane.  What needs to happen is we all need to release some stress so we can focus tomorrow.  It is time to color."

            With a pop crayons and coloring books appeared in front of everyone.  "What is this going to do?" asked Harry.

            "Start coloring and find out."

            Harry picked up the nearest picture which happened to be a dragon.  Grabbing a few crayons Harry set to work.  A while later Harry realized that he felt a lot calmer.  Peeking up at Hermione he saw that she had stopped twitching.  George appeared at the top of the boys stairs, "Icicle come up I need your help."

            Harry watched as she put down her picture and went up to the 7th years guys room. __

            Ron looked up at Harry from the quidditch player he was coloring, "They are talking again?"

            "I guess so…"

* * * * 

            Harry dove into the two weeks of testing.  Written test, practical test they just kept coming and they were all starting to blur together.  He felt fairly confident with practically all of his classes except of course Division**.** There was just no way for him to study in that area.  With all his exams over, Harry was currently laying outside by the lake with Ron and Hermione enjoying the fact that the OWLS were over, or at least Harry and Ron were.  "We shouldn't be resting.  Tomorrow we have to present our defense projects to the entire 5th year!" exclaimed Hermione.

            Ron closed his eyes and absorbed the sun, "We finished everything right before the OWLS.  YOU made us finish remember?"

            "But we all should…."

            "Hermione," interrupted Harry, "Did you not hear the part that the presentation was not suppose to stress us out.  They even have us working in partners so we won't freak out in fount of everyone.  The reason that they are having us do this is so that they can finish testing the rest of the students without us causing too much chaos."

Suddenly Harry heard a lot of yelling.  Looking up he saw students running out of the way of two horses and their riders who seem to be racing each other.  As they got closer Harry recognized Icicle's long dark brown hair and Draco's bleach blond hair.  Ron looked up at what was going on, "What is she doing with that git?"   

"Ron," warned Harry, "remember we have already been here, fought this battle and lost horribly."

In the distance Harry watched them finish their race and it appeared to be a tie.  Both of them were laughing uncontrollably and joking with each other as they trotted around the castle and out of site.  "I wonder what she sees in him?"

Hermione smiled, "Someone who just needs an opportunity to prove himself."

* * * * 

All of the 5th years were lounging around a big room listening to different people give their brief presentation.  After all the quotes and pondering they were suppose to get up, combine all the things they have done, and present to everyone who they are.  "We are at war and in war you need to know everybody.  Friends and enemies," said Professor Figg before they had started the presentations.  

They were going through the Gryffindors at the moment and to say Harry was nervous would be an understatement.  Harry and Icicle had decided to work together since it seemed that Ron and Hermione wanted to be partners.  When Harry and Icicle were working on how to present their project Icicle had mentioned that Ron wanted to spend time with Hermione until he finally gets the guts to ask her out.  Harry had to agree.

 Professor Figg broke his thoughts, "Mr. Potter, Miss Vera it is your turn."

Icicle and Harry got up and slowly marched to the front of the room and turned to face their fellow peers.  Harry looked over at Icicle and she gave him a faint smile and a nod.  "I'm Harry James Potter."

"I'm Icicle Mariana Vera."

"Voldemort kill my parents."

"My Dad killed my mom."

"I was raised by muggles that hate me because of what I am not who I am."

"I was raised by strangers."

"Coming to Hogwarts was the best thing that could have happened to me."

"Hogwarts just happened."

"My favorite color is red."

"Mine is purple."

"I love to fly."

"Brooms are made by the devil."

"Orange juice is a drink."

"Orange juice is its own food group."

"And dogs…"

"Are the best pet anyone could ask for."

"My friends are why I fight Voldemort."

"I fight for justice and sometimes revenge against him." 

"It's it funny how two people can be so alike"

"And yet so different."

"We have both had our losses."

"And our triumphs."

"Likes."

"And dislikes."

"Yet we are here."

"Working together."

"Because since my weaknesses are her strengths."

"And my weaknesses are his strengths"

"We make a great team."

"A wise man once said that if you don't like the way the world is, you change it.  You have an obligation to change it. You just do it one step at a time."

"So that is what we plan to do.  Take one test at a time, one detention at a time and fight one battle at a time because baby steps will get us there."

The class clapped as Harry and Icicle went back to their seats.  When they sat down Icicle leaded over and whisper, "Don't you feel so mellow dramatic doing these things.  Our lives are such soap operas."

* * * * 


	30. End of the Year

* * * * 

**End of the Year**

"La la la la…" sung Icicle as she danced down the hall.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ron.

"Because school is basically over, I love summer break and most of all I won't be grounded anymore!"

"Potter, Wesley, Granger, Vera!"

All four cautiously turned around to face Snape, "The Headmaster wants to have a word with you.  Follow me."

Ron, Hermione and Icicle looked at Harry giving him the what did you do look.  He just shrugged and started to follow Snape.  The four eventually found themselves standing in the center of the Dumbledore's office.  Dumbledore walked in and smiled at them followed by Mad eye Moody, Remus, and Sirius, "Take a seat please."

Harry caught sight of a familiar picture of a phoenix.  _Where have I seen that before... _Harry suddenly had a flashback to the day that Ron fell asleep in Transfiguration  _It's__ the symbol on the Order of the __Phoenix__ spell._

"I see you have picked up on the crest on the wall Harry," commented Dumbledore.

"Why do you have the crest?"

"You see after I was banished from Hogwarts Flakes brought me this interesting letter.  Apparently the Order of the Phoenix was a group that fought rising dark lords back during the time of Merlin.  Usually the people who call on the help of the group are the ones who lead the order but it seems that this time that the wizard and witch were too young so the responsibility fell to me."

Harry, Hermione, Icicle and Ron all looked at each other blankly, confused on why Dumbledore was telling them this.  Hermione prodded Icicle so she spoke up, "Umm.. good for you."

Moody chuckled, "You missed the point Albus.  What he was trying to tell you is that because Potter and Vera cast the spell and Granger and Weasley received part of the protection it is required that you all are involved with the group even though you are still in school." 

Ron looked excited at the prospect of getting to fight, "What do we have to do?"

Remus gave a broad grin, "Mostly research since we are not about to send you out into battle." 

Ron, Harry and Icicle groaned while Hermione glowed with excitement, "When do we start!"

"Shut up!" hissed Ron, "We just finished studying for OWLS let us have a little down time before we have to go back to that bloody library." 

Ignoring the fight that was about to start Harry turned to the adults, "Who is in the order?" 

"All of us, some of the Wesley's, Moody's daughter Vicky, Krystal…."

Hermione gasped, Icicle raised an eye brow and both Ron and Harry paled.

Dumbledore looked confused, "What?"

"Oh nothing, we all just remembered that we promised to visit Hagrid today and we are late.  I'll talk to you later."

All four scuttled out as fast as they could.  Hermione started to ring her hands, "What are we going to do?  Has Sirius come to his senses yet?"

"Come to what senses?" asked Sirius who had followed them out along with Remus.

"What are you doing?" hissed Harry, "You'll be caught!"

"All the students are outside so I'll be fine.  What is it that I have no come to my sense on?"

"That Krystal is a death eater." 

Harry had never seen Sirius get so mad so fast, "She is not a death eater.  She is my fiancée.  I was going to invite all of you to our wedding this summer but you rushed out before I could."

Icicle began coughing, "Fiancée!  What kind of drugs are you on Sirius!"

"How can you not listen to anything we say?" asked Ron in frustration, "Have we ever led you wrong?"

"Fiancée…." 

 "Please think this through," pleaded Hermione, "How can a man on the run meet the love of his life.  She was probably sent out to infiltrate Dumbledore's circle by Voldemort."

"We love each other!  She would have told me if she was a death eater!" 

Ron snorted, "No she wouldn't."

Sirius was shaking with anger and about to lash out but then Krystal walked in, and he immediately calmed down and went to her side like an obedient dog.  "Why hello everyone, how was your school year?"

"It was hell," drawled Ron dryly. 

 Hermione poked Harry in the side, "It's a spell!  He has to be under a spell!" 

Harry saw Krystal watching him so he whispered back, "We don't have time for research Hermione we need to stop her now."

Icicle bit her lip, "I know how to find out if she is a death eater but Snape is going to kill me for this."

Harry watched as she pulled up her left sleeve and tapped on her arm with her wand and mumbled something Harry could quite here.  Krystal grabbed her own arm and tired to hide the pain. 

 "Bingo."

Sirius started fretting over her, "Are you ok love?"

Krystal forced a smile and kissed him, "Perfectly fine dear."

Dumbledore approached the group with Snape following.  "Dumbledore just in time!" exclaimed Icicle, "Look what I have to show you."

Harry watched as she walked over to Krystal and reach for her left hand showed Dumbledore the engagement ring.  "Congratulation on your engagement Miss Moorhead and you too Sirius."

"Oh but that isn't the best part," smirked Icicle as she pulled up Krystal's sleeve reveling the dark mark."

Krystal tried to hide the mark but the damage has already been done.  Dumbledore's eyes grew dark and pulled out his wand but Sirius jumped in between Dumbledore and Krystal.  "You will not harm her…" said Sirius between his gritted teeth.

_What spell does she have on him…_"What have you done to Sirius?" demanded Harry.

Krystal's eyes sparked, "Oh I didn't do anything to him.  I would not hurt him… he is too good at shagging.  Aren't you love?"

Icicle began gagging dramatically, "Unclean!   I feel unclean!  My ears… oh my eyes… Sirius doesn't have sex with death eaters!"

_Why in Merlin's name is she making such a big scene?_ wondered Harry.

It was right after that thought that Dumbledore quickly stunned Sirius, who had been distracted by Icicle's mini drama, and tied up Krystal.  After quickly taking Krystal's wand and making sure that the ropes were secure Dumbledore summoned Remus, "Will you take Sirius to the hospital wing before any students see him.  Make sure Madam Pomfrey scans him for potions and spells that he may be under.  I am going to go summon the aurtors to take Ms. Moorhead to Azkaban."

As the adults left to do what they needed to do Snape approached Icicle, "Why the hell did you summon me?" Snape hissed.

She gave a meek smile, "I need to prove she was a death eater so I summoned everyone."

"Your lucky that all the death eaters know when it is you summoning or there may have been a bunch or death eaters arriving at Hogwarts."  

With that he turned on his heel and marched away.  Icicle shook her head, "I never use to be this bad.  I can't seem to stay out of trouble anymore."

"Don't feel too bad. Harry can't stay out of trouble either," mumbled Ron

"Hey!"

Hermione butted in, "Let's go see how Sirius is doing."

Harry looked at Icicle and Ron who just shrugged, "Okay let's go." 

As they approached the Hospital wing there was a lot of yelling.  Harry entered first to see that Sirius was up.  "Where is she!"

"I have already told you.  Dumbledore took her away," replied Remus calmly.

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius finally spotted them, "This is your fault."

"It is none of their faults.  They stopped you from making a royal mistake." 

"You all had to go and make up lies so that the only woman I have loved would be taken away from me!"

Hermione slid to hide behind Ron and Icicle grabbed Harry's arm to reassure him that they did the right thing.  Sirius started to get out of bed moving towards Harry when Remus stepped in front of them, "Leave them out of this."

"They took her away from me!"

"She was a death eater."

Sirius lunged but Remus held him back "Get out of here.  It's going to get ugly."

"Yeah go!  I don't ever want to see any of you ever again," Harry saw a vaguely familiar mad glint in his eyes, "Especially you Potter.  I never expected the son of James not to betray me and my loved ones.  Especially when a traitor is what killed his parents"

Harry stood there as shock overcame him.  He felt Icicle let go of him and he saw her moved forward, "Leave him out of this!  I was the one that revealed Krystal as a death eater."__

"I expect treacherous things to come from the evil spawn of a real death eater."

Remus glared at Sirius and turned back to them, "Get out of here now and go to the feast." 

Hermione grabbed Icicle and Ron took a hold of Harry.  When they got out of the room Harry looked over and saw pain written across Icicle's face as she was dragged out of the hospital wing.  He could feel the same expression painted on his face.  Hermione let go of Icicle, "You both know that Sirius is under a spell.  He didn't mean what he said."

Icicle closed her eyes as if she was composing herself, "Yeah, but it still hurt."

They continued to head towards the feast for a while in silence.  Harry ran his hand through his hair, "What if he wasn't under a spell?  What if he really does hate me?"

"He doesn't," reassured Hermione, "I can see that he loves you more then life it's self."

Ron slapped Harry on the back, "Don't worry mate.  Sirius will come around and he'll be sorry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the hall when they realized that Icicle had disappeared.  Hermione looked around in frustration, "Where did she go?"

Dumbledore had stood up to start his end of the year speech so Harry, Hermione and Ron we forced to take a seat. "Another year filled with adventures, a little learning, and once again loss.  We will miss those who have lost their life to Voldemort.  The war is just beginning and you will soon have to choose sides.  We all come from different backgrounds.  Some of us come from wizarding families, some come from muggle families.  Some of us like reading and others like sports.  The whole point of Professor Figg's defense project was for you to see that.  It does not matter what type of family you come from; whether light or dark.  You and you alone will have to decide what you want to fight for.  All I ask is that every student will try to do what is right, not what is easy.  Have a great summer, be careful and no matter how lonely you get know that you are not alone in the fight."

There was an explosion and confetti fell from the sky.  Up at the head table all the teachers were now dressed in disco outfits dancing on the table.  Snape was wearing tight white pants and platform shoes; McGonagall's hair was loose and flowing down her back while Dumbledore was wearing an enormous black afro.  Above the table hung a banner

One last prank in honor of Fred Weasley but to entertain Hogwarts' students 

Give them hell our young apprentices

In the corner, Harry spotted Icicle and George admiring their work from the shadows.  George had a tear running down his check.  Icicle gave George a soft smile, ruffled his hair and gave him a hug.  Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but he read Icicle's lips telling him that he was going to be okay.  Harry couldn't help agreeing, they were all going to be okay.  What ever they faced it would be together.__

Up in the boy's dorm Harry and Ron started packing.  Harry grabbed a shirt that was wadded in the corner, a sock that was under his bed and tossed them into his trunk.  The older Harry got he found that packing became harder and harder because each year he has become more of a slob.  Looking around one last time for anything he might have forgotten he spotted Papa.  Harry picked up the bear and placed him tenderly in his trunk before he gently closed it.

* * * * 

            Morning was busy as everyone finished their last minute packing and soon Harry found himself once again on the train heading back to the Dursleys.  Ron and Harry were working on a large pile of sweets, Icicle was trying to calm Buddy down and Hermione was reading a book when she snapped her book shut to get everyone's attention, "What is everyone doing this summer?" 

            "Trying to survive with Dudley," replied Harry.

            Ron popped a chocolate frog in his mouth, "Absolutely nothing.  Especially since we don' t have homework.  What are you doing?"

            "I'm going to Spain for the first 3 weeks but after that I am going to probably read through the public library.  How about you Icicle?"

            "No idea.  I was going to go visit some people in America but Dumbledore talked to me this morning and he said that Fudge wants to have a chat with me as soon as I arrive in London.  Of course I told Dumbledore that Fudge could kiss my rear end but he wouldn't hear of it.  So I may be in jail this summer until I can figure out how to break out.  My amungi form isn't as subtle for escape as Sirius'."

            Harry grabbed a chocolate frog from Ron, "Tell Fudge that I said hi."

            "Will do."

            The train began to slow down and the arrived at Kings Cross.  Everyone started to grab their stuff and drag it off the train.  Off in the distance as far as humanly possible were The Dursleys.  Hermione gave him another hug and kiss on the cheek, "Hopefully I'll see you soon and don't worry about Sirius.  He'll come around."

            Ron gave him a wide grin, "We'll get you out of that house before you know it."

            Icicle had just said bye to Malfoy and turned to give Harry and Ron both and hug and kiss on the cheek, "Take care and I'll see you sometime this summer no matter what I have to do."

            All Harry's friends left with their families except Icicle who went with two men who looked like ministry workers, Aggy and her sister Nicole.  "Boy, hurry up," barked Uncle Vernon.  

"I'll be back in a few months," murmured Harry to no on in particular before he grabbed Hedwig and his trunk to follow his relatives for another long summer.

COMPLETE!  Thirty chapters and 61,505 words later I have finished this story.  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your reviews are what made me keep going.  What I need to know is… do you want me to continue?  Review and let me know but I warn you I'll probably not get anything up until school is over in 5-6 weeks.  


End file.
